The Sex Files, SVU Style
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: 13th installment is up! Sometimes, even our most unspoken fantasies can come true. With unquestionable love and trust in one another, Elliot and Olivia make this happen for each other. This is part 2. Part 1 was Olivia's turn. Now it's Elliot's. Very mature subject matter - very smutty. You have been warned. Thank you for reading and as always please review! E/O
1. Strangers in Bar 89

Strangers in Bar 89

_**Author's note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine, they are Dick Wolf's.**_

_**This is the first of a series of one shots. I call this The Sex Files SVU style. The second will be up tomorrow. I hope to do one a day until I reach about 15 or 20. Just want to take a break from Turning the Page, but not to worry I will be continuing that story, but sometimes I need to get away from a story to get perspective, so this is the product of that! LOL. **_

_**I really enjoyed writing this first one. By the way, Bar 89 is a real bar in SoHo in New York City. Enjoy! Reviews appreciated!**_

It was Tuesday night at about 730 pm. It was relatively a light night in Bar 89 in Mercer St because the weather outside was horrific. But still, the woman was there. She was sitting alone at the bar, having a dirty martini. She was very beautiful woman, with long dark brown hair, sparkling brown eyes emphasized by thick eyelashes, olive skin and legs that went on forever. She was dressed in a very sexy, tight fitting red dress that showed off all her curves to their greatest advantage. On other women the dress could have come off cheap. But not on her. Something about her screamed class all the way. She looked at ease, oblivious of the stares she was being given by the men around her.

She finished her drink and ordered another one from the bartender. When the bartender came back with it, she fished out her wallet to pay but she was stopped by him. "No need. Guy over there already paid for it." He motioned to a patron seated alone in the dining area.

The woman turned around and saw one of the handsomest guys she's seen in a long time. She drew her breath in a bit sharply but then she gave him a coy smile and raised her glass in thanks. The guy raised his bottle of Stella in acknowledgement and returned her smile.

The woman drank her martini and from time to time she would look at the man that sent her the martini. She could see that he was looking at her too. She adjusted her dress, making her cleavage pop a little more. Then she glanced at him and saw that he drank rather quickly. She knew she had his attention.

She pushed a little further. She saw that he had waved a server over and ordered another beer. When the server got to the bar to grab his drink she told him, "Hey, his drink?" She discretely indicated the man who had ordered from him. "On me. Put it on my tab."

The server nodded and then made his back to where the man sat. He gave the bottle of Stella to him and said, "Sir, the woman at bar said this one's on her."

"Really now?" The man's bright blue eyes glinted under the dim bar lights.

"Yes, sir." The server advised.

"Well tell her I said thanks." The man opened his wallet and gave the server a tip as he left.

The woman glanced at his direction then and this time, he was the first one to raise his drink. The woman smiled again as she raised her glass too. She shifted slightly in her seat as she drank and the man could see that her short dress had gone up half her thigh. His breath caught as he felt a surge of lust go through him.

He watched the woman now. She was ordering a third drink. When her drink arrived, she looked at his direction again and smiled before turning away once more. Damn, she was gorgeous. The thought of having sex with her, her taking in his big, hard cock ran through his mind and his cock twitched. He quickly drank his beer again trying to call his surging lust.

The woman had a couple of sips of her dirty martini then stood up. She left her coat indicating that she'd be back.

As she made her way to the stairs to the second floor, she glanced at the man. He was gorgeous alright. Though from the distance between them, his eye color wasn't discernible, she could see underneath his dark gray suit, that he was well built. He saw her gazing at him and he returned her stare. For a moment the two of them just looked at each other. Their gazes were intense and lustful. The woman smiled coyly and licked her lips. Then she inclined her head, mouthed "restroom" as if inviting him to join her before continuing up the stairs.

The man only hesitated a second before finishing his beer and following her to the restrooms. This was an easy thing to do since Bar 89 had unisex ones.

When he got there, he saw that she was waiting for him. They gazes locked into each other. The man's sapphire eyes and her chocolate ones bore into each other. There was no one else there but them. A moment passed and then without knowing who made the first move, their lips crashed into each other's.

The man cupped the woman's ass into his hands as they continued to kiss hotly, urgently, longing and need surging through them. The woman was already attacking his belt as the man maneuvered them into the toilet cubicle. As the toilet's door began to fog, turning it opaque, the man lifted the woman's skirt up to her waist still kissing her.

The woman had already succeeded in unbuckling his belt. She now unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly. His pants dropped to the floor and the woman put her hands inside his boxer briefs. She gasped as she grasped his large, engorged, hard cock.

The man broke off their kiss and whispered in a tone harsh with desire, "You like that, babe?"

Mutely, the woman nodded and moaned. The sound she made served only to enflame the man even more and he ripped her panties off exposing her cleanly shaven pussy. He then shoved two fingers into her warm, wet and tight pussy, twisting them and sliding in and out.

The woman moaned. "Oh fuck."

"You like that?"

"Oh God, yeah. Feels so fucking good." The woman was flushed, her large breasts heaving up and down as she breathed rapidly.

The man went in search of her clit and when he found the bundle of nerves he started rubbing on it furiously. The woman tried to stay as quiet as possible but the sensations he was producing in her was so good and intense that she couldn't be completely silent. If there was anyone out there, they'd hear her moans and pants.

As he rubbed her clit, she stroked his big cock. It was so hard and she could feel pre-cum on the tip. "You're so big, so hard…please fuck me now. I want to feel your cock inside me."

Her words were heard and the man took out his fingers from her pussy. He showed her his fingers and she saw that they were dripping wet . Smiling naughtily, he began to lick his fingers savoring her juices that were there. She shuddered with hot need and continued her deliberate stroke of his cock.

When he had licked his fingers clean, he reached down to his waistband and pulled down his boxer briefs. The woman saw his engorged cock, standing straight practically to his stomach and gave a little smile. "Hmmm….I love big cocks. And you're very big. Fuck me now, please." Her words were a pained whine, evidence of the growing ache going in between her legs. "I want to feel that big cock inside my wet, tight pussy."

The man lifted her right leg, holding it in place with the crook of his elbow while her ass was supported by the sink inside the cubicle. Then with her guiding his cock to her wet slit, he gave a one strong thrust and breached her entrance. "Oh, God!" The woman gasped as her wet pussy took him all the way in. He was stretching her tight pussy, sheathing himself and he felt so good. "Baby, you gotta move."

The man didn't waste any more time and he pummeled into her, thrusting in and out, slamming his cock into her pussy. The woman grabbed - raked her fingers down his back and then clasped his ass, pushing him against her even more, making him go deeper and deeper inside her.

The man was perspiring and so was she. "God baby, you're not only gorgeous, but you're also tight and so wet. I love your pussy. I could fuck your pussy every night, you know that?"

The man put one hand against the wall of the cubicle and he continued to thrust against her. He moaned as he felt her pussy clench, and she knew she was close. "Oh, God, I'm so close." The woman whimpered. "Your cock's so good, so big…hmmm…"

"Yeah baby. Take it, take all of it. My cock feels so good inside your tight pussy."

The dirty talk drove the woman to her edge - her walls clamped against his cock and she started to quiver urging him to go faster. "Oh shit, I'm coming. Yeah, baby…so good, just like that. Ah!…."The woman tried to keep her moans and groans quiet again but was unsuccessful. "Holy shit! Ah, ahhh…"

The man continued to thrust inside her and when he felt her wet pussy become even wetter when she came, it drove him to his edge. "Fuck!" He shouted in ecstasy and his thrusting was frenzied, his cock spurting his semen onto her passageway, coating her inside.

When their orgasms faded, the man put down the woman's leg and he pulled out of her pussy. They were both breathing hard. "Wow, that was…" The man said, a blissful smile on his face.

"Yeah, it was." The woman agreed. She laughed then and pulled her dress down. Her panty was torn and so she gathered the remains and threw it in the trash can, glancing at the man with her.

"Sorry about that." He said apologetically. "I was eager to say the least."

The man put on his boxer briefs and his pants.

When they were dressed, the man opened the door cautiously and seeing that no one was there, he opened it and let the woman out.

The woman was about to walk away but then the man grabbed her hand and kissed her again. The woman kissed him back. When they broke apart, the man and the woman started laughing. "Oh my God, El! That was fun." Olivia said, grinning.

"Oh yeah, baby. It's always been my fantasy to make love to a sexy stranger in a bar….well at least to pretend to…thank you for making it come true. You're wonderful and so sexy and hot." Elliot replied, his blue eyes sparkling, his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She paused. Then mischief written on her face, Olivia asked, "My turn next time?"

"Of course." Elliot replied. "Just tell me the plan and I'm all yours."

"I'll hold you to that, El."

"I'll make sure you do."

Olivia laughed and gave him a slap in the butt.

"Ooh baby, I like that too." Elliot told her, only half joking and Olivia chuckled. "But right now, finish your drink and I'll have another one. Then when we get home, we get to do this again, in our bed. What do you say?"

Olivia laughed. "Let's do it!"

With that, they left the bathroom hand in hand and went downstairs to finish off the rest of their night.

_**Up next, Olivia and Elliot visit Manhattan's elite gentlemen's club, Scores as civilians and they're not undercover! What happens in the club and when they get home? **_


	2. Gentlemen's Night or is it Ladies' Night

Gentlemen's Night? Or is it Ladies' Night?

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are Dick Wolf's.**_

_**As promised here is the second installment for this series! Enjoy and again, please review. It only takes a minute of your time and they keep me SO motivated! Thanks! **_

Elliot could not believe his eyes. When Olivia told him earlier, that she had a surprise for him, this was not what he expected.

But then again it was their fantasy night and with Olivia at the helm, he realized that he should learn to expect the unexpected.

After leaving her apartment in a town car, Elliot had found himself in Scores, one of Manhattan's best known gentlemen's club/nightclub located in Chelsea with Olivia. To add even more to the surprise, it was revealed upon arrival that Olivia had paid for a private room for the two of them for 3 hours complete with bottle service and a girl.

The lights were now dim in the room and Elliot was sipping the red wine Olivia had ordered for them. He was trying his hardest to remain in control as he witnessed the scene before him.

The girl that Olivia had hired for the night for them, was a gorgeous girl. She had long black hair and green eyes. Her skin was tan, her legs went on forever and her boobs were about 38DDs and REAL. She had introduced herself as Kara. Right now Kara was topless, her boobs fully exposed. Her pink thong panties and panty hose with garter tops left little to the imagination and at the moment, she was in between Olivia's legs giving her a lapdance.

It was one of the most erotic scenes Elliot has ever witnessed. Olivia, who could not touch Kara simply sat back, leaning against the couch, watching her, not even paying attention to Elliot. Yet Elliot knew somehow that though Olivia may not be looking at him, she was very much conscious and aware of his presence. It was quite the erotic sight to see Kara going between her legs, girating and rubbing against Olivia. At one point, Olivia moaned.

Elliot was getting a hard on from just watching the two of them and they weren't really doing anything. Finally he couldn't control himself anymore and he went to sit next to Olivia. Kara started to make her way to him but Elliot stopped her. "No stay with her. I want you to stay with her."

Smiling in answer, Kara obeyed Elliot and continued her sensual lap dance upon Olivia. As Elliot watched Olivia's expression he knew that she was turned on. Her face was flushed and her breathing rapid. Her ample chest was also going up and down as she leaned back on the couch.

Elliot reached over and being careful not to touch Kara, he put his hand down Olivia's chest and found her right nipple. He pinched the nipple and then exposed her entire breast to Kara.

"Do you like it?" Elliot asked Kara, indicating Olivia's breast. Her nipple was peaked, standing at attention.

Olivia did not even protest, when he pulled down her dress's top and exposed her breast to the stripper. In fact what Elliot did made her even more excited and she moaned.

"Yeah, she has gorgeous breasts. I bet you love playing with them don't you?" Kara returned, still dancing.

"Oh yeah." Elliot replied with a smirk. "I'm sure you can tell how I love playing with them."

Elliot put his hand on her nipple again and rubbed, letting Kara watch as she danced. She was still near Olivia so Elliot knew that if there were cameras pointing towards the couch, they still would not see Olivia's breasts.

"Just stay there, Kara okay? " Elliot instructed. " I'm sure there are probably cameras in this room watching us from inappropriate behavior but just stay there so that no one else can see her but us."

Kara nodded, enjoying her time with this couple. "There are but they're only aimed towards this couch. It's for our protection."

"I understand." Elliot replied, continuing to rub and pinch Olivia's nipple. Liv, do you like that baby?"

"Oh fuck yeah, El. Kara, he has such good hands…" Olivia told her.

Kara still dancing, stared at Elliot's hands as he played with Olivia's breasts. "I can see you're enjoying what he's doing to you,Olivia. Elliot why don't you lick her nipple. I'll cover you guys."

Elliot got even more turned on and suppressing a groan, he did as Kara asked and gave her nipple a quick lick and suck. Olivia gave a small pleasured whine, her panties getting even more soaked.

"Do you know how hot it is to have him watch you teasing me, you rubbing against me?" Olivia told Kara. "I know I'm going to get it when we get home thanks to your show."

Kara laughed. "I have a feeling you aren't even going to make it home. But I'm sure you're going to enjoy that aren't you? Your boyfriend is seriously enjoying this already actually. Look." Kara pointed to Elliot's tented crotch.

Elliot remained silent but at Kara's words he suddenly seemed to realize how aroused he was and he tried to muffle a groan. He had been so focused on watching Olivia and Kara and playing with Olivia's breasts that while he realized that he was aroused, he almost paid no mind to his aching hard on.

When Olivia saw that she pushed Elliot's hand away and told Kara to stop momentarily. She slipped her exposed breast under her again and then she walked over to Elliot. She then proceeded to sit on his lap, her back side brushing against his erection. She smiled at Kara and told her, "Go ahead, continue."

Kara grinned wickedly and she went in between both of their legs and she rubbed against Olivia with Elliot at the bottom. Elliot could see her big breasts so near him and Olivia. He wished Olivia could touch her, it would have been so hot to see that, but he knew that it was against the rules. Olivia was rubbing against him, grinding her ass and backside against his hard on and he prayed so hard that he didn't cum just from that. It would have been embarrassing.

Seeing that Kara still hid them from a direct view of the camera, Elliot put his hands on Olivia's breasts, pulling her dress down and exposing them once again, rubbing both nipples at the same time. Olivia leaned back against him and moaned but continued to watch Kara.

Elliot licked and sucked Olivia's neck, arousing her even further but kept his eyes on Kara.

"You two are fucking hot." Kara declared.

"She's definitely hot. You wouldn't believe how wet she gets." Elliot told Kara.

"And you wouldn't believe how big he is and how hard he gets." Olivia advised the stripper.

"How big is he Olivia?" Kara asked.

"We've never really measured, but you saw how tall that tent was earlier right? I'm guessing he's beween 9 and 10 inches." Olivia confided, smiling proudly and wickedly at the same time.

Kara's eyes widened. "Wow!" She exclaimed, "9 or 10 inches. You're a lucky girl Olivia and you're a lucky man too it seems Elliot. It's refreshing to see a happy couple obviously in love with one another AND in lust of each other. So rare nowadays."

The two of them chuckled even though they were still very aroused. "Well it took us more than 12 years to get together so…"

"Wow! Congratulations." Kara said sincerely. The stripper seemed to have a romantic bone in her body. Surprising considering her profession.

Elliot continued rubbing Olivia's nipples and then he pinched them. Olivia gasped when she felt the pinch and looking straight at Kara, she said, "God, El. I'm so wet."

"I bet you are." Elliot told her.

Kara had a smile on her face and she just shook her head in amazement as she listened to them.

A few minutes later, Kara told them that her time was up.

Olivia fixed herself up and they gave her a generous tip.

The moment she was out, Elliot and Olivia pounced at each other. Olivia's hands went to his crotch and she could feel his hard on. "God, Elliot, I want to fuck you right now."

Elliot groaned and told her, "Me too, but we can't do this, there's a camera pointed directly to this couch."

"But there's no camera pointing towards the wall. As she told us earlier, according the rules this is the only side they can give a private performance. So that they're watched all the time. So, El, come on, do me against the wall. Please I am so fucking wet and my pussy's aching. I want your cock inside me."

Elliot didn't mince words and instead, he just stood up and pushed her against the wall. He lifted her black dress and he roughly pulled down her soaking panties. Elliot kneeled down and licked her wet slit bottom to top. Olivia moaned loudly. "Fuck, El! Your tongue is so good. Eat me. Eat my pussy."

Elliot plunged his tongue inside her wet vagina, darting in and out, making her even more wet. Then he moved from her passageway to her clit and started sucking on that. Olivia was whimpering. "Oh baby, yeah." But before she could cum, Elliot stopped and then stood up and told her harshly, "I don't you to cum in mouth right now, I want to feel you cum against my cock. Liv, shit, I am so hard."

Elliot pushed down his pants and exposed his turgid purple red cock. Olivia saw it and a sound that was almost like a cry came from her throat. "Oh God El! Your cock is so big. Please fuck me now. Put it inside me, El, now I can't wait anymore." Olivia grabbed his cock and tried to align it with her pussy.

There was a small chair in the room and Elliot pulled it against the wall. He sat on it and then said to Olivia, "Sit on me, babe. Ride my cock now."

Olivia needed no further invitation. She sat on Elliot's lap and impaled her on his big, ten inch cock. She whimpered as she felt him slide all the way in deep inside her. "Shit, El, your cock is so big. Feels so good inside my tight wet pussy."

"Oh yeah, baby. Yeah come on, ride my cock."

Olivia began to move – she tried to keep in control at first, trying to keep her upward and downward sliding motions on Elliot's cock, unhurried, slow and hard as she slammed down against him. But the deliberate slowness only made the ache in her pussy worse.

Soon she was in a frenzied rhythm. Elliot slapped her butt cheek and she yelped. She continued to ride him. Elliot was groaning and kept saying, "Oh God Liv, so good, so wet so … hmmm… Liv…love you…o keep doing that, so close baby."

"Oh yeah, me too, El. Rub my clit baby, please." Olivia instructed him.

Elliot put his hand in between them and found the sensitive bundle of nerves and started rubbing it. Olivia started to shudder almost at once. "Oh my God, El! I'm gonna cum. That is so good. Oh God, El, I'm gonna cum, I'm coming. Elliot fuck! Yeah, baby, yeah! So good! So yeah…El! El!." Olivia muffled her cries by biting into Elliot's shoulder.

The slight pain of her bite on his shoulder, the extreme wetness of her pussy and her pumping motions, finally drove Elliot to his own nirvana. Just as her orgasm waned, Elliot's began and Olivia knew it. He was so big and his cock was such a tight fit inside her that the moment his cock twitched and started to spurt Olivia knew. "Oh yeah, baby, that's it." Olivia said. "Cum inside me."

"Fuck, Liv… I'm cuming… I'm cuming fast…shit, Liv! Livvie, I love you! Oh my God! Ah!" Elliot groaned loudly. Olivia was still riding him, though her orgasm had already faded. She rode him until Elliot's orgasm finally to an end.

They were both breathing rapidly and they embraced each other as they waited for their heart rates to calm down.

A few minutes passed and the two of them just remained seated, Elliot still inside Olivia, resting. "Liv?"

"Yes, El?"

"This was fucking fantastic."

"I told you." Olivia said. "Am I an amazing girlfriend or what?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you're not a prude." Elliot told her, smiling wickedly.

"And I'm glad you're not one either." Olivia returned.

"Never." Elliot assured her.

They both grinned at each other. Then suddenly they sobered, "Liv, I love you."

"I love you too, El. And you're welcome. It's your turn next time. It's gonna be pretty hard to top this one though, don't you think?"

"True." Elliot conceded. "But not impossible."

"Well I can't wait to see what you have in store for us." Olivia told him, sincere and eager, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll have to think about this."

"You better." Olivia advised, still smiling. "Anyway, we have 30 minutes left in this room, why don't we fix ourselves, finish the wine and then we can go home and sleep. I know I'm usually the first one to want more sex when we get home. But after this, does it sound silly or fluffy that all I want to do is sleep and cuddle with my boyfriend?"

"Not at all, Liv. I'd love that too."

"Good. So let's drink up and get out of here."

And that's exactly what they did.

_**Up next – how about a vote guys? Olivia and Elliot join the Mile High Club OR playing Boss and Secretary? Or do you have any requests? Let me know. Review please! I'm also open doing other pairings not as a main story but something that can be side story. Let me know. **_


	3. Maverick and call sign, Charlie

Maverick and Call sign, Charlie

_**A/N: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine, they are Dick Wolf's.**_

_**Whether you're my age or not, I'm sure we all know of the movie that catapulted Tom Cruise into superstardom – Top Gun. Well in this one-shot guess who's Maverick? And guess who's call sign, Charlie? (In case you've forgotten who Charlie is, she's the Top Gun instructor played by Kelly McGillis.) So need I say more? Enjoy the story! **_

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Casey exclaimed, greeting Elliot and Olivia at the door.

It was Casey's birthday and she had invited about 30 people for a costume party at her place. "Happy birthday, Casey!" Olivia greeted her, giving her a warm hug.

"Yeah, Case, happy birthday." Elliot added, handing her a bottle of red wine.

"Thanks, guys!"

"Nice costume, Casey." Olivia commented. Casey who was curvaceous, had a long black wig that was tie into a braid and the typical low cut tank and short shorts with a gun and boots normally worn by Lara Croft. "So are you supposed to be Angelina Jolie playing Lara Croft or just Lara Croft."

"Just Lara Croft." Casey told them. "But I wouldn't mind it if you thought I was as sexy as Angelina Jolie. Anyway, how about you guys, who are you supposed to be?"

Elliot was dressed in naval dress whites complete with the cap while Olivia was dressed in a in tight white button down shirt, gray pencil cut skirt and a gray coat. Black rimmed glasses and her hair pulled up in a messy bun completed the look.

"You don't know?" Elliot asked.

"Hmmm…lets's see…an officer and his sexy secretary?" Casey asked hopefully.

"Nope." Olivia told her. "Oh come on, Case you gotta know this."

"May this will help!" Elliot said. He grinned at Olivia and then broke out into song. "You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips and there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips, you're trying hard not to show it, but baby, baby I know it, you've lost that lovin' feelin'…."

Casey still looked confused but then Fin who was dressed as the Fresh Prince of Bel Air, came upon them. When he heard the song that Elliot was singing and saw what he was wearing he said, "Your costume fits you El. You'd make a good Maverick all right."

"Yeah, the man got it!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Maverick?" Then suddenly it was like a light bulb went on inside Casey's head and she snapped her fingers! "Oh Maverick! You mean Tom Cruise from Top Gun?"

"There you go, you got it now Casey." Elliot said in confirmation.

"And Olivia is supposed to be what's her name in that movie? The girl that hooks up with Maverick?"

"Charlie. And she was played by Kelly McGillis." Fin told her.

"Yeah, that's right. Well guys, gotta say, hot!"

"Thanks, Casey." Olivia replied. "Anyway, I'm dying for something alcoholic. Where can I get some drinks?"

Casey pointed them to the bar and Olivia and Elliot got themselves some vodka tonics.

There were about 30 people there – mostly people from the DAs office and SVU – Captain Cragen was there, Michael Cutter, Connie Rubirosa, Fin, Melinda, John, Alex, Nick, Amanda and more.

Just before 11 Captain Cragen excused himself and left. But the entire gang still stayed.

As the night wore on, people began to break into little groups. Most of them were tipsy already from too many drinks including Elliot and Olivia.

The two saw that everyone was pre-occupied with a card / drinking game, they made their way to the Casey's balcony.

The cool Manhattan air hit their faces as they stepped out, sobering them up a bit. They slid the balcony door closed and then turned to each other. "In my opinion you're way hotter than Tom Cruise." Olivia told Elliot, smiling naughtily.

"And you're definitely hotter than Kelly McGillis." Elliot told Olivia, grinning back.

Olivia gave Elliot a once over from head to toe, her eyes raking every inch of him. "You know you're pretty sexy Stabler, especially in that naval uniform. You're definitely a top gun in my book."

Elliot gave her that sexy Stabler stare when he heard her words and then all at once he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, hotly, urgently.

Knowing that they were only separated by a glass door and a thin curtain from a whole of people only made it more exciting for the two of them. Elliot dragged his lips from Olivia's mouth to her neck until her reached the first button of her white shirt. He unbuttoned the first two buttons and slid her breast out of her bra and began suckling on her nipple.

Olivia moaned. "God, El, that feels so good, but sweetheart anyone can look here and see us."

"But that's what makes it more exciting, right?" Elliot's voice was ragged with desire.

Olivia could feel his cock already hard and pushing against her thigh. Her panties were already soaked through as well.

"El, wait, El!" With great effort she pushed his mouth away from her breast, breathing rapidly from arousal.

Elliot was breathing heavily too. "Liv, I want you so much. I want you right now. I need to be inside you, right now. Please?" The need in his voice was obvious.

"I want you too, El. So let's sneak into Casey's guest bedroom?" Mischief and excitement was clearly written on her face mingled with lust.

"Hell yeah." Elliot whispered. He rubbed against her one last time and then he helped her rearrange her top.

He gave her one last kiss before they entered Casey's loft again. Since it was a loft, Casey's bedroom and a guest bedroom was upstairs.

Nonchalantly, Olivia went to the bar to get another drink while Elliot went ahead upstairs. Then Olivia, seeing that everyone was still preoccupied with their drinks and various activities hurried up the stairs to join Elliot.

The moment Elliot let her in, he grabbed her and laid her down on the bed. "Hey."

"Hey, Maverick." Olivia replied, laughing, taking off his cap. "Will you take me on a -4G dive?"

"Oh yeah, baby…" Elliot replied, already unbuttoning her blouse. He hastily took off her blouse once all the buttons were undone. Then he deftly unzipped her skirt and pulled it down. He left her with just her pink lace bra and her pink lace boy shorts.

Olivia undid her hair and her dark brown hair fanned out on the bed.

Elliot sat up and while taking in her beauty, he started to unbutton his shirt. But Olivia stopped it. "Don't." She said. "Just take off your pants and briefs. I've always wanted to be fucked senseless by a man in uniform, other than a cop that is, literally and figuratively. And for tonight you're Pete Mitchell, the Top Gun maverick and I'd like to have my fantasy."

Elliot obeyed her and removed his pants and briefs. His rigid, big cock was released and it stood in attention. He took off Olivia's panties then and then without another word, looking into her eyes, he plunged his cock inside her.

Olivia bucked up in pleasure as she felt him go all the way in, so deep inside her wet pussy. "Fuck, Liv." Elliot groaned, "You're fucking wet and tight."

"Yeah baby, fuck me. Fuck my wet pussy now, Maverick. Take me."

Elliot grinned at her words and began to pummel her pussy. He took her by the ankles and put them on top of his shoulders and continued to thrust and pump against her pussy.

Olivia moaned and quivered as she felt every stroke that Elliot made. She could hear his balls slapping against her ass and that made her even more aroused. "Oh God El. Fuck, you feel so good."

She slipped her breasts out of her bra and began pinching her nipples and when Elliot saw what she was doing his thrusting became even more furious. "Shit Liv, it's so hot when you touch your nipples like that."

"Oh yeah baby." Olivia replied in a whimper.

Then all of a sudden, Elliot pulled out of her and before Olivia could protest, he lifted her legs off his shoulder, spread her legs wide and bent down. He licked her wet pussy and plunged his tongue where his cock had been a few moments ago.

Olivia whimpered. "Oh shit Elliot….your tongue is as good as your cock. Yeah just like that. Eat me."

Elliot found her swollen clit and began to suck on it and then he plunged two fingers into her pussy and twisted them inside her then sliding them in and out.

Olivia grabbed a pillow and bit on it to muffle her cries. Normally when they were alone and he went down on her she made the loudest cries of pleasure. But she didn't want anyone downstairs to hear her so thus the pillow.

Elliot started to feel her muscles clenching and he knew he was near and he stopped. "Shit, Elliot, don't stop!" Olivia cursed, her face flushed from arousal.

"Not yet, Liv. I told you I was going to take you on a -4G dive and that's exactly what I intend to do."

"Shit." Olivia repeated, breathing rapidly.

Elliot then licked the fingers that had been in her pussy and cleaned it of her juices. "So delicious, my Liv. You taste so good."

Elliot's next move surprised Olivia even more. He got off the bed and began to walk around the room, opening drawers looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked. "El…"

"Not Elliot, Maverick." Elliot teased her.

Olivia rolled her eyes, clearly frustrated now and replied, "Fine, Maverick, can you come back to bed and just do me?"

Elliot chuckled and replied, "Just a second."

Then from one of the drawers he found what he seeked. It was sleep mask and he got it, bringing it to bed. He slipped over Olivia's head and told her, "I want you to wear this, Liv. I know I usually like looking into your eyes, but I want you to feel everything more than you usually feel. "

Olivia's eyes widened and then she felt herself get even more wet as she began to get excited. "Alright, Maverick, you got it."

Elliot slipped the sleep mask over her eyes and then he placed himself in between her legs again, spreading the wide open.

He then lowered himself and began slowly licking her breasts. He suckled her nipples, then gave it a little bite while pulling on it. He did this slowly, without any hurry and she could see Olivia's breathing become faster.

As he paid homage to her beautiful breasts, he slowly lowered one hand and once more he plunged two fingers inside her pussy. Then as he continued to play with her breasts, he slid his fingers in and out of her pussy very slowly. "Baby, you're so wet, I love how wet you get." Elliot told her, momentarily stopping his actions on her breasts.

"Oh God, El…"

"Maverick."

"Maverick…you make me so wet."

"And you make me hard, call sign Charlie."

"Oh please, fuck me."

Elliot chuckled at her eagerness. He could feel her quivering from under him and a moment later, his control broke as well. Still with the sleep mask on, he told Olivia to go on all fours.

Olivia obeyed at once and the moment she did, Elliot pushed he upper torso down. The position exposed her glistening pussy to him and he thrust into her, going deeper than ever.

Olivia muffled her cries on a pillow again. Seeing her beautiful ass as he pummeled here served to only enflame Elliot. "Next time I want to take you in your ass." Elliot told her. "Is that okay? Please tell me it's okay?"

"You can have me anyway you want, baby." Olivia told him.

"Oh God, you're so hot! I love it. Oh baby, I'm gonna cum." Elliot told her, feeling his cock start to twitch and his balls harden as his sperm prepared to come out.

"Oh yeah, baby, me too. Come one, Maverick, just like that, fuck me. Fuck me hard."

"Oh, oh, I'm gonna cum…." Elliot exclaimed, he held on to her hips and pumped against her harder and harder, faster and faster…"Oh yeah,I'm coming, oh Liv! Ah!" Elliot exploded inside Liv, his semen coating her insides.

With each spurt of his sperm Olivia felt, it drove closer and closer to her own nirvana and finally as Elliot finished unloading his cum inside her, Olivia reached her pick. She cursed and said his name in sort of a prayer, shuddering pushing against Elliot trying to prolong her orgasm. The sleep mask she wore still serve to make every sensation so much more intense and her orgasm lasted longer than usual. When she finally stilled she was breathing hard. Elliot pulled her up and then with his cock still inside her, he turned her head towards him and kissed her hotly. "Hmmm…" Elliot murmured against her lips.

"Fuck, yeah. That was awesome, Lt. Pete Mitchell." Olivia told him, finally taking off the sleep mask and looking at him.

"Yeah, it was call sign Charlie." Elliot replied, grinning.

They both laughed. Elliot pulled out of her and when she felt him exit her, she groaned. "You know I always feel a twinge of regret every time you pull out of me. Your cock always feels so good inside me." Olivia confessed.

"Yeah, I know." Elliot confirmed, "I feel the same regret. I love being inside your wet pussy. God, Liv, do you know how wet you get?"

Shyly, Olivia nodded. "But only for you, babe."

"For me or for Maverick?" Elliot teased her, as they started getting dressed.

Olivia buttoned her blouse then looked at him as she pulled her skirt on. "For you, Elliot Stabler. I'll take you over Tom Cruise anyday."

"And I'll take you over Kelly McGillis anyday too."

"I love you, El."

"I love you too, Liv."

They grinned at each other as they finished dressing. When they were done, Olivia said, "Well we better go down before someone sobers up and starts looking for us."

Elliot laughed. "I guess we better. But I had fun, Liv."

"Me, too. And El?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never had the experience to go on a -4G dive, but I'm betting that what we just experienced was way better than any dive."

Elliot chuckled. "As long as it's with you, Liv, that is definitely true."

With those final words, they adjusted themselves one last time then joined the party again.

_**So I ended up not doing the mile high club or the boss/secretary scenario but I'm sure you all agree this was more creative. LOL. Up next? What? I'm still deciding. You guys have any suggestions? Let me know.**_


	4. Overlooking

Overlooking

_**A/N: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine. They are Dick Wolf's. (If they were mine and this is the kind of stuff they showed on TV they'd be yanked off the local channels and moved to either Showtime or Cinemax or maybe even pay per view! LOL)**_

_**So I've been concentrating on my other story, Turning the Page and that story has a lot of angst. So just to get away from that for a bit, I decided to write my fourth installment. **_

_**Enjoy! And please review! **_

Olivia was house sitting the apartment of a friend for the next three days. It was a cold winter night and she didn't want to be alone. Since her friend, Kim, never said anything about not having company over she decided to call Elliot.

Kim's place was a loft in on the 20th floor of a doorman building in TriBeCa. It was a big loft and it had huge windows that gave them a magnificent view of the Hudson River, Manhattan and New Jersey.

Olivia had a surprise waiting for Elliot. She had deliberately dimmed the lights, allowing almost just the lights of the city to light up the living room.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Olivia called out to Elliot, "It's open."

Elliot came in and seeing that the living room was all but dark, he called out, "Liv?"

"In here Elliot." Olivia told him.

Elliot inched his way to the living room and finally saw the silhouette of Olivia. Elliot moved nearer and he gasped when he saw her. Olivia was standing with her back behind the huge window that looked out onto the city wearing practically nothing. All she had on was a red lace push up bra that showed off her glorious breasts to perfection and a scrap of red lace to match the bra that could barely be called a thong.

"Do you like what you see, Detective Stabler?" Olivia asked him in a sultry, sexy voice.

Mutely, Elliot nodded. Olivia chuckled and took him by the hand leading him nearer the window. "Liv." Elliot said, his eyes looking outside of the window. "There are no curtains here, someone can just see us."

Olivia chuckled. "That's the point, El. Let 'em watch."

At first, Elliot's jaw just dropped. He was stunned at her words. But then he began to grin and a naughty glint came into his eyes. "So that's how you want to play it?"

Olivia nodded and then pulling him by the neck so that their faces were mere millimeters from each other, she whispered, "Yes, Elliot that's how I want to play it and baby?"

"Yes?" Elliot asked, his eyes glazing over with excitement.

"I'm already dripping wet." Olivia's voice oozed sex and need. She grabbed his right hand and pushed it between her legs.

"Fuck. You are dripping." Elliot growled lustfully.

"Fuck me El. Fuck me now." Olivia commanded.

Elliot hastily took off his shirt and then unbuckled his belt. Then with one hurried pull, he took off his pants along with his boxer briefs. His cock which had become rigid when he touched Olivia's soaked panties, sprang free. It was so big and hard and all purple red.

"Hmmm…." Olivia purred. "Someone's turned on and hard."

"Oh yeah baby. Come here."

Elliot pushed her gently onto the sofa that sat facing the window. Olivia moaned as she felt his fingers touch her panties and slide them down. Once they were off, Olivia shamelessly spread her legs and Elliot bent down. He gave her dripping, wet pussy a slow lick, going through her entire length. Olivia uttered a curse and whimpered. She pushed Elliot's face against her pussy even more and his tongue invaded her slick wet walls. Olivia couldn't contain herself and her face was contorted in pleasure as Elliot continued to devour her. "Oh, God Elliot, so good…so fucking good…."

Elliot momentarily stopped and looked up at her, his face flushed with desire, his lips and chin wet with her juices, "You taste fucking good, Liv. I love eating you out."

"Oh, God, El! Stop talking and go down on me. Please."

Elliot chuckled and bent down again. This time instead of licking her slit, he went for her clit. He suckled on the sensitive nub, while he pushed two fingers into her pussy, sliding them in and out. Olivia was going crazy, but tonight she did not want to come from being eaten out. Tonight she wanted to be pounded by him and she wanted to come while his big cock was inside her.

But before that, she wanted to tease him a little bit more. Reining herself in, Olivia pushed Elliot away from her pussy and forcefully pulled him up. "No, I don't want to come in your mouth tonight."

"No?" Elliot asked in a doubtful tone.

"No." Olivia told him emphatically. "I want to come when you're inside me. I want you to make love to me, to fuck me Elliot until I cannot walk. Okay?"

Elliot looked astounded at her words. But then Olivia did not leave any room for doubt. "Did you hear me, Elliot?"

"Are you sure about what you're asking Liv?"

"Yes, I am." Olivia replied.

"Holy mother of God, Liv…."

Olivia chuckled. "Something about you El…you drive me crazy with horniness and lust. But I still feel safe with you."

"That's good Liv. You'll always be safe with me. All you need to do is tell me stop, remember that."

"I'll remember El . But with you I don't think there's anything you can do to me in bed that will make me say stop."

"Jesus, Liv!"

"Now enough talk. Before I lose my ability to walk, come here."

Olivia got up from the sofa and she grabbed one of the dining chairs. She placed it by the window and facing the window. "Sit down, El."

Elliot obeyed her. Olivia then went to the nearby table where her bag sat and got a what seemed to be a silk rope from it. Slowly, she walked up to him, with a sly smile on her face. "Hands behind your back, Elliot." She told him.

"What?"

"You heard me, hands behind your back."

Elliot followed her instructions and all at once, Olivia was tying his hands with the silk rope. She used the chair's back to anchor the knots. When she was done she checked to make sure that Elliot could not pry himself loose.

"Liv, what are you up to?"

"Just sit back and enjoy Stabler. After this, you get to have your way with me." Olivia promised.

Olivia knelt down in front of him and she lowered her mouth to his rigid cock. But she didn't take him into her mouth. Not yet. Smiling to herself, she gave his cock a little lick around its head, licking off the pre-cum. Elliot groaned. "Fuck, Liv."

She giggled a naughty little giggle and said, "You taste oh so delicious, El." She looked up at him, her eyes teasing but alight with desire.

She bowed her head again but still did not take him into her mouth. This time, she just blew softly on his cock. Her lips and her mouth were so near but she did not touch him. She just let him feel her breath. Elliot was cursing and she could see him trying to get out of the ties that bound him. But he could not. She had tied him up very well.

"Do you like that?" Olivia asked him.

"Liv, you're gonna kill me. Please…" Elliot whispered, his voice harsh with wanting.

Olivia chuckled again. "Patience, El."

Elliot growled again and Olivia could see his cock twitch. Smiling at his obvious desire, Olivia now gently encircled him with one hand while the other ran two fingernails down his length. Elliot practically roared at the sensations she was producing and with gritted teeth he spat, "Liv, Jesus, please! Please!"

She looked at him then and instead of obeying him she stood up and crashed her mouth into his. She opened her mouth and drew his tongue inside hers in a hot urgent kiss. God he tasted so good. Elliot was like a drug to her. He could bring her to such euphoria at the slightest touch. She continued to kiss him and then forcing herself to pull away, she started trailing kisses down. When she reached his nipples, she started sucking on the right one and then the left one. Elliot was pressing up from his position but could not do much with his hands tied behind his back.

After she had satisfied herself with his nipples, she started working her way down again. She licked his taut abdomen.

Finally, she couldn't let Elliot suffer anymore and all at once she opened her mouth and took all of him inside her. She didn't gag. She just took his cock practically all the way in down her throat. At first, she didn't move and just let him feel her warm mouth enveloping him. Then she started to hum and Elliot roared again. "Fuck Liv."

At his words, Olivia's control broke and she started to slide his cock in and out of her mouth while her hand twisted up and down in the same rhythm as her mouth. Elliot's eyes rolled and he whimpered and cursed. He looked down at Olivia and was hit by a big wave of lust when he saw that she was looking at him as she ravaged his cock with her mouth.

"Shit, Liv, I'm gonna cum." Elliot told her.

His words only served to egg Olivia on and she only sucked him all the more harder. She would go up and down with her hands and mouth and then she would suck. She repeated her actions over and over until she felt Elliot twitch. "Shit, Liv, fuck, I'm coming baby. You don't have to…oooh, oh! Oh! I'm coming."

Elliot jerked his pelvis up with each spurt. Olivia never stopped and took all of his sperm inside her mouth. "Oh God.." Elliot groaned. He was still coming. He spurted so much sperm into her mouth that he was scared that she would gag. But she didn't. She just continued to suck him as he came. When at last, Elliot lay limp, his orgasm done, Olivia took him out of her mouth and swallowed his last bit of cum. She wiped her mouth and gave his cock one last lick and stood up, smiling.

"You taste so good, El." Olivia told him, mischief written all over her face.

Elliot was sweating and he felt so weak from his powerful orgasm. "Damn, Liv. Wow." He breathed.

"Did you enjoy that?" Olivia asked, that damn naughty look still on her face.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm glad you did. But I hope you're not too tired yet. Because it's your turn this time. Are you ready? Because I am, my pussy's so wet for your cock, baby." She still hadn't untied him and as she stood in front of him, she took of one finger and put it inside her. She moaned as she felt her finger enter her. She then withdrew it and put in Elliot's mouth. "See what I mean?"

"Fuck, Liv. Untie me now." Elliot commanded her.

"Are you gonna fuck me hard, baby?" Olivia asked as she untied him.

Olivia had not even finished completely untying him but Elliot had already broken free. He grabbed her and he reached for her back and unhooked her bra. Olivia let her bra dropped to the ground and Elliot gave her a once over. "Holy shit, Liv. You're fucking gorgeous, you know that?"

Then without another word, he led her to the window and turned her around against it. Elliot was already hard again. Without preamble now, he took his cock into his hand and aligned it with her pussy and plunged in.

Olivia's splayed her hands on the window and whimpered. "Shit."

"Oh yeah, baby, you're so fucking wet and tight. My cock loves that pussy so much." Elliot told her. He then reached around to her front and found her clit and started rubbing her clit. As Olivia moaned in ecstacy, Elliot began to pummel her. Olivia could see the city beneath her as she faced the window her hands against it as Elliot thrust in and out of her hard and fast. Her full breasts were bouncing and she could feel his balls slapping against her ass as he took her.

"OH GOD, EL. Keep doing that, I'm so close baby." Olivia whimpered pushing against him, meeting every thrust he gave her.

"No, not yet, Liv. Now it's your turn to be patient." Elliot told her gruffly.

He pulled out from her making Olivia swear in protest. He turned her around and pushed her against the glass window. Then he slid down on his knees and he spread her legs. He plunged his tongue into her wet and warm pussy. He found her clit and sucked on it hard. Olivia almost fell down from the pleasure that ran through her and she found herself getting more wet. Elliot was relentless and the extra wetness he had caused just made him more excited and eager.

Olivia's legs quivered from under her but still Elliot did not let up. Olivia could feel her orgasm building again and she forcefully pushed Elliot's head away from her. "I want you inside me now, El. I'm about to cum and I want to cum when you're inside me. Please."

This time Elliot heeded her pleas and he stood up. He pushed her against the glass window again, raised her right leg and plunged into her once more. But instead of driving into her in a frenzied motion, Elliot slowed down. He made each thrust count, made sure she felt each thrust inside her. Elliot crushed his lips against her as he bared down on her. Then he pulled away and he took her other leg and when her legs were wrapped around him he pummeled into her hard but slow. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts against his face making her feel every grunt and breathe that he took. His hands travelled to her ass cupping them.

Olivia felt her legs shake again and she knew she couldn't take much more. Elliot felt her shakiness and wrapping his arms around her he moved away from the window and set her down on the couch. Olivia leaned back against the sofa, her legs spread wide while Elliot continued his deliberate hard drives.

"OH GOD, Elliot, yeah, baby, give it to me. You feel so good, oh shit, I'm gonna cum baby!" Olivia shouted, her moans and whimpers loud.

"Cum for me, Liv. I want to feel you cum before I do." Elliot told her.

Elliot thrust one more time and Olivia lost control. She felt herself clamp down on him and wetness flooded her insides. "Oh, Elliot, I love you so much, shit. Yeah…oh baby…so good…El!" Olivia shuddered as wave after wave orgasm enveloped her entire being until she finally lay limply in his arms.

But Elliot hadn't reached his breaking point yet. "My turn baby." He said as he pulled out. "Turnover and on your fours."

Olivia did as she was told and the moment she was in position, Elliot rammed his cock into her pussy, pumping and slamming into her from behind. A second orgasm was quickly building inside Olivia and as Elliot's thrusting became frenzied, he put his hands on her breasts pulling on her nipples. "Oh God, El, I'm gonna cum again. I want you to cum at the same time."

"Oh yeah, baby I'm so near. You're pussy's so wet again."

"Fuck yeah, El. I'm close again."

Olivia grabbed one hand from her breast and she guided it to her clit. As his fingers met with wetness and got stained with her wetness, Olivia removed them and guided them into her mouth where she sucked them. That action drove Elliot to his edge. "Oh shit, Liv. Fucking so good, I'm gonna cum." He started pummeling harder and faster, his balls slapping rapidly against her ass cheeks. "Yeah, baby, I'm coming. Yeah, yeah, oh I love you Liv. Yeah, so fucking good." He shouted and cursed and said her name as he felt his cock spurt his seed inside her coating her.

When Olivia felt his first spurt coat her, it drove her to her second orgasm. She screamed his name as both of them continued to thrust in rhythm until their orgasms faded and they both collapsed on the sofa, exhausted but sated.

A few moments later, Elliot got up and pulled out from her causing Olivia to groan. "Shit, do you know I really hate the moment you pull out?"

Still breathing rapidly, Elliot replied, "Yeah, me too. It feels so good inside you."

"I know baby. It feels good when you're inside me."

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too El."

He stood up and looked at the sofa they had just used and chuckled. "I think we may have to get that cleaned before your friend comes back."

Olivia glanced at the sofa and chuckled when she saw that it was wet and stained. "Oh shit, yeah."

"We should probably get cleaned up before we sit on anything else."

"That's probably a good idea." Olivia agreed, laughing. "Although if we shower together, we could clean up even better."

Elliot groaned but he was grinning for ear to ear. "Can you even walk?"

"Not yet." Olivia admitted.

"Then let me carry you." Elliot offered.

"In a minute." Olivia was still breathing rapidly, her face still flushed. She paused and then she asked, "Do you think anyone saw us?"

"I don't know. But we gave them a good show if anyone was watching."

"Hell yeah, we did."

"You're something else Olivia Benson."

"You bet I am. And that's why you love me."

"And that's why I love you." Elliot agreed.

"I love you too, El. Now carry me to the shower and let's cleaned up." Olivia commanded.

"Whatever you say, Liv. Whatever you say."

Elliot bent down and scooped her up. As they made their way to the shower room, Elliot kissed her and told her he was going to make love to her again when they got there.

_**A/N: Whew! I have to admit I enjoyed writing that! What I'd give to have a telescope and to be watching that. Okay, okay, not true, but you gotta admit, Elliot and Olivia are hot together! Review please!**_


	5. With Love

With Love

_**A/N: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine. They are Dick Wolf's.**_

_**So I wanted to do another installment and I still wanted to make it mature. But this time instead of the usual playful, lustful interaction I wanted them to really make love. Not sex, making love. I hope I accomplished it below. Enjoy! And reviews are appreciated as always! Thank you to all have reviewed so far and to those who have read this series. I'm so happy to have more than 2,000 hits to date for this. Thank you again!**_

It was four in the morning and Olivia was asleep. She, Elliot, Fin and Munch were on an undercover operation and they had been relegated to living altogether in a house in Long Island while the operation was going on.

Fin and Munch were in one bedroom while Elliot and Olivia had separate ones to themselves. After a particularly harrowing night with their target, Elliot had gotten back to the house at 4am.

The events of the night which had Elliot pretending to be a buyer for young girls left him feeling out of sorts. And because of that, he had found himself crawling into Olivia's bed.

He had never the guts to make the moves on her before and for what it's worth, that night he had the courage. Maybe he just needed her. But he knew it wasn't that. He loved her. And tonight what he witness was so devoid of love that he had to make sure that someone felt loved and he wanted to be loved in return.

Elliot took off his clothes until all he had left on was his boxer shorts and then quietly he slipped into bed next to Olivia. He put his arms around her as he laid next to her.

For a few moments Olivia didn't stir. He pushed her hair back out of her eyes and suddenly Elliot saw Olivia's eyes fluttering open. Olivia gave a little gasp when she saw him. "Elliot – what…"

Elliot didn't let her finish. Instead, he whispered urgently, "Ssshh..." And without another sound, he crashed his lips into hers.

It took only a moment and then Olivia was kissing him back. She turned her towards Elliot, wrapping her arms around him and kissed him. Their kissing was hot and full of longing. When they broke apart, they didn't speak. Blue eyes looked into warm chocolate ones. He gently moved her and then she was below him.

He slid his hands along smooth skin of her arms, going up, pinning them over her head as he went along. "God, Liv, you're so beautiful. I love you."

Their gazes never wavered and Olivia knew he was telling the truth. Tears stained her eyes as she made a whispered confession back. "I love you, too."

Then he was kissing her once more. And they were flying and melting all at the same time. When they broke apart, Elliot put his hands under the tank top she wore and pulled it off of her. Suddenly, Olivia was naked beneath him and she took his breath away.

"Elliot, are you sure about this?" Olivia asked. Her face wore a worried expression and she wanted him to be as sure as her before they went past the point of no return.

"I've never been more sure of anything, Liv." Elliot replied softly. He brushed her hair from her eyes and looked at her. And the love she saw there took her breath away. "I love you, Liv. I've loved you for a long time. And tonight, I saw so much pain and evil. I realized that there are so many people out there that are wanting for love and yet here I am denying myself of the love I've always known."

"Oh, El. I love you too. You know this is going to change everything." Olivia answered, a bit of fear still in her voice.

"Yes I know. And I'm ready. Are you?"

"I'm scared Elliot."

"Me, too. But that's okay. I'm ready. I hope you are too. Because I've wanted this for a long time." Elliot confided, still holding her gaze.

Olivia closed her eyes and she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes again and found Elliot waiting, still gazing at her. She reached out for him and as she pulled him down for a kiss, she replied in an aching tone, "I've wanted you for such a long time too. I'm ready, El."

Smiling now, Elliot captured her lips again and kissed her slowly and with all the love he felt for her. Olivia kissed him back with the same intensity. Their mouths opened for each other and their tongues darted in and out.

Elliot slid his tongue along her lower lip and then bit it softly. Olivia gave a low moan and murmured, "Please, El."

Elliot didn't waste any more time. He pulled away from her lips and started feathering kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts. He captured one nipple in his mouth and slowly he pulled on it before he released it only to capture it and suckle on it.

Olivia knew that Munch and Fin were mere doors away and struggled to remain silent. The effort made her restless and Elliot could feel her shifting underneath him with want and desire. Her body radiated heat and his received it as they were skin to skin.

Olivia could feel her pussy dripping with wetness. Elliot had moved on to her other breast and repeated the same motions. He pulled it slowly then released it only to capture it again all at once and suck it. "God El. That feels so good." She whispered above him.

She could not feel his hardness yet but she knew he was as aroused as she was. His face was flushed and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his body.

He was now making his way down again. He feathered kisses from her left breast to her abdomen then to the part just above her panty. His fingers brushed the edges of her lace boy shorts. Her breath caught. His hand went from the tops of her panties to between her legs. He rubbed her pussy through the lace and he groaned softly. "You're so wet, Liv. God, I want to taste you."

He pulled down her panties slowly and looked into her eyes as he did so. Olivia knew he must be seeing the fire that was burning within her. She saw the same fire in his eyes and she knew then how much he wanted her.

Her panties were finally off and Elliot sat up spreading her legs exposing her bare pussy. Still looking at her face, his hand moved between her legs and he slowly entered with two of his fingers. Olivia gasped and Elliot moaned when he felt how wet and tight she was. "Oh my God, Liv."

"Oh, El!"

He moved his fingers in and out of her pussy. For a few minutes, he did just that, just reveling in the pleasure of her wetness and tightness. His blue eyes never left her brown ones and Olivia bit on her lower lip to keep the loud sound of pleasure that was bubbling inside of her. "God, Elliot, that feels so good."

"Just relax, baby and enjoy." Elliot told her in a low voice. He pulled his fingers out of her. They both saw how his fingers glistened with her juices. Elliot raised his fingers to his mouth and put them inside, licking the juices from them.

The picture of him doing that was so erotic that Olivia felt her get even more wet. "You taste so good, baby." Elliot told her when he was done. "And now, I'm going taste your pussy. I'm going to make you feel so good baby."

Then without another word, he opened her legs and bent down. He licked her dripping slit with a firm yet soft tongue going through her entire length. A pained moan of pleasure escaped Liv but then she bit her lip again, forcing herself to be silent.

She propped herself up slightly on her elbows and watched Elliot as he ravaged her pussy with his tongue. Seeing him in between her legs, sucking on her pussy and eating her out made her flood more wetness and she could hear the sound of Elliot's tongue lapping her up, lapping her juices up.

"Elliot, I'm gonna cum." She whispered urgently, grabbing his head and pushing his tongue further down her pussy. At her words, Elliot's tongue found her clit and he licked it and sucked it relentlessly. "Shit." Olivia said through gritted teeth. Her hands began to fist the bed sheet beneath her. Her back arched as a big wave of pleasure crashed over her and drove her to the edge. "El, I'm coming. Oh baby." She grabbed a pillow to muffle her screams of pleasure. She clamped down on his mouth, on his face and lifted up her hips grinding her pussy against him, her orgasm getting the best of her. Elliot continued to lick and suck until she pushed him gently away, her pussy too sensitive for now for more.

Elliot sat up and he wiped his mouth which was wet with her cum. "I could addicted to that." He told her, grinning wickedly.

Olivia was breathing hard, her face flushed, her breasts heaving on her chest. "Oh, God, El me too."

"I can't wait to be inside you."

"Neither can I." Olivia confessed, blushing.

Elliot started to pull down his boxer shorts. Olivia sat up and put her hands on his stopping him. "No, let me." She told him in a voice low with desire, looking up at him.

Elliot obeyed. Before she did so, she let her hand touch and feel his hardened length that clearly showed through his boxer briefs.

"You're so big, El."

Elliot moaned at her touch and said, "Please, Liv."

She let her fingers touch the tops of his briefs and then in one sudden move she pulled them down. Olivia's mouth opened and her breath caught again for the nth time that night. Having been his partner for a long time, she had seen glimpses of his bulge before. She remembered in particular the night she pretended to be a prostitute when he was undercover and the only thing he had on was boxer briefs. But never did she even think that he was this big. Or could get this hard.

His cock was practically to his stomach. He was that hard. He was also enormous. He was easily ten inches and he was thick too. Her pussy which was sensitive still post orgasm quivered and wetness pooled in between her legs again. She let her hands softly slide up and down his entire length and Elliot stirred restlessly. She looked up at him. She lowered self on the bed again and said, "I want you inside me, Elliot please. Make love to me."

A low growl tore from Elliot's throat as he opened her legs again. He plunged two fingers into her wet and warm pussy once more, making sure she was ready. "Liv, you're so wet again."

"You do that, El. Just you."

Another groan escaped Elliot and he replied almost achingly, "God, Liv, I love you. I've loved you for so long and I can't wait to show you now."

Without any further invitation or words now, Elliot guided his cock into her and slowly entered her inch by inch. When the head of his cock breached her entrance, Olivia bucked up. "Oh, God, El. You feel amazing."

Taking his time, Elliot moved slowly. He could feel her walls adjusting to his size and her wetness welcoming him. He had never felt so intimate with anyone in his life. They kept their eyes on each other as he continued to make his way inside her. Olivia was breathing hard and her face was flushed bright pink.

"Oh God, oh!" Olivia exclaimed. He was so tight inside her that at first there was a bit of pain. She bit her lip, not wanting to cry out.

"Are you okay, Liv? I know I'm big and you're so wonderfully tight."

Olivia nodded feverishly. "El…oh, yeah baby, it feels so good this tight."

Reassured, Elliot gave one last push and he was finally fully inside her. He didn't move at first. He didn't want to move. It felt so good being completely inside her wet and warm pussy.

But then he looked at Olivia, whose face had an expression of pained pleasure that was on the brink of exploding and suddenly he had to move. Slowly he pulled partially out of her and then pushed back inside of her. His movements were slow but hard and deliberate. He made her feel every stroke, every thrust.

Olivia wrapped her legs around him and pulled Elliot down to her, kissing him urgently, hotly as he continued to slide in and out of her in that slow, mindblowing manner. Their bodies were skin to skin, overheating as they made love.

Elliot gently broke away from their kiss and propped himself with his hands, needing to look into her eyes as he got both of them closer and closer to nirvana. Olivia's fingers scratched his back as he continued to thrust in and out of her pussy, his balls slapping against her. She pulled him down once more and bit his shoulder open mouthed in order to suppress the loud moans that were coming out of her.

Her left hand grasped his hard ass and her fingernails dug hard into his flesh. Then, suddenly Olivia lifted her mouth from his shoulder and she took his face in her hands, cradling it. Her eyes met his and she whispered, "El, I want you to cum inside me. I want to feel you spill inside me. Please, baby."

"Are you sure, Liv?"

Almost eagerly, Olivia nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." Another moan tore from Olivia's lips and she whimpered, "Oh, El, I'm gonna cum again."

"Yeah, baby, cum for me. I'm close too. Cum for me."

His words did it. He felt Olivia clench and she grabbed him pulling him to her, crashing her mouth into his to stop the scream that was coming out of her. As her lips touched his, Elliot lost control and began to thrust faster and faster until he too, felt like screaming. They kissed urgently , needing to muffle the screams coming from both of them. Elliot felt every quiver of her pussy as she pushed against him, riding her orgasm and Olivia felt every throb and spurt of his cock inside her as she filled her with his cum.

Their bodies remained in motion, him thrusting, her bucking up all the while kissing each other as if they never wanted to let go until their orgasms faded. As their bodies relaxed, their kissing gentled and slowed until they pulled apart, breathing hard, looking at each other, tears in both of their eyes.

"I love you." Elliot whispered, panting, putting his forehead against hers.

"I love you." Olivia whispered back.

They were still, in that position for a few moments before they collapsed together in bed. Elliot pulled Olivia to him and put his arms around her.

Though they couldn't see each other's faces now, both were smiling. The tears they had shed were not ones of sadness. They were produced because of the ferocious intimacy of the experience.

"Liv?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot. "Yes?"

"We just changed everything."

"I know. And I'm glad we did."

"Me, too." Elliot smiled at her.

"I love you, Elliot Stabler."

"I love you, Olivia Benson."

They kissed each other again. Then smiling once more, they settled into each other's arms and fell asleep. Happy and sated. They had changed everything and they were ready.

_**Awww…I loved writing this. It was still smutty but it was fluffy too. Just my opinion. Any suggestions or request for the next installment? Let me know.**_


	6. Let Me Make It Better

**Let Me Make It Better**

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine. **_

_**So this story is dedicated to slc3407 and to everyone else who loves SMUTTY E/O stories. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for this series and I do hope that changes soon! Enjoy! ;-) And please review.**_

"Easy does it…" Olivia told Elliot as she helped him get in his bed.

"I'm okay Liv, it's a through and through on my arm. Not a big deal." Elliot replied a little testily, still a bit groggy from the painkillers that were given to him in the hospital.

Elliot had been shot by a rape murder suspect that he and Olivia gave chase to early in the morning. Thankfully, it was not life threatening. The doctors did however warn that he might feel weak and that he could develop a fever.

"El, just shut up and let me take care of you." Olivia admonished. She looked him in the eye when she said this and Elliot softened.

"I'm sorry. I just hate feeling weak." Elliot admitted, looking sheepish.

"I know. But you were shot and thank God it was just your bicep that got hit otherwise…" Her voice trailed off and tears filled her eyes.

Now it was Elliot's turn to comfort her. He sat up gingerly, reached out for her face with his good arm and said, "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm alive."

Olivia brushed her tears away hastily. "I know. Because if you weren't okay, I would have killed that asshole and then killed him again."

"Sssh. It's okay, Liv. I'm fine."

"I just got you, El and today, I faced the possibility of losing you and I know if I did, I wouldn't be able to take it."

"But you didn't. I'm here, Liv and I'm here to stay. I promise."

"I love you, El."

"I love you too, Liv."

They looked at each other and fell into each other's arms sighing in both exhaustion and contentment. A few minutes later, Olivia shifted in Elliot's arms and she heard him groan because she had accidentally hit his wound.

"Oh my gosh, El! I'm sorry." Olivia told him.

Elliot grimaced. "It's okay. It's just sore."

Olivia suddenly grinned and asked, "Want me to make it all better?" There was a naughtiness in her tone.

Despite his exhaustion, Elliot lit up and asked just as mischievously, "What did you have in mind, Ms. Benson?"

"Well, let's see…" She put her hand on Elliot's forehead and said, "I think you are a little hot there, Mr. Stabler. Let me get a thermometer and let's check on your temperature shall we?"

She hopped off the bed went to his medicine cabinet and got an old fashioned and got an old fashioned mercury thermometer. When she returned and settled herself next to him and said, "Open your mouth."

Still grinning, Elliot obeyed and she stuck the thermometer under his tongue. She waited the required 3 minutes before pulling it out. She then took the reading and declared, "99.7. You have a slight fever my love."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Elliot asked his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"I think I should give you a sponge bath. Would you like that El? So that your temperature will go down?"

"I think if you do that Liv, my temperature will only shoot up more." Elliot stated, a smirk on his face.

She playfully swatted him on his thigh. "El! I am serious here!" She gave him a mock pout and then continued. "But if you don't want it, then that's fine. I'm just gonna go home and I'll see you in the morning."

She started to get up and laughingly Elliot grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving with his good one. "Liv! Don't go! I didn't say I didn't want you to do that. I only said it may have my temperature shoot up more. Didn't say I didn't want it."

Chuckling, Olivia settled back next to him and asked, "So is that a yes or a no, El?"

"That is a definite yes, sweetheart." Elliot confirmed.

"Good. Let me get some warm water and a washcloth. When I get back, we're gonna get those clothes off of you, okay?"

Elliot locked eyes with her and Olivia raised her eyebrow, waiting for his response. "Okay."

Olivia smirked knowingly and replied, "I'll be right back.

Elliot laid back on his bed while he waited for Olivia to come back. He closed his eyes for a moment and it wasn't long before the fog of sleep started to overtake him. But before sleep could fully claim him, he suddenly felt Olivia's hands on his shirt. "El? I'm back." She said.

His eyes fluttered open and he could see that not only was she back with the washcloth and warm water, she had also changed into one of his shirts. And she was wearing only that shirt. A white shirt. Shit. She looked hot. And just like that his cock twitched.

"Let's get you out of this clothes, alright?

Mutely, Elliot nodded. He could already feel his cock hardening and Olivia had barely touched him. He saw that she was no longer wearing a bra and her nipples were also standing at attention.

Slowly as to not hurt him, she removed his long sleeved shirt. When that was off, her hands travelled to the waistband of his cargo pants. She unbuttoned it and then unzipped his fly. Once she accomplished this she pulled down, divesting him of them. She gave a little laugh when she saw his hardened length embedded against his boxer briefs.

Elliot moaned and whispered, "Please, Liv."

"Hmm…not yet, El. Remember spongebath."

Purposefully now, she reached for the washcloth, dunked it in the basin filled with warm water and then squeezed the water out of it.

She start with his forehead - she dabbed on it with the washcloth then made her way down to his cheeks then his neck. They stared at each other, never tearing their gazes away while Olivia continued with her "spongebath".

She broke eye contact momentarily when she removed the washcloth from his neck and dunked it into the basin again. She repeated her previous actions and this time she started on his chest. She gently rubbed his chest with the damp cloth and moved it around in soft gentle circles – it was almost a lazy gentle massage.

She felt Elliot shudder and sigh. She gazed at him again and he smiled at her. "That feels good, Liv."

"That's the point El."

"But I have to admit…" His voice trailed off.

"You have admit what El?"

"Uh, I'm really turned on. Look." He motioned to his crotch area and she saw that his earlier hard on had not abated. And she could swear she saw it twitch.

Olivia gave a low chuckle as she continued her motions on his chest. She met his gaze again and then replied, "I have to admit too, I'm soaking right now, El."

Elliot gave a loud moan when he heard her words. He sat up and with one quick motion, his right hand that was with the good arm was between her legs. He cupped her mound and he uttered a curse. "FUCK, Liv, you are so wet."

"Hmmm…El…." Olivia pressed down on his hand and then she gently pushed him back on the bed.

Despite the fact that he was lying down again, Elliot still had his hand between her legs. Still holding the washcloth, she straddled him and started rubbing his nipple area in a circular motion. Elliot grunted at the sensations such a simple action could produce within him.

Elliot pushed her panties to the side and slid one finger into her slit. Olivia's breath hitched as she felt his finger slide into her and she whimpered. As Elliot's finger assaulted her pussy, she leaned forward capturing one of his nipples in her mouth. She gave it a little lick, then ventured to allow her tongue to circle it, making it into a hard bud.

The feeling of her tongue on his nipple caused Elliot to buck and his inserted finger went deeper into her. Olivia pushed against his finger, almost riding it and at the same time, she stopped her licking and putting his nipple in between her lips, she pulled.

"Oh God, Liv!" Elliot exclaimed. He used to never like it when Kathy would play with his nipples, but with Olivia it was different. Something about the way she did it made him all the more horny for her.

All at once, Elliot put a second finger into her pussy and this time it was Olivia who cried out loud. "El, God damn!" It was almost like they were in a contest on who can give each other more pleasure.

"I know you like it when I do this to you." Elliot whispered.

"Oh yeah I love it." Olivia admitted unabashedly.

"You're fucking wet…I love that I make you so wet…" There was pride in his voice, in his expression when he said that and Olivia fought the urge to laugh and roll her eyes. Men and their egos. That was her silent thought. But then again, she loved all of Elliot including his big ego.

Olivia realized then that she was almost trembling. She reached for the basin and dipped the washcloth into it again. She gave it a little squeeze but left most of the water in it. Then she turned and she squeezed the rest of the water onto Elliot's chest. The warm water hitting his skin felt good and it got even better when she started licking him where the water had hit.

"Liv…"

"Yes, Elliot?" She looked at him, her pupils totally dilated from the high she was experiencing right then.

"Ride my face." Elliot's voice was soft but his tone was almost harsh – the result of lust coursing through every fiber of his body right now.

"What?" Olivia's eyes widened. She had never done that with him before. She had actually never done that with anyone. Oral given to her was always something that she was reluctant to do. And it was only with Elliot that she learned to enjoy it. But he had always gone down on her. She had never had actually taken the reins and controlled the experience.

"You heard me. You're so fucking wet and I want to feast on your pussy. But I can't do it the way I usually do because of my arm. Please Liv." Elliot said, looking at her intently blatant want in his eyes. He was still fingering her and Olivia who loved it when he did that didn't complain. His fingers were sliding in and out so easily because they were so slick and lubricated for her juices.

"I…I've never ever done that before, El." Olivia stammered out. Though the desire she felt was clear in Olivia's expression Elliot could tell there was hesitation there and….what was it…was it embarrassment? Elliot was not sure. Surely, she couldn't be embarrassed about doing that with him…and to him.

"You haven't?" There was a touch of disbelief in Elliot's voice.

"No…you know I've always been a bit shy about oral…" Olivia admitted.

Elliot nodded. "And you know to this day, I can't even imagine why you would be. Your pussy tastes so good. And it's beautiful. It gets all pink and wet when you're turned on…at least that's how it gets with me. I love your pussy so if you want to make me feel better - please let me taste it and feast on it." Elliot asked. "Come on Liv, just straddle my face."

Olivia's face turned red at his words.

"Are you feeling embarrassed?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded.

Elliot smiled gently, a tender and understanding expression coming over his face. "Oh baby, there's no need for that. You know I want you all the time right? I want to experience everything with you. And if this is something you've never experienced, I want you to. I promise you it is not going to be embarrassing or anything near that."

"Will it make you feel better?" Olivia asked, a smile beginning to form on her face, but clearly still unsure.

"Hell yeah." Elliot answered.

Holding Elliot's gaze, Olivia didn't speak anymore. Instead, she removed Elliot's fingers from her pussy and took them off. As she undressed Elliot licked the fingers that had been inside her. The taste of her made his mouth water for more. He kept his eyes on her while she tossed the washcloth that was still holding to the dresser table beside his bed and then took of her shirt. She was completely naked now and Elliot almost cried out at the beauty of her body.

"Are you sure about this El?" She asked him one more time, still hesitant.

"Fuck yeah." Elliot replied. "Please Liv…"

Without another word, Olivia shimmied up until she was straddling his face. Then slowly she lowered her pussy onto his mouth. The moment he could reach it, Elliot's tongue darted up and invaded her slick so walls. Oh my GOD! Olivia thought, shuddering with pleasure at the sexual indulgence she was allowing herself.

She lowered herself still and put her hands against the headboard of the bed for support while Elliot plundered her with his tongue even more.

At first she was just stationary and then she realized she didn't have to be still. She could move. She could ride his tongue. The pleasure that she was getting was so much that finally she couldn't take it anymore and she started riding him. She met Elliot's every lick with a thrust down of her own and then led him to her clit. Elliot grunted from under her but then he started tonguing her clit relentlessly. And Olivia rode him. She was practically grinding her pussy into his face, her head thrown back in pleasure.

"OH fuck, El. That's fucking good. I'm so fucking near. I'm gonna come all over your face."

Her words only served to make Elliot ravage her more. He grabbed her ass with his good hand and pulled her down on him even more, allowing him to capture her clit with his lips. He sucked on it hard and Olivia screamed. "OH MY GOD! ELLIOT! FEELS SO GOOD!" She humped his face and Elliot struggling for air, released her clit.

The moment he released her, she craved to have his mouth on her clit once more so she positioned herself so that every thrust that she gave his tongue would flick over it. Her movements were becoming frenzied and she could feel her body start to tremble as she felt her orgasm near.

"EL! DAMN IT…OH FUCK, OH MY GOD! BABY, I'm gonna cum…." She exclaimed her voice was almost pained with the sweet torture his mouth was inflicting on her. "Suck my clit."

She didn't need to say anything else, Elliot pushed himself up and captured her clit again and sucked. With that last action, Olivia went over the edge, big waves of pleasure surged through her and she rocked and rode Elliot. "FUCK, EL! Oh shit, so good, so good, I love you! Yeaahhhhhhhhhhhh…."

Elliot continued to plunder her pussy until finally she could no longer take it and she had to push up and stop. She moved down and looked at Elliot. He was grinning, his mouth wet with her juices.

He licked his lips with his tongue and said, "Wow, Liv! You taste fuckin' amazing, you know that? And I loved how you rode my tongue. Wow!"

Olivia blushed and asked, "Really? It wasn't…you know icky?"

"Icky? Are you kidding me? NO WAY. I could do it that way with you every time."

"Really?" Olivia asked, looking doubtful still, still doubtful that he enjoyed the experience as much as she did.

"Yeah, really." Elliot confirmed. "I promise, Liv, okay?"

"Okay." Olivia smiled still a bit shyly. It would still take some time for her to get comfortable with that act that way. That was definite. Wanting to distract Elliot from their current topic, she moved down and got the washcloth again and wiped his lips and mouth, cleaning him off. "It's your turn."

Moving swiftly she tossed the washcloth again and then with one pull, she divested him of his boxer briefs.

His cock sprang free. And she gave a little giggle of pleasure at its sight. Elliot was huge. Especially when he was rock hard as he was now. At about 9 inches, his cock stood straight in all its glory, turgid and purple red. Olivia was almost salivating at its sight. It was so beautiful. And it felt so good to have it inside of her. "I love your cock, El. Shit. So huge and long and thick. I love having it inside my pussy."

It was amazing how she can say that without batting an eyelash but then so shy when it comes to an act that actually pleasures her. But Elliot didn't bring that up now. He knew it took her time to warm up to new thing. So instead, he remarked in answer, "So why don't you do exactly that?"

"In a minute, right now, I want it my mouth." Olivia told him. Her tone sounded very in command and if it was possible, it only made Elliot harder.

Having said that, Olivia immediately lowered her mouth to his erect cock and took it all in. She started to hum as she just let it sit in her mouth for a few moments. Elliot groaned and she felt his dick twitch. "Livia, I'm not gonna last…please, just ride me."

She tore her mouth from his cock and grinned. "Not yet baby. I want to do something to you. Not sure if you've ever had it done to you before."

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"Why don't I just do it so that you won't wonder."

Then without waiting for an answer from him, Olivia lowered her head towards his crotch again. But this time, instead of sucking or licking his cock, she went lower and started to tongue his perineum. At first, Elliot was in shock, but that wore off after a few seconds and then he started to feel one of the most intense sensations in his life. Her tongue there, wherever there was, well it was heaven. Elliot's cock twitch and he knew that if she didn't stop right then, he would cum.

So using all of his willpower, he croaked out, "Liv, oh my God. That feels so good, but you gotta stop. I'm so near. And I don't want to cum without being inside you. Please Liv. I'm sorry you have to do all the work tonight…"

Olivia heard the desperation and need in his voice and obeyed. She sat back up, smiling and said, "Did you like that, El?"

"Hell yeah…oh my God. Where was that you were doing that exactly. I couldn't tell exactly but it felt so good."

Olivia started to straddle him and reached for his cock. She aligned it with her pussy and began to allow him to plunge into her slowly, "Where that was my love, is your perineum."

"My what?" Elliot asked then gasped. Olivia had just sank his cock all the way inside her wet pussy.

"Perineum." Olivia said. "That area between your balls and your ass." She chuckled a little and then sobered. She started to slowly go up and down his now very hard cock.

She reached out to her back and cupped his balls in her hand. She could feel them draw in – he was close. "Fuck Liv! Oh God!" Elliot exclaimed.

"You like what I did baby? And do you like what I'm doing now?"

"Oh yeah. Baby, ride my cock please."

Olivia started moving faster and she bent backward, hands on the bed behind her as she ground her pussy onto his cock. She felt his every throb because he was so big and hard. Elliot was trying to thrust upward meeting her every grind, her every upward and downward motion. He could see her breasts bouncing and the red flush of her skin on her chest. Her mouth was half open from the lust that was running through her body. She was a sight to behold and it only made Elliot that much closer to the edge.

He reached out with his good arm and touched her breast, pinching the nipple and pulling it. He elicited a groan of pleasure from her and her fast pace became even more frenzied. Fighting through his pain, Elliot now couldn't help but reach with both hands to cup her ass.

He thrust upward over and over until finally Olivia felt her cusp. Sensing her tightening, Elliot gave one last push upward and growled as his orgasm took over. He started spurting his sperm inside of her, as he thrust and thrust against grinding pussy. "OH MY FUCKING LORD! LIV! AHH, AH AH!" Elliot's cries filled his room and he was sure his neighbors were going to complain the next day.

Then suddenly, Olivia cries joined hisown as her orgasm took over her. "FUCK, EL!" She felt her pussy walls tighten and clamp onto Elliot's cock, milking him even more. "SHIT, OH MY…CHRIST! Elliot! Fucking so good!" She continued to go up and down his cock, her face contorted in tortured pleasure until at last she felt her orgasm subside and then fade. She collapsed on top of Elliot in a heap then, breathing heavily, her breasts against his chest, his cock still inside her pussy.

"Oh my God, Liv. That was…that was.." Elliot had no words at the moment for what they just experienced.

"Therapeutic?" Olivia teased weakly, still lying down on top of him.

Elliot gave a low chuckle. "Yeah. "

"Do you feel better?" Olivia asked, she put her hand on his forehead. It was no longer hot because of both them were coated in perspiration from their lovemaking.

"Yeah. I do."

"I don't think you have a fever anymore." Olivia said, smiling.

Elliot felt himself and grinned. "No I don't think so either. Nice work."

Olivia found herself laughing and declared, "Somehow I don't think the ER doctor would approve of my methods."

"So who cares? I feel better, Liv."

"I'm glad."

"And that move you did with my pe…per.."

"Perineum."

"Perineum – was awesome. You can do it anytime." Elliot laughed and Olivia joined him.

"I'm sure you'd like that and you know what I'd love to." Olivia confessed, looking shy suddenly.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, El. I'm so glad you're okay. Again, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you today."

"Ssh..don't think about it anymore. All is good."

Olivia nodded.

They were silent for a moment just basking in each other's companionship and the comfort that each one gained from the other. Then Elliot spoke up again. "Hey would you hate me if I said, let's go to sleep already?"

Olivia chuckled. "No not all. I'm exhausted too. Let me just clean you off and I'll get cleaned up okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Liv."

Olivia pulled herself up and gave Elliot a quick kiss on the lips and replied, "You're welcome."

At that, Olivia sat up and then took the washcloth that had been discarded long ago and dipped into the now cold water in the basin. She squeezed out the water from the cloth and then wiped Elliot down. Once he was cleaned off, Olivia got him some sweats and a wifebeater and help him put them on.

When Elliot was dressed and relaxed in bed, Olivia told him that she'd just take a quick shower and then she'd join him. Elliot nodded his assent and Olivia took a quick shower. When she came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, she saw that Elliot was asleep.

She smiled as she watched him sleep. He was so handsome and he was finally hers. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that. Elliot Stabler was hers. And she was his. OH MY GOD. It finally happened. Olivia and Elliot were happy. She didn't realize it but she was grinning now. Yawning then stretching her arms over her head, she got into bed next to him, wrapped her arms around him and in a few minutes she too was asleep.

_**Well, well, that was something else. I know it's not quite the Dr. Olivia story I promised slc3407 but I hope you like it anyway. **_

_**If there's anyone else with a request or suggestion for this series, do let me know and I will see if I can make it happen. In the meantime, please do review here or on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_


	7. Razor Burn

**Razor Burn**

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.**_

_**This idea just popped into my head and I ran with it. Hope you guys like it! As always please review! **_

It was a Monday and it was Olivia's off from work. Elliot was away visiting Eli in Long Island where he lived with Kathy since the divorce. Olivia was a bit sad that it was her off and he was away, but she understood. He needed to see his family.

It was a hot summer's day in the city and Olivia was feeling drowsy from the heat. Elliot would be back on Wednesday and tomorrow she would make sure she got herself ready for him coming back with a full day of pampering herself. But right now, she gave herself permission to be lazy and lay down for a nap.

She got changed into pajamas and a tank top, not bothering with underwear or a bra, turned her A/C on full blast and got into bed. A few minutes later she was asleep.

Elliot had told Olivia he was going to coming back into the city on Wednesday. What she didn't know was that he had deliberately misled her because he wanted to surprise her. He knew that she was off for the next two days and for once she wasn't the one on call.

The two of them have been practically living together since he left the squad and since his divorce 3 months ago. He was actually set to move in with her in another 2 months when his lease was up in his apartment in Long Island City in Queens. In the meantime both of them have put the effort to commute between their two places.

As agreed with Olivia prior to his departure, he was going to be staying over her place and that was the reason that he went straight to her apartment. It had been be a long drive from Levittown where Kathy and Eli now lived and all her really wanted to do when he got to Olivia's was relax and then make love to her all day long.

Miraculously he was able to find parking right near her street. He grabbed his bags and he eagerly sprinted to her place. When he got to her door, he listened before opening it. All seemed quiet inside, no sound of anyone moving around or the TV. He therefore assumed the Olivia was either out or asleep. In case it was the latter, he decided to open the door quietly, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

As soon as he got in the door, he knew Olivia was home as he saw her house keys and her police issued vehicle's keys in their usual spot on the table right next to the door. He grinned, thinking how she was going to be surprised and how much he was going to make her squirm in pleasure and make her shout over and over. He had been away since Friday afternoon and he was craving Olivia.

Moving quietly, he set down his bags by the couch in the living room. Even more quietly he opened the door to her room.

He was met by a blast of cool air as he walked in and saw Olivia lying in bed, asleep. He grinned to himself and still quiet, he started to get out of the clothes he was wearing. Once he was just down to his boxer briefs, he got in bed and slid his arms around her.

Olivia only stirred for a minute but then she abruptly sat up with a gasp. "What the..?"

Elliot chuckled and said, "Sssh…it's me."

Then without waiting another minute, Elliot turned her face towards hers and crashed his lips onto hers. Getting over her surprise, Olivia quickly responded and opened her mouth to his, her tongue meeting his and playing together.

Elliot shifted them then, not breaking the kiss, making Olivia lie flat on her back while he moved on top of her straddling her. Already he was hard and he wanted to take her then and there.

Still kissing her, Elliot's hand started to tug at her pajama's waistband. He wanted to touch that wet pussy of hers now. And he had absolutely no doubt she was wet.

But suddenly Olivia grabbed his hand and stopped him. She then reluctantly broke their kiss and breathed out, "No, El. Wait."

A little upset but a lot more confused, Elliot looked at her and asked, "Why?"

"El, uh, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until Wednesday." Olivia questioned him back.

Elliot sat up at her question and Olivia could see that she had upset him. "So I guess you're not happy that I decided to surprise you and be here earlier. Thanks, Liv."

Elliot started to get off of the bed but Olivia grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Elliot, wait. Of course, I'm happy to see you. I've missed you so much." Olivia told him. She pulled him back down and looked at him straight in the eye.

However, Elliot was still clearly upset and asked another question. "If you missed me so much, why did you stop me?"

At his question, Olivia blushed deeply. "Uh, El it's not that I don't want to make love….I really really do, in fact, I'm already wet…but…" Her voice trailed off…

"But what Liv?"

"Elliot I, I…well whenever you and I are together, I make sure that I'm you know…ready for you…"

"What do you mean?" Elliot looked thoroughly confused now.

Olivia blushed again and then exclaimed, "Damn it, El. I'm not shaved down there right now. And, and, I don't want you to see my…you know, like that."

At first Elliot just stared at her and then he started to laugh out loud.

Olivia folded her arms across her chest and pouted when she saw his reaction. "Fine, laugh at me."

Seeing that this time she was the one upset, Elliot made an effort to stop laughing. He succeeded but his eyes were still sparkling with mirth. "Oh Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that, it wouldn't matter to me at all."

Olivia nodded. "I know, El. But it matters to me. I want to be at my best for you."

"You already are." Elliot told her tenderly, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Nevertheless…" Olivia returned.

"Alright, Liv, I understand." Elliot answered. "So, if that's the way you feel, why don't you let me shave you?"

"What?" Olivia was flabbergasted at his words.

Elliot grinned. "You heard me, let me shave your pussy."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am. I would seriously want to do that for you. Will you let me? Will you trust me?"

Once more Olivia's face flushed. The intimacy of what he was suggesting was beyond words…to turn what is normally a mundane task almost to something that is shared and intimate…"Oh God, Elliot."

"Is that a good or bad "Oh God"?"

Olivia smiled and told him, "It's a good one."

He smiled back and asked again, "So will let you me?"

Olivia turned bright pink once more but then she nodded. "Yes, El." Her voice was tinged with shyness. "But El, I have a ritual on how I go about it…and we have to follow it exactly. Are you okay with that?"

"Hell yeah!" Elliot declared his tone eager and excited.

Olivia chuckled. "Okay. But you have to let me run the bath first, and then you can join me."

"Okay."

Without another word, Olivia got up from bed and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she called to Elliot and he eagerly joined her.

He was already naked when he came and got into the tub behind her. Olivia could feel his still semi-hard cock against her back and she moaned a little bit, snuggling closer to him. "This feels so good, El."

"Fuck yeah, Liv." He could feel himself already hardening again. He extended his arms, snaking them to her front and with both hands, latched on her breasts, kneading them.

"Oh, God, El. Hmmm…" Olivia murmured in pleasure, feeling wetness flooding her again.

"So, Liv, take me step by step. I want to do this right." Elliot told her, all the while he was still working on her breasts. His fingers were now pulling on her nipples and it was all Olivia could do from crying out loud.

"Well first, we soak here for about five minutes. We have to soften up the skin down there." Olivia advised.

Elliot removed one of his hands from her nipple and brushed the hair covering the back of her neck. When he saw her bare skin, he leaned in and gave her neck a little lick and suckle. Olivia gasped and whimpered. "God, El I am fucking wet."

"And you know what I am right now. You can feel me." Elliot replied, his voice already raspy with lust.

"I know." Elliot could tell that Olivia was equally aroused. Her face was flushed once more and he knew it was from more than the warm water.

Olivia turned her head around and gave him a hot open mouth kiss. It was only for a few moments, but the kiss was so intense that when she broke away, the two of them were panting. They held each other's gaze – warm chocolate eyes looking straight into sapphire ones before she turned away and leaned back against him, her back rubbing deliciously against his hard cock.

Olivia grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts again, wordlessly telling him to play with them. Elliot accepted her invitation, pulling and pinching her nipples erotically. "Damn, Liv."

"Sssh…" Olivia whispered.

He looked down on her and he could see her against him, her eyes closed, enjoying what he was doing. When finally he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Olivia leaned forward and turned towards him again, looking at him expectantly.

Elliot saw her gazing at him and asked, "So what's next, Liv?"

Still covered in bubbles, Olivia smiled and got out of the tub, running to the adjacent shower. Elliot followed suit.

"El." Olivia said when he got in with her.

"Promise me you won't be grossed out when you see it."

Elliot's eyes travelled to her pussy which was still covered with white bubbles. A tender look in his eyes, he gently brushed away the bubbles exposing her. Olivia held her breath as she saw Elliot take in the sight of her pussy. "Beautiful…" Elliot murmured.

For the nth time time that day, Olivia blushed and answered, "It is not. It's stubbly."

"So what?" Elliot replied. "It's still beautiful, just like the woman who it belongs to."

Unable to speak, Olivia simply turned and a took a washcloth hanging from the door hanger and handed it to him. She then turned on the shower and the water started to hit the two of them.

Olivia reached for her juniper breeze Bath and Body Works body wash, opened it and poured it into the washcloth Elliot was holding. She positioned herself in front of him, back towards him then reached for his hand holding the washcloth and guided it to her pussy. Whispering, she instructed him on what to do. "Next, you have to gently wash it so that it is thoroughly clean and ready."

With her hand guiding his, Olivia started to rub the washcloth on her pussy. "Got it?" Olivia asked, turning her head slightly to look at him.

Mutely, Elliot nodded.

With that assurance, Olivia released his hand and Elliot started on his own and then stopped.

He quickly turned her around to face him and knelt down before her. And before Olivia could protest or say a word, he took the cloth again and started to clean her. He rubbed the wash cloth gently but thoroughly all around her pussy and that area between thighs.

Olivia looked down on him and felt herself get even more wet. She whimpered. This has to be one of the most erotic things she's ever experienced in her life.

Olivia was so lost in the sensations that Elliot was eliciting from her that she didn't realize that he had stopped rubbing her with the washcloth and instead was rubbing her clit with his hand until a few seconds into it. Olivia gasped and looked down on him.

"Liv…" His voice sounded drugged out, like he was high on something. And he was. He was high on her.

"El, that feels so good…"

He swiped her slit with a finger and Olivia's legs trembled slightly. "So wet, Liv."

"El…hmmm…baby, we're not done, please." Once more she had to summon all of her will power to pull him up.

Elliot groaned but obeyed. As he stood up, Olivia saw that his cock was rock hard. She smiled up at him, her eyes at half mast and without breaking eye contact, she grazed his hardened length with her fingernails.

Elliot bucked in pleasure and uttered a few curse words. She could see that Elliot was right near his edge. But she didn't relent. Instead she simply stopped touching him and turned the shower from hot to cold – to cool them both off.

When he felt the change in temperature, Elliot gasped. But then after that initial shock, his breathing normalized and the edge was taken off. "Better?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, much."

"Good."

Olivia turned the shower knobs turning the water off. The shower room was now stark in its silence.

"So what next?" Elliot questioned, breaking the quiet.

"Since we're already washed off, the next step is to apply shaving oil."

"Shaving what?"

"Shaving oil. This one." Olivia reached for a bottle on the floor of her shower and handed it to him.

Elliot looked dumbstruck then asked in what could only be described as a choked voice, "What do I do with this?"

"Well," Olivia began, "You pour just a tiny bit of oil onto your palm and then you have to apply it to my…well…you know." Olivia was beginning to enjoy herself and the embarrassment had faded. There was now mischief in her tone.

Elliot swallowed. "Liv, you're gonna kill me."

"You said you wanted to do this for me. Have you changed your mind?"

"No, but…" Elliot swallowed again, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down his throat, "Liv, I'm going to get so turned on again."

"So will I…" Olivia admitted.

"And fuck, Liv…I want you so badly right now." Elliot confessed, his eyes were dark with lust.

"Me too..and you will have me as soon as we get done. I promise."

Not wanting to prolong their sweet torture any longer, Elliot opened the shaving oil and poured a small amount onto his hand. He set the bottle down and told Olivia to turn around. Olivia obliged, turning her back to him. Elliot reached to her front in that instant and started applying and rubbing the oil onto her mound.

From his first touch Olivia moaned. "Shit!"

The effects of the cold shower immediately wore off and Elliot hardened again. He could feel Olivia's wetness pouring out of her slit and he couldn't help but shove two fingers inside. Immediately however, Olivia grabbed hold of his hand and pulled them out.

"Not yet, El." She breathed.

Elliot cursed again and then willed himself once more to calm down.

Keeping hold of his hand firmly in his, Olivia bent down once more and this time she grabbed her Schtick Quattro razor and a bottle of shaving gel. She then faced Elliot and gave him her next instructions. "Now that's done, the next step is to apply shaving gel and then finally shave."

"Thank God! I'm in agony here."

Olivia gave a snort of laughter, even though she agreed. Secretly, she loved how turned on and tortured Elliot was right now. "Now that you know the lengths I go through for you, I hope you appreciate it."

At her words, Elliot momentarily forgot his lust and tenderness for the woman before him took over. "Thank you, Liv. I do appreciate it, even though with or without all of this, you have to know I am so in love with you."

"I know El, but I want to do this. Even if I don't have to. And don't you ever forget I am so in love with you too."

They kissed briefly then and when they pulled apart, Olivia asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." And just like that Elliot pressed some shaving gel into his hand and began applying it liberally on Olivia's mound. The gel was a little cold and made Olivia jump a little before the motions of his hands on her made her whimper again.

Once he was satisfied that there was enough gel, Elliot went down on his knees again and began to shave her. He started with the outer regions, carefully and gently going over her mound with the razor. For a moment, he stopped. He looked up at her and told her, "Spread your legs, Liv."

Olivia obeyed and Elliot continued. He made sure he got the area between the thighs and then once he was satisfied that it was smooth he moved towards the inner parts until her reached the edges of her slit. He spread her folds with two fingers on hand, while he with the other he moved her razor slowly over the area. Olivia had her eyes closed as he did this. One would think she'd be scared to have someone else be close to her pussy, her ultimate pleasure points with a sharp razor. But this was Elliot and she trusted him implicitly.

She could feel him going over her folds and the outer area of her slit carefully in short quick strokes making sure the area was shaved and cleaned. Olivia's legs were spread wide and she started to tire. She also started to become impatient because she now wanted Elliot so badly. But she knew he had to take his time. He didn't want to rush and hurt her.

Finally after long minutes, she felt Elliot stop. She heard him put the razor down and she opened her eyes. Elliot was standing before her again and he reached for the detachable shower head. He took it out of its resting place, turned the water on and began to wash Olivia off.

Olivia moaned loudly. His hand was between her legs but he wasn't putting his fingers inside her. He was simply washing her and it turned her on so fucking much.

A minute later, Elliot turned off the water, place the shower head back in its place and reached for a towel that was hanging right outside the shower door. He toweled Olivia off and then used the same towel to dry himself as well. When they were both finished drying off, Elliot said, "Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?"

"Wait!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

Instead of replying, Olivia simply put one hand on her pussy and rubbed herself. "Hmmm…all nice and smooth El. You did a good job. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hmm…El…"Olivia intoned, putting one finger inside her own slit. "I'm fucking wet." She started sliding her own finger in and out of her own pussy, making Elliot's eyes glass over.

"Fuck Liv, bedroom now."

Then without warning, Elliot lifted her and carried her from the shower to the bedroom. As he walked across the few short steps to the bedroom, Olivia removed her finger from her pussy and put inside Elliot's mouth.

Elliot moaned and sucked her finger clean before releasing it and setting her down on her bed.

Once Olivia was flat on her back, Elliot got on the bed with her and straddled her. "Please, El." Olivia begged.

Elliot reached between her legs and rubbed his palm flat on her pussy, feeling it's silky and soft smoothness. "That feels so good….and wet, Liv."

"Hmmm…El…fuck...I want you inside me right…Ah!"

Elliot had suddenly pushed his big hard cock inside her waiting slit. And he slid all the way in with one big push. "OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed. "So tight, so wet, so good, Liv."

"El, baby, please move and please fuck my brains out."

He didn't need to hear any more words and Elliot began a rhythm that was relentless and almost rough. And in a few moments, he could already feel her tightening around his cock. "OH God, Liv. Yeah, that's it, squeeze my cock. Oh baby, I missed you so much. I missed being inside you. A few days feels like a year."

"Do you really like my wet pussy? Do you love your cock inside it? Because my pussy loves your cock so much El!"

"Oh yeah, baby. I love it so much. It feels like heaven." Elliot continued to thrust in and out of her, his movements frenzied. Olivia arched her pelvis up meeting his every thrust. Grinding her pussy against him, creating more friction and creating more pleasure.

Olivia's hands found themselves on Elliot's ass, gripping the cheeks hard as she urged him closer, deeper into her. She could feel his muscles bunching and clenching as he drove into her.

Then Elliot paused. She was about to protest but then he simply took her left leg and put it on his shoulder and started his relentless pumping again, his body now sleek with a sweat. The added position made him hit a particularly tender and sweet spot in Olivia and she screamed. "EL! EL! Too…too good..too good…shit! Take it all baby!"

"Liv, I'm so fucking close. Oh damn baby. You feel so fucking good."

"ELLIOT! I'm gonna cum…I'm…I'm cumming! EL…." Olivia cried out, as a tsunami of pleasure overwhelmed her. Her grip on his ass was iron clad as she thrust upward with her pelvis, grinding faster and faster. "OH MY GOD! OH GOD, EL…AHHH! AH!" Her wet and slick walls kept clenching over and over, squeezing Elliot's cock.

The sensation of Olivia's pussy walls gripping his cock in a sweet vise finally grove Elliot to edge as well. With one loud and long groan, he rammed her pussy one last time and his seed began to spurt out as Olivia's pussy continued to squeeze his cock, milking him. He could barely move as he came and he could barely speak. It was so good. All he could was groan and whimper in ecstacy.

Both of their orgasms lasted a long time and finally long moments later, Olivia calmed down followed by Elliot. Their breathing still rapid, they collapsed in each other's and their arms wrapped around each other.

A few minutes later, when their breathing had returned to normal, Elliot turned them into a sideways position, facing each other. They were still intertwined and Elliot was still inside Olivia and made no motions to pull out. "I love you, Liv." He said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I love you, too El."

They didn't to say anything else. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other, Elliot still inside her. Then, needing rest, they closed their eyes and slept.

So, what did you all think? I had a lot of fun writing this! Wow, 10 pages of SMUT. LOL. Please review here or on Twitter: Jo_Bautista


	8. Summer Rain

Summer Rain

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine…sigh….**_

_**New installment! Someone requested for a new installment of the Sex Files for some good old fashioned smut. You know who you are, so here it is. Plus, I also needed a break from the seriousness and heartache of Like He Loves Me and It Happened One Night. **_

_**This fic was inspired by Matthew Morrison's song "Summer Rain". In case the name Matthew Morrison doesn't ring a bell, he's Mr. Schu on "Glee." **_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Nothin' better than givin' this all to you**

**And the weather's only adding to the mood**

**See the wind's blowin', fire's growin, both of us soakin' wet**

**But let's stay, let's get carried away**

**Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there**

**Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care**

**But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights, yeah**

**Who needs lovers' lane?**

**Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was Elliot and Olivia's first outing as an official couple. Over the last 6 months, after Elliot's divorce had been finalized, the two of them had gradually started to finally admit that there was really more than friendship between them. Eventually they started dating, but it was only today that they felt their relationship was at that point that they could now share it with their friends.

It had been easy to hide the relationship because Elliot was no longer with the 16th precinct. But of course, you couldn't be with a unit for 17 years and not made any ties. So when he came back after taking time out, he had slowly reconnected with everyone. Now, he was back to the way things were before he left.

No one had been surprised but at the same time everyone was surprised. They had kept their secret so well, that no one knew until today. But of course, they were Benson and Stabler and the moment all of the people in the 16th precinct heard that Elliot was divorcing, they knew it was only a matter of time.

It was a hot New York summer and Casey had invited them to a barbeque held at the rooftop of her Hell's Kitchen apartment.

Everyone from the 16th precinct was there – Fin, John, Nick, Amanda, the Captain and of course there was Melinda Warner from the medical examiner's office, also Alex, Mike Cutter, Gillian Hardwicke, Kim Greylek and more. It was all in all a very fun summer's afternoon party.

By the time the sun was beginning to set and the neon lights of the Theater District began to light up the night sky, everyone was feeling full and on their way to be being tipsy or drunk. Suddenly however, the clouds began to gather in the dusk sky of Manhattan, signaling that rain was imminent.

Casey started telling everyone to go inside before it starts to pour but a lot of people were just drowsy from having too much food and from too much beer and cocktails. Very few moved from their spots until the first drops of rain started to pour.

Olivia got up from the lounge chair that she was sitting on, ready to bolt inside with the others. But then, Elliot stopped her. "No."

"We're going to get soaked!" Olivia protested, but stopping as Elliot asked her to.

"So?" Elliot asked, a mischievous smile lighting up his face.

Olivia saw his eyes raking over her body, taking it all in – taking in how her dress which was white, was wet and clinging to her body, giving him an all access pass to see well – to see a LOT! Olivia was wearing a purple bikini underneath her dress as it had been a pool party but they never did get to swim. But now as the rain started in earnest, the bikini clearly showed through her dress.

Finally catching his meaning, Olivia chuckled and threw herself into his arms. Elliot was only wearing a wifebeater and board shorts and as she pressed her body into hers, she could feel all of him, including his hardened cock.

Elliot's mouth captured hers in a demanding, urgent kiss. They kissed with their mouths open and their tongues began to sword fight. Elliot's hands travelled downward and cupped her ass, squeezing the cheeks, pressing her pelvis into his rock hard length.

Olivia moaned and reluctantly pulled away. "El…fuck…"

"Oh, God, Liv." Elliot groaned. His blue eyes were glassy with lust.

Their gazes locked into each other and without another word, Elliot had peeled off Olivia's dress and then quickly took off his wifebeater.

"Let's go into the pool, Liv."

Olivia nodded.

Once they were in the pool, Elliot took Olivia into his arms, while Olivia wrapped her legs around him. They kissed once more, languidly at first. But then their kissing began to get urgent again and Elliot led Olivia to the one corner of the pool. As Olivia leaned against the ledge, Elliot pulled back and then mischievously untied her bikini top.

Olivia felt the pool's water hit her breasts and she moaned. Elliot took one pebbled nipple with his slightly calloused fingers and began to play with it, rolling it and pinching it. Olivia bit her lip to keep from crying out loud. "El..my God."

Elliot grinned and his other hand found her other nipple. Simultaneously, he began to roll her nipples with his fingers then pinching them. Olivia felt the wetness begin to pool in between her legs. Unable to help herself, she whimpered and shoved one hand inside Elliot's shorts. She found his hardened cock and began a slow, relentless stroke.

Elliot growled. "Shit, Liv."

"Baby, I love your cock. It's always gets so hard."

"Only for you, baby."

"Oh God, I love this. Doing this in a pool, in the rain." Olivia told him in a tortured tone.

"You know the other buildings might see us, right?" Elliot told her.

Olivia's eyes widened but then she grinned. "Let them. I don't care."

Elliot groaned at her words. "Fuck yeah."

Olivia's grip tightened on his cock even more and her stroking became more deliberate and relentless until Elliot couldn't take it anymore and he removed one hand from one nipple, putting it in between her legs.

He pushed aside her bikini bottom and without warning, he shoved two fingers inside her pussy. Another sound tore from his throat as he realized how wet she was. He started to twist his fingers inside her, preparing her for him. The rain and the pool water made the warmth in between her legs even warmer. It felt so fucking good. Just the thought that in a few minutes that it would be his cock inside her not just his fingers was all he could do to not to cum right then and there.

"Baby," he whispered hotly to Olivia, "I need to be inside you. I want my cock to slide in and out of you, here, now."

"Hmmm…not yet, baby…come on. Make me cum with your fingers first and then you can have me."

"Fuck, Liv."

"El, come on. I don't want this to end yet. Make me cum." Olivia whispered back.

Olivia pushed him away, then lay her arms across the pool's ledge. If anyone had come right then, they would have seen Olivia's bare breasts.

For a brief second, Elliot only stared at her, she looked so beautiful, soaking wet from the rain while the neon lights of the nearby building lit up the background. Then suddenly, Elliot brought his mouth to her nipple again and latched on it. He sucked it and bit it softly as his fingers continued to work their magic inside her pussy.

Olivia held onto that ledge for dear life it seemed. She was tossing her head right and left, sweet yet tortuous pleasure flooding all over her body. She wanted to grab Elliot's head to push him more onto her breast but she couldn't. So she just lay there and let him work on her.

When he was satisfied with her first nipple, he latched on to the other one. Once he did that, his fingers curled inside her and his thumb found her clit and started to rub it relentlessly. Olivia's breathing began to come faster and faster. She bit her lip to keep from crying out loud. But she couldn't help it. It felt too good and a loud moan erupted from her. "Oh fuck, Elliot, that's it, feels so good, baby."

Her words only seem to spurn him on and he rubbed her clit even more furiously, sucking her nipple even harder. "Oh God.." Olivia whimpered. "Baby, I'm gonna..I'm gonna…Ahhh, El shit I'm cumming, baby!" Olivia's back arched off the edge of the pool and her body started to tremble as wave after wave of orgasm overtook her body. Had there been anyone on the rooftops of the other buildings and if the rain wasn't pouring as hard, they would have surely heard her cries of pleasure.

Elliot continued to suck and lick her nipple until finally, her trembling stopped and her breathing began to slow down. He lifted his head up closed the gap between them once more. Olivia wrapped her arms around him as he pulled his fingers from her pussy. And before the rain could wash them clean, he put them inside his mouth tasting her.

"Oh baby…" Olivia breathed, her arms tight around him, her legs wrapped around his waist, head dropping to his shoulder. "That was so good. No one has ever made me cum the way you do."

"Really?" Elliot looked surprise and proud at her confession.

"Really."

"Good."

Olivia was silent for a few minutes and then she unwrapped her legs from Elliot. "What are you doing?" Elliot asked.

Olivia didn't answer. Instead, she just grinned and stood there. Elliot looked on, puzzled at first but then a broad smile came to his face, when suddenly he saw what Olivia had in her hand. She had taken off her bikini bottom.

"Your turn." She breathed.

Grinning and making barely discernible movements, Elliot removed his shorts and tossed it to the ledge of the pool. His grin faded however when Olivia's hand was suddenly on his cock again, stroking it under water. Her forefinger went to the tiny slit on the head his cock and she began to graze it back and forth. At the same time, while her gaze held his, her other hand slipped under his balls and cupped them, lightly squeezing them.

Elliot emitted an almost feral sound at the sensations Olivia's motions were producing. "Fuck." Elliot spat out.

"Feel good, El?"

Despite the rain still pouring down, Elliot's entire body felt hot and he nodded almost vehemently. "Oh yeah, baby, I need to be inside you now. Please."

Olivia nodded and she jumped onto Elliot's, wrapping her long legs around his tapered waist. Elliot pushed her against the ledge of the pool and then with one big thrust, he was inside her to the hilt. Olivia gasped at the intrusion. The first time he entered her was always accompanied with a little bit of pain because he was so thick and long. But then her pussy adjusted and all that was left was extreme pleasure.

Elliot began a slow, deliberate rhythm, sliding in and out of her. He was so hard and his cock was throbbing. He grabbed the ledge and started to pound into her hard. Olivia bit his shoulder to keep from crying. Her arms around him were slipping from the wetness of their bodies but she valiantly held on tightly.

His thrusts began to get shorter and quicker, hitting her in a spot so sweet that she could feel herself biting harder and harder until she tasted blood. She tore her mouth from his shoulder and threw her head back, biting on her lip this time.

Elliot barely felt the pain of her bite. All he could feel was the amazing wet warmth of her pussy hugging his cock. She was so wet and tight and her breasts were pressed against him, nipples rubbing against his chest. The friction down there and the friction of her pebbled nipples against his skin combined with the water beating down on them was almost too good.

Elliot could not keep quiet and finally neither could Olivia. A string of four letter words began to come out of their mouths. Their breaths were heavy and noisy, whimpers and moans tore from them in between curses of pleasure.

Olivia could feel her back banging against the pool's edge and she cried out in pain. Elliot realized this and quickly murmured, "Oh, God, Liv, I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

"No, it's okay, keep going, baby. You feel like heaven inside me. I need more, I want more."

"No, wait." Elliot said.

He pushed them off the ledge and with his cock still buried in her, he walked them over to the steps of the pool. There, he sat on one of the lowers steps, placing Olivia on top. This time had anyone from the party come back for them, they would have really been seen and they would have been found out. But the rain was still pouring and no one came.

And at that moment, Olivia didn't care if anyone did come and watch them. Olivia locked her ankles behind him and started to ride him. Her naked upper body clearly visible over the pool. Her back was being pelted by the rain and it only added to the pleasure. Drops of water ran down her face, moistening her lips, making her flushed face an erotic picture to behold.

She began to ride Elliot up and down, her motions frenzied. She held tightly as she could onto his shoulders, grinding her pussy onto his cock, making sure that he was inside her to the hilt. Elliot thrust upward, meeting her every movement, holding onto her ass.

He leaned forward and momentarily captured a nipple to suck it. Olivia gave another loud whimper when he released it with a pop. "Oh, God, El…I'm close…fuck baby."

Elliot could feel her pussy pulsating and her channel narrowing. She WAS close. And it felt so good – her tightness becoming even more so, squeezing him more and more, getting ready to milk him.

"Liv, baby! You're so getting tight. God damn, feels so good." Elliot hissed.

The grabbed at each other then, tightly wrapping their arms around each other, Olivia going up and down, riding him hard.

"Liv, baby, I'm gonna cum so hard." Elliot told her, feeling his balls drawing tight.

"Yeah, El, cum hard. Cum hard inside me."

"Oh yeah, baby. " Elliot exclaimed, his voice almost a cry.

She shifted a bit and suddenly his cock was rubbing against her clit as it slid in and out of her pussy. Olivia began to tremble and her pussy clenched. Elliot howled feeling her pussy squeeze his cock hard. Elliot gripped her even more tightly and suddenly he bucked up and began to shoot his seed inside her. A moment later, Olivia shattered too. Their cries filled the night as they both came hard. Elliot continued to thrust upward with every spurt of his cock inside her and Olivia ground her pussy even as she trembled from the waves of her orgasm.

They didn't stop their motions until their orgasms came to an end. And when it was done, they both leaned in, their foreheads touching, their breathing ragged and the rain continued to pour.

Neither had the ability to speak then. They were too sated, too spent to say one word. Instead they just held each other and when they could finally move again, they kissed. Elliot was still buried inside Olivia and as they continued to kiss, he felt himself harden again.

Olivia's eyes grew large when she realized that Elliot was fully aroused again. The fire in Elliot's eyes came alive once more. "Liv, get up." He asked her urgently.

Olivia obeyed and he pulled them out of the pool. He led them to behind the bar that was set up for Casey's party. Once there, he told Olivia, "Bend over, Liv."

Olivia placed her hands on at the bar and obeyed. The next moment, Elliot had rammed his cock into her pussy again. He pummeled her hard and fast. One hand went around her and found her clit and began to rub it.

Despite the fact that she had just come, Olivia could already feel another orgasm building up. The sound of Elliot's balls slapping against her ass and the feeling of the rain was so sexy, that suddenly she was so wet again.

"God damn, Liv, you're fucking soaking. You're soaking my cock, baby."

"Elliot, so hard.. so big…fuck me hard."

"You want it hard."

"Yeah, hard."

Elliot didn't waste any more time and he pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back into her forcefully. He removed his fingers from her clit and put both hands on her breasts. He pulled on her nipples, making her cry out.

Olivia put one hand between her legs and began to rub her clit as Elliot continued to pummel her. "Oh, God, baby that's it. I'm gonna milk you again."

"Yeah…Liv, squeeze my cock, milk me dry." Elliot commanded her.

"Shit..damn, Elliot, I'm…I'm…"

Suddenly Olivia pushed back against him hard and threw her head back, and let out a loud cry.

Elliot felt her pussy walls contract and squeeze his cock hard one more time and he was gone. One thrust and he was spilling his seed inside her again and again. He came so hard that Olivia felt his sperm and her juices start to spill out of her pussy.

As always Elliot didn't stop ramming into her until both their orgasms faded.

When they were done, their legs trembled. Elliot quickly pulled out of her and they collapsed against each other.

"Fuck, El. That was…" Olivia's voice trailed off.

"Amazing, Liv. It's always amazing with you. And I could do it again in a few minutes."

Olivia laughed then. "I know you could, but El, we'll be prunes by then. And don't you think Casey and the rest are looking for us by now."

"Let them!" Elliot told her, but he was laughing too.

"Shit, how are we going to explain being soaked to them?"

"How about we swam in the rain? That sounds plausible, don't you think?"

"Hmmm…yeah…there are people who might buy that. But I doubt Casey will." Olivia replied.

"Does it matter what she thinks?" Elliot asked, his expression still full of mirth.

"No, not really."

"Well, then there you go."

Their legs finally felt solid enough to walk with again, they emerged from behind the bar, gathered their clothes and got dressed. The rain was tapering off now, no longer a downpour.

"So, swimming in the rain?" Olivia confirmed.

"Yeah, swimming in the rain." Elliot confirmed.

Olivia laughed. "Okay, swimming in the rain it is."

They gave each other a brief kiss again. This time it was pure tenderness – no lust for now. But when they broke apart, they finally were able to see what they looked like.

"Oh my God, El, you're soaked."

"You too." He returned.

"Swimming."

"Yeah, but Liv, you look fucking gorgeous soaking in the rain you know that?"

"And you're still amazingly hot even wet in the rain."

They eyed each other then. Elliot reached for her hands and intertwined them in his. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you, too, El."

And with that, they finally went down and back into the party inside.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Whew! Okay, so that was fun to write. Again, if any of you have any suggestions for the next installment please feel free to do so. You can write me your suggestions here or on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_

_**In the meantime, please do review! Again here and on Twitter! **_

_**Hope that was as good for you guys as it was for me. **_


	9. Naughty

Naughty

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine. **_

**Someone – or two someones are being naughty tonight….**

. . .

It was almost 2 am when Olivia got back home. As always, she had fun with the girls on their night out. But a night out with Casey, Alex, Melinda and Jillian always meant that she got home horny and tipsy. Like every other night that they had gone out, they had always digressed to talking about sex and men.

Tonight, they had got to talking about that new book that came out. Fifty Shades of Grey. Supposedly it was all about BDSM and all kind of kinky sex. And though none of them actually have the book or let alone read it, it had segued their discussion to kinky sex.

Many martinis later plus a whole lot of sex talk, Olivia had stumbled into her apartment, more than a little tipsy and not a little horny. Thank God, Elliot was there waiting for her. She wondered what he would actually say if he knew what she had in mind for him tonight.

She tiptoed to the bedroom and peeked in. Elliot was in her bed, sleeping peacefully. She grinned wickedly to herself. Elliot was in for it. She was so horny. She could feel herself already dripping. But she resisted for now.

Instead of going straight to Elliot, she made a detour to the bathroom. She freshened up by taking a quick shower and brushed her teeth. It lessened her tipsiness but it didn't do anything to relieve her horniness.

She didn't bother to put on any clothes. She wasn't going to need them. She quietly walked back into the bedroom. But before she slipped into bed, she went to where Elliot's clothes and things lay and grabbed his set of handcuffs. Then she grabbed hers as well.

Ready now, she quietly crawled into bed. Slowly, carefully she opened one of the handcuffs and she put it around Elliot's hand. She paused as the cuffs locked, half afraid that he felt and heard its click. A moment passed and nothing. He didn't stir. She breathed a sigh of relief, then she slowly lifted his arm up and she hooked and locked the other cuff to her bed's headboard post. Quickly, but carefully she did the same thing to his other wrist.

When she was done, she sat back and looked at what she had done. She grinned, satisfied. She then took a scarf from her dresser and lay it next to Elliot on the bed. She slipped the blanket that was covering him off of him, exposing all of him to her. Even before she removed the blanket, she knew that he was naked. Elliot never slept with clothes on. At least not when he slept with her.

Finally she was ready and she climbed on top of him. She started grinding her soaking pussy against his flaccid cock. It only took a stroke and suddenly, Elliot was groaning and stirring under her. He started to raise his hands to reach out for her and his eyes suddenly flew open as he encountered resistance. He looked from side to side and saw that he was handcuffed to the bed.

"What the fuck?" Elliot looked startled and momentarily freaked.

"Relax El…" Olivia cooed, running her hands softly on his chest while still rubbing her soaking slit on his cock." I'm just in the mood for a little more fun. Oh God babe, I am so horny." Olivia keened and moaned on top of him, her eyes closing because of the pleasure that she felt doing what she was doing.

"You cuffed me?" Elliot exclaimed, pulling on the cuffs.

"Hmmm…"

"Come on, Liv, unlock me. I wanna hold you please." Elliot asked, his voice a frustrated groan.

Biting her lip and still sliding her pussy backwards and forwards on his now hardened cock, she shook her head. "No." She said.

Elliot tried to sit up but failed. Olivia stopped her movements and then leaned forward. She captured his upper lip with her mouth and bit it. Then she slid her tongue out and brushed his lip with it. She felt Elliot's cock twitch under her and he gave a loud growl.

"Liv, release me."

"No." Olivia told him again. Then in a no-nonsense voice, she added, "Shut up El."

Elliot looked into her eyes and saw the lust raging within her. He whimpered, straining against the cuffs again. He looked at her as she sat up. She was a sight to behold right then. The light from the window accentuated her curves in the dimness of the room and she looked almost ethereal and other wordly. Elliot was so taken by her that he didn't see her reach behind her. The next thing he knew, she was covering his eyes – blindfolding him. Elliot howled in protest. "Liv, what's gotten into you?" Elliot asked.

"Relax, honey. Just enjoy." Olivia reassured him softly.

"I want to see you." Elliot declared.

"Later, right now, just feel and enjoy."

"Liv.."

"Ssshhh…quiet El…unless you want me to put a gag on you too. Do you want me to do that?"

"No…"

"Good. Coz I have plans for that mouth of yours." Olivia told him, her voice seductive and dripping with sex.

Feverishly, Elliot just nodded, biting his lip hard to keep from making any more sounds.

"Good boy."

At first, Olivia didn't do anything, she just sat there, straddling him letting him feel her wet and hot pussy against his hardened length.

Then just as he couldn't take it anymore, he felt Olivia move. He felt her moving up and the next thing he knew, she was straddling his face.

She moved downwards, letting his mouth feel her pussy lips. Elliot couldn't help it. He groaned as his tongue darted out of his mouth, seeking her wet folds.

"Oh fuck." He heard Olivia moan on top of him. He felt her hands go on his chest and he knew that she was straddling him facing away from him then.

She moved up and down, completely in control. One moment she let him eat at her eagerly and the next she would let him barely swipe her slit. Olivia was in ecstasy. His tongue felt so good ravaging her. And suddenly she couldn't take him just swiping at her and she plunged down, making his tongue thrust inside her as she rode him hard.

"God, El. So wet…so fucking ahhh…"

She could see his cock standing up, rigid and pre-cum oozing out of its tip and she couldn't resist. She had to have it in her mouth. Not stopping her motions, she bent down and gave his dick's head a lick. Elliot made a sudden exclamation when he felt her tongue.

He bucked up, making his tongue plunge deeper into her. Above him, Olivia whimpered and then the next thing he knew, she had taken him into her mouth. Still grinding and riding him, she began to suck him while stroking him with her hands. The more she sucked and licked and hummed on his dick the more he ravaged her.

She took him out of her mouth momentarily, unable to stop a whimper from rising out of her. She sat up she put her hands behind her above his shoulder and she rode him fast, furious hard. Elliot was lapping her soaking folds and she could hear how wet she was… she felt how wet she was.

"El, fuck, lick my clit…."

She bent forward again, practically on her fours and she placed her clit on his tongue. She started to rub it, making him lick it, commanding him. "Lick it El, oh God damn."

Elliot responded at once and licked it over and over. Olivia began to emit sounds that she never heard herself make and she could feel her body start to tremble in pleasure. There was a fine sheen of sweat coating her as she bit her lower lip hard.

"Oh, honey, please suck my clit. Make me come baby. Make me come all over your face." Olivia whimpered over and over.

She could feel him straining against the handcuffs as he pushed his head up. His mouth captured her clit and Olivia started to grind faster. The harder he sucked the more she rode him. "Fuck El, I'm I'm…oh God, baby, I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna…fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

Suddenly Olivia was crying out loud and her body started to shake as her orgasm overtook her. "Baby! Shit, I'm cumming. Oh shit, El! So good, too good. Yeah baby…." She went backward and forwards, her clit still on his mouth until finally it became too much and she pushed his face gently away and said,"No more, El, too much…"

Elliot released her clit but gave it one last lick. At that Olivia shivered and then collapsed, exhausted and sated.

A few moments later, as her breathing settled down, she got up and turned around to face him. She saw him licking his lips, cleaning her juices off, savoring it. Grinning at the sight of that, she took off the blindfold.

When he could see her again, he asked him in an awed voice, "Baby, what's gotten into you?"

"Why? You didn't like that?"

"Of course I did, but damn, Liv!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Well, were not done yet El." Olivia replied in a voice still dripping with sex. "In fact we are going to start again right now."

And with those words, Olivia straddled him again, reached for his engorged and hard cock, lined it with her slit and then sat on him, taking him in to the hilt.

"Oh, God!" Elliot breathed. "Your pussy not only tastes good, it feels so good. So tight and wet, Liv."

"It's all for you, El just you."

"Really?"

"Yeah – do you know I've never gotten this wet before you? I've never had such great intense orgasms before you? And I never, ever liked oral before you." Olivia confessed in a whisper as she started to go up and down his cock, slowly and deliberately. "Oh God, El, your cock, I love your cock inside me."

"I love it inside you too, baby."

"Hmmm…" Olivia whimpered, her hands going to her breasts, playing with her nipples, making herself more aroused and wet.

"Oh God, Liv. I love it when you play with your breasts. So fucking sexy."

"You like that, El?"

"Fuck yeah."

"You wanna suck my nipples?"

Elliot nodded eagerly and replied, "Hell yeah."

"Are you gonna lick them and suck them hard?"

"Anyway you want me to, Liv." Elliot's eyes were blazing with desire.

Olivia continued her slow, mindblowing rhythms, meeting Elliot's fiery gaze. Then once more not stopping her motions, she leaned forward and brought her nipple to Elliot's mouth. The moment it was within his reached, Elliot pounced on her nipple, pulling it then taking it whole into his mouth, sucking it hard. Olivia gasped at the sensations he created. Elliot's mouth on her nipple was sending electric shocks all the way to her core, making her drip even more. She groaned loudly as Elliot continued to pull and suck and then lick. He kept repeating that until Olivia pulled away only to offer him the other nipple. He did exactly the same thing on the other one and Olivia felt her pussy ache from pleasure and it spasmed.

Elliot gave a little yelp when he felt her pussy walls grip his cock like a pleasurable vise. "Oh God, Liv, baby, I love it when your pussy squeezes my cock like that."

"Quiet, Elliot. Suck my nipple."

Once more, Elliot just obeyed and he went back to paying homage to her beautiful breasts.

"Oh god, baby. I love that. Hmmm…" Olivia hummed with pleasure and she voluntarily squeezed her vaginal muscles, gripping his cock again.

Elliot moaned but this time knew better than to speak. Finally Olivia was satisfied and she made him release her nipple. "El, you suck my breasts so well. I love it."

"I love sucking them Liv. I love your breasts. They're big and firm and so good."

"Do you think I'm being bad, El?" Olivia asked him sexily. She kept riding him slow and good and she could feel her orgasm approaching. It wasn't close yet, but it was getting there.

"Yes, you are but in a good way." Elliot replied breathily.

"So if I'm being bad, don't you think I deserve to be spanked?" A naughty glint came to Olivia's eyes and she put one finger inside her mouth sucking it. Elliot's dick inside her twitched at the sight of Olivia like that. It was a picture so erotic and sexy that it was all he could do from howling with desire.

"Hmmm…do you want me to spank you, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, El. You need to spank me. I'm being so bad, handcuffing you to the bed don't you think?"

"Hell, yeah. You've been a bad bad girl tonight, Liv. You deserve a spanking." Elliot confirmed, nodding firmly.

"So will you do that if I unlock your handcuffs?"

"As long as it's what you want, baby."

"Oh honey, I've been bad, so you gotta spank me, okay?" It was almost like she was asking him for candy and a surge of lust hit Elliot again.

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment and then Olivia reached towards the table beside her bed and got the key to the cuffs. And while Elliot was still inside her, she unlocked them.

The moment he was free, Elliot flipped them over and pulled out of Liv. She groaned the moment he was no longer inside her but then she was enflamed again when he told her harshly, "On your fours Liv, you've been so bad."

Moaning with lust, Olivia followed his instructions and went on her fours. Elliot paused, just staring at her ass that was up in the air, waiting for him. Then the minute passed and the next thing Olivia knew, he had spanked her. "You're being a bad girl tonight, Liv."

"I know, El. But it feels good being so bad."

"Really?" He spanked her again, and Olivia gave a small whimper as she felt a little sting on her derriere.

"Baby, that hurts so good."

"Are you gonna behave now, babe?" Elliot asked, reaching for her hair and pulling it so that her head jerked back.

"Oh yes, I am." Olivia whispered raggedly.

"Good. Now, just to make sure you learned your lesson, you are going to take my cock inside your pussy and I'm going to pound you hard and good. But you are not allowed to make a single sound. The moment I hear any moan or sound from you, I will stop. And I'm sure you don't want me to stop, do you Liv?"

Olivia shook her head almost in a frenzied manner.

"Good."

And just like that, Elliot plunged into her pussy and began to ram her over and over. Olivia bit her lip to keep from making any sound. God damn, his cock was so hard and big inside her. She was tight and it was a tight fit every time he was inside her which made fucking him so good.

She was nearly crying from the effort of not saying anything. Elliot's thrusts were hard and fast. She was so wet that he slid in and out easily.

Elliot watched as his cock slid in and out of Olivia. It was a fucking sexy thing to see and it only made him harder and crave to be closer to her. He wanted to see her eyes when she came. So once more he pulled out and Olivia still obeying his command to be silent, only turned to him a tortured expression in her eyes.

"I need to see your face, Liv."

Olivia nodded.

"Oh God, I love you!" Elliot declared as he gently positioned her on her back. Suddenly all the mischief was gone from him and it was replaced only by tenderness.

Olivia simply looked back at him, still silent. Still not speaking as he asked her to. He almost cried at her obedience but then instead he just replied as he slowly and gently slid inside her once again, "You can say it back you know."

Olivia gasped then and exclaimed, "I love you too, El. Oh God, you feel so good inside me."

"It feels so good inside you baby, it's like heaven." Elliot cooed, his cobalt eyes on her. He started thrusting harder how – pulling out almost all the way and then slamming back inside her, his balls slapping against her ass.

Olivia could see his cock going in and out of her wet dripping pussy and she moaned. Seeing that big and hard dick of his take her began her undoing.

She grabbed his ass, her nails digging into his skin there while Elliot lifted one leg onto his shoulder making him cock go even deeper into her and hitting a particular spot that just sent chills and waves of pleasure all over Olivia.

They both moaned – they were both making indeterminable sounds now, panting and breathing heavily. Elliot's rhythm became faster, harder and more frenzied. He could feel his orgasm coming.

Olivia's breasts were bouncing as Eliot continued to pummel her. She reached up and grabbed the rails across the headboard trying to give more resistance to Elliot's thrusts. With each push he made, Elliot grunted and she moaned louder and louder.

"OH GOD, LIV, baby! I'm gonna cum!" Elliot cried out.

"Yeah, El, I'm gonna cum too. Oh god, damn!" Olivia's pussy suddenly clenched and it squeezed Elliot's cock inside her good and hard.

Elliot gave a shout and then suddenly he was roaring out loud. "OH FUCK, LIV, yeah baby, squeeze it! I'm gonna, gonna…oh shit, Liv, I'm cumming. AHHHH! DAMN IT BABY!" He thrust hard over and over feeling his cock spurting his spurt his sperm inside her.

The more he thrust, the more Olivia's pussy clenched until finally, Olivia reached her edge too and she too was shouting. "ELLIOT! BABY! I'm cumming too…oh God, oh my fucking…Elliot!" Olivia dugged her nails onto his ass, scratching it and marking as if holding on to dear life as a powerful orgasm ripped through her making her cry out and tremble. She wanted to prolong it by thrusting but she couldn't. She lay helpless there as her orgasm rendered her almost immobile except for the clenching in her pussy and her hands gripping Elliot's ass.

Finally their orgasms waned, Elliot first and then Olivia. They collapsed in each other's arms, still breathing heavily and loudly.

It was then that someone knocked on the wall in front of them followed by a very irritated voice calling out, "Will you please keep it down! It's fucking three in the morning!"

At that, Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, and despite their exhaustion, burst out laughing. "Sorry!" Olivia called back. Then she lowered her voice and said, "Not."

"You are something else, Liv? You know that?" Elliot told her affectionately.

"Yeah I do know that." Olivia grinned.

"Brat."

"You're the brat. I spoil you too much." Olivia countered, but she was grinning.

"Well feel free to do that anytime."

"Right back at ya!"

They both chuckled then Elliot told Olivia, "You know I should really thank the girls sometime."

"For what?" Olivia asked, puzzled.

"For doing whatever they do to you every time you go out that when you get home you're always so horny that you practically maul me."

"Maul you?"

"I'm not complaining. Feel free, Liv."

"I'm sure."

"Anyway, I'm glad you had fun tonight babe."

"Thanks, but honestly, as much as I had fun with the girls, I had more fun with you here."

"I bet you did."

"Right" Olivia grinned once more.

They were silent for awhile, still calming down a bit from the high of their orgasms. Then finally Olivia spoke once more. "El?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we go to bed now?" Olivia asked, looking slightly sheepish.

Elliot gave a small shout of laughter and then replied, "No problem honey. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"That we do this or some variety of this again tomorrow morning before we both go to work." There was a naughty glint in Elliot's eyes and Olivia saw it.

A mischievous look came upon Olivia's face too and she bit her lip in a way that made her look so sexy. If he wasn't exhausted that look alone would have driven Elliot to say fuck tomorrow do it now. But he knew it was late, and they had to get some rest. So instead he just wrapped his arms around her as she replied, "Of course we can even do this twice again before we go to work."

"I'll hold you to that, Liv." Elliot declared.

"No, I'll hold you that."

"Oh you can count on it, Liv." Elliot

"Good."

"So why don't we go to seep now – we are going to need energy in the morning."

Chuckling together once more, they settled in bed spooning and a few minutes, they were fast asleep.

. . .

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista


	10. Birthday

Birthday

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.**_

_**This story is a little cliché, but never the less it was fun to write, I hope you guys have fun reading it too! **_

_**I don't have a beta so if you should spot a grammar error or spelling error please do point out so I can fix it! In the meantime, please do enjoy and please review!**_

_**This story is dedicated to my friend, Becky! Hope you like it! **_

_**Sometimes, birthdays can really come with surprises….**_

Elliot sighed audibly. It was the end of another work day and he really wasn't really looking forward to going home.

It was his birthday and though Olivia had greeted him and the rest of the squad had given him a cake, it wasn't a happy day. It was his first birthday since Kathy left him and started divorce proceedings.

Olivia had mentioned something about getting drinks that night but then after she had been summoned by Casey to the DA's office, she had not returned. So he supposed that plan was out the door.

He started to pack up, all the while trying to think of something to do so that he didn't have to go home. Though it wasn't the first time he had spent his birthday alone – after all he and Kathy separated before – but this time there was really no hope of reconciliation. Kathy had moved on. She was already in another relationship. And truth be told, he didn't really want a reconciliation with her. They were over. He knew that. He accepted that. He was okay with that.

But just like holidays bring out the sentimentality in most people, even people like him, the fact that he was literally all alone on his birthday wasn't lost on him. He wished that Olivia would call or text and remind him of the drinks they were supposed to have.

He supposed he could call her but then again, he didn't want to seem so needy.

Just as he was about to give up and head out to his empty apartment, his BlackBerry suddenly beeped, signaling an incoming text message.

Hastily, he pulled it out of his coat pocket and checked it. It was a message from Olivia.

Hey El. Sorry for the late text. Casey kept me there for so long. Anyway, I hope you haven't headed home. I promised you drinks for your birthday. But honestly I'm not in the mood to go out. So…if it's okay with you to celebrate your day in my place, you wanna come over?

All of a sudden, Elliot began to feel better and at the same time, he also got a bit nervous. He never admitted it before, but he had always been attracted to his partner. I mean, what man wouldn't be attracted to her. She was tall, gorgeous, had a cleavage a man could drown in, legs that went forever, warm brown eyes and the sexiest lips. Yes, he was attracted to her. Even Kathy knew that and she hated it.

But he had never acted on it, because he was a married man. But now, he wasn't. And she was inviting him to her place. Not for work but for drinks – on his birthday. Of course, he knew that it could be all innocent.

His was jolted out of his reverie then as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Liv. Quickly he answered, "Hey."

"Hey. Sorry for the lateness. I know it's almost 9 pm. Did you head out already?"

"Just about to. " Elliot told her honestly.

"Oh. Well, did you want to come over?" Olivia asked him.

"Liv, you don't have to do this you know? You don't have to babysit me just cause it's my birthday." Elliot wanted badly to go over to Olivia's so he didn't really know why he was playing hard to get. He regretted his answer almost the moment he said it.

Thankfully, Olivia responded the way he wanted to. "El, give me a break. I'm not asking you because I want to babysit you. I know you'll be fine, but sue me. I want my partner who happens to be my best friend as well to have some fun on his birthday. Is that a bad thing?"

Something in Olivia's tone when she said "some fun" made Elliot's breath catch and his dick twitch. She wanted him to have some fun? He wondered if it even crossed her mind what kind of fun he wanted. He was no longer married and it was his birthday and so he decided to push his luck. Lowering his voice, he replied, "Oh I'd love to have some fun with you, Liv. What kind of fun do you have in mind?"

On her end, Olivia's breath caught. She did not miss the suddenly seductive inflection in Elliot's voice. It made her heart beat faster and it also gave her even more courage to go ahead with her plan. And she did have a plan. She planned to get what she had been wanting for so many years tonight.

But she didn't want to give anything away, most of all her nervousness, so she simply chuckled and replied in a tone that matched his, "Well what kind of fun did you want to have, El? It's your birthday so you tell me."

Elliot's heart started to race. He couldn't believe the turn their conversation had taken. And he couldn't believe the 360 degree turn his emotions had taken. From lonely and depressed, he was now excited and nervous – in a good way.

"I'm not sure you're ready for the kind of fun I have in mind, Liv." Elliot told her – his voice low, sexy and suggestive.

Olivia swallowed hard. She struggled to maintain her coy demeanor but managed. "How will you know whether or not I am, if you don't tell me."

Elliot gulped. He couldn't believe this conversation. Refusing to think that Olivia was thinking the same thing as he was, he sobered. "Liv, are you sure you're not drunk right now?"

Olivia couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed that he had stopped his flirting but if she was honest, she was a little relieved. The conversation was getting too hot too soon. So, she just laughed and replied, "I'm not El. But I'm serious. Come over. Let's have some drinks and some…" She let her voice trail off suggestively, before continuing, "…some fun…okay?"

"Okay." Elliot heard himself say. "Should I bring something?"

"Not a thing, El. Just yourself. Okay, see you soon."

And then without waiting for him to reply, she hung up.

Elliot's jaw dropped open when he realized that Olivia had hung up. He couldn't makes heads nor tails of their conversation. Could she really want him too?

His heart was racing really fast now and deciding not to waste another minute, he said his goodbyes to everyone. Outside he jumped a cab and proceeded to 203 West 89th Street.

As she waited for Elliot, Olivia got ready. She got into her shower and took a quick one. When she was done, she got dressed. She dressed simply, in black leggings and a tank top. She didn't put any make up on, just a touch of lip gloss.

To calm her nerves she got herself a glass of her Pinot Grigot then sat down on her couch, staring at the TV screen at it broadcast some cop show.

Ten minutes later, she was half way through her glass, there was a knock on her door. She swallowed hard once more, and she began to get nervous. Was she really going to do this? She was. She really was.

She drank the rest of her wine quickly and stood up. She went to her door and peeped through the hole. It was Elliot.

She took a deep breath and then opened the door.

"Hey, birthday boy." She greeted him, letting him in inside.

"Hi, Liv. Thanks for the invite." Elliot replied, smiling crookedly, shedding his coat.

"No problem. I knew you probably didn't want to be alone on your birthday. Plus, hey you're my best friend, I wanted to celebrate with you."

"You know me so well." Elliot answered.

"Do you want to freshen up a bit?" Olivia asked as she led him to her living room. Her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Why? Do I look horrible right now?" Elliot asked, his tone joking.

"No, never. But I'm sure after a day in the precinct…"

'True."

"So…you have a shirt and sweats here…if you wanna change? Get comfortable."

Elliot laughed then and asked, "Sure, Liv. I'm just wondering what I'm in for honestly."

A mischievous look came upon Olivia's face and she smirked. "Come on, El, just chill, okay? Enjoy. This is your night."

"Okay…" Elliot returned.

"Great. So get freshened up and changed okay? And I'll get our drinks. What do you want?"

"What are you having?" Elliot asked.

"Tequila." Olivia said.

Elliot's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Tequila?"

"Yup."

"Sure, no problem." Elliot replied, rising to her unspoken challenge.

"Good." Olivia shot back, grinning. "So go! Get comfortable. The sweats and shirt are in my bathroom."

"Wow, you really didn't think I'd say no, huh?" Elliot said, grinning back.

"Well am I wrong? Are you going to refuse?" Olivia asked, her heartbeat still fast, but her confidence level growing by the minute.

"Refuse a night of relaxation and fun with a gorgeous woman? Never." Elliot declared.

A deep red blush stained Olivia's cheeks at his words. "Stop it, El. Come on, you don't need to say things like that, you know."

The grin faded from Elliot's face and it was replaced by a tender look. "I know Liv. But I'm just telling you the truth."

They gazed at each other in silence for a minute. Elliot never looked away. It was Olivia who broke her gaze first. Elliot could see that he had made her uncomfortable and for a minute he regretted his words. But then he stood his ground and spoke once more. "Liv? You know that right? You're a beautiful woman – inside and out. Thank you really for doing this."

Olivia had fastened her gaze to the floor and it remained there. She could feel her face, flaming with pleasure at his compliment. Then her breath hitched as she sensed Elliot close the gap between then. The next minute, his hand was under her chin, tilting her head up, forcing her to look at him.

She clasped her hands behind her back, trying to calm herself as she looked into his blazing blue eyes. She swallowed so visibily and then trying to make a joke of it, she forced herself to laugh and reply, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, Stabler."

Elliot smirked. "Thanks."

"Anyway, before I forget…" Olivia reached out and embraced him tightly. "Happy birthday, El."

Elliot was taken by surprise for a minute but then he quickly got over it, glad for an excuse to wrap his arms around her too.

After a moment, Olivia stepped back, releasing him. She smiled and said, "Okay, enough. Get freshened up and get dressed. I'll get the tequila ready."

With that, she turned towards the kitchen, living Elliot to stare at her for a moment longer for he in turn went towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Elliot emerged from the bathroom, freshened up, dressed in his sweats and an NYPD shirt.

He smiled when he saw what was laid out on the table in front of the TV in the living room. A bottle of Patron, slices of lime and salt. Olivia had her feet up on the sofa, waiting for him. She looked up when she saw him and patted the empty space next to her.

Elliot accepted her invitation and sat down. When he was settled in, Olivia poured two shots of tequila and handed one to him. She then got the salt shaker and gave it to him.

Looking at her, Elliot put his shot glass down for a second, made a fist and licked his hand. He then poured salt in the wet area. After, he handed the salt shaker to Olivia who did the same thing. They grabbed the shot glasses and then Olivia said, "Happy birthday, El."

They clinked their glasses, licked the salt, downed the shot and grabbed the limes. When they were done, Elliot looked at her and said, "Wow. I like that. One more?"

Olivia laughed and replied, "Sure. But this time you have to work for it."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked, puzzled.

"I mean, we're going to play a game." Olivia told him, grinning naughtily.

"A game, what kind of game?"

Olivia pretended to think it over before replying. Then with her eyes still glinting mischievously, she declared, "A game I'm sure you're familiar with. Truth or dare."

"Truth or dare?" Elliot looked aghast. "You're joking, Liv."

"Nope, I'm not." Her grin was from ear to ear.

"Seriously?" Elliot's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Yup. Seriously." Olivia confirmed. "Why? Are you scared, Elliot?"

Suddenly Elliot snapped out of his incredulous stupor and his chest puffed out. "Scared?" He scoffed. "Hell no. Fine, you want to play truth or dare. Let's play."

All at once, it was Olivia who got scared. She heard something in his tone that made her nervous all over again. But of course, she couldn't show that. She wouldn't back down.

"You got to be sure, Elliot."

Elliot nodded emphatically. "I'm sure." He paused. He let his eyes rake through her entire body and unconsciously licked his lips. Then a little smirk came upon his lips as he saw her suddenly flush and he asked, "Are you?"

Olivia hoped he didn't see her swallow hard. She took a deep breath and let a smile spread across her face. "I am."

"Good. And since I'm the birthday celebrant, you get to go first."

"What? No!" Olivia protested.

"Yes, Liv. You get to go first."

"Fine. But we gotta have some rules." Olivia put in.

"Sure." Elliot agreed. "What are they, Liv?"

"You gotta answer every question and do every dare. If you answer unconvincingly or you do a dare half assed, you gotta do 2 shots."

"That's okay by me. I don't intend to be unconvincing or half-assed." Elliot told her. "What else?"

"You can't repeat a dare or truth question. Meaning if I ask you a question, you can't turn around and ask me the same thing. The same with dares."

"Why? What if that's the question or dare I wanted you to do and you just beat me to it?"

"Tough. You gotta think of another question or dare."

Elliot pouted for a moment and then he gave a little chuckle. "Okay, fine. What else?"

"You're allowed one pass for the dare and one pass for the question. Once you've passed, then rule number 1 applies. But if you use the pass, you need to do two shots instead. Okay?"

"Wow, so many rules." Elliot remarked then laughed again.

"Well…you know you can propose your own too." Olivia said, looking at him.

"I know. But that's fine. No problem. What else?"

"That's it. Unless you want to add any?"

Elliot thought for a minute and then he grinned teasingly. "I have just one."

"What?"

"I get a freebie. Since it's my birthday. I get to choose a truth or dare that you have to absolutely answer or do. No questions asked."

"That's not fair!"

"Take it or leave it, Liv."

Elliot looked at her straight in the eyes, his stare a dare in itself. But of course he knew Olivia would not back down. They were already playing and they knew it.

"Okay. As long as it's within reason."

"Within reason?"

"Fine, El. You get your freebie." Olivia agreed, finally.

"Good. Now let's have one more shot before we start this game."

This time it was Elliot who poured them the shots and without much ceremony, they downed it.

They set the glasses back on the table and then Elliot turned to face Olivia. "Truth or dare?" He intoned.

"Truth." Olivia answered.

"Fuck, really?"

"Yes, really Elliot. Come on, it's the first one! Can't we have some kind of build up?"

"Build up to what?" Elliot asked, teasingly.

"Elliot! C'mon. Truth! Just ask me something." Olivia said in an exasperated voice, rolling her eyes.

Elliot chuckled and then relented. "Okay. Truth."

He thought for a minute. Olivia saw the moment he arrived at his question, because he suddenly sobered. "Have you ever been really in love?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Liv."

Olivia hesitated but then she answered. "Yes."

"With whom?"

"What? Wait. That's another question. You're gonna have to ask it another time."

Elliot frowned, but realized that she was right. "Okay."

"My turn." Olivia declared. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Elliot answered..

"Really?" Olivia couldn't help but be surprised.

"Like you said, build up."

Olivia playfully swatted him on his arm.

"Hey!" Elliot mock protested. "Stop with the hitting."

Olivia chuckled. "Whatever. Okay, truth…hmmm…"

Olivia bit her lip, thinking. Suddenly her mind was blank. What did she want to ask Elliot?

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Nope. Just thinking." Olivia replied. "Impatient much?"

"Well while you're thinking, why don't we have another shot?"

"Go, make them."

And so Elliot did. When he handed her glass to Olivia, she turned back to him grinning. "I have a question. You ready?"

"Sure, but drink up first."

Olivia knocked back her shot without the salt and Elliot did the same. "Okay, so Elliot. What's your greatest sexual fantasy?"

Suddenly, Elliot started coughing and Olivia laughed. "What?" He gasped.

"You heard me." Olivia replied, coyly.

"My greatest sexual fantasy?" Elliot swallowed hard. His greatest sexual fantasy was to fuck Olivia's brains out. It's been his only sexual fantasy since he got her as his partner. Fuck, how was he going to tell her that.

"Elliot?" Olivia prodded.

"Um, I think I'm going to use my pass and just drink two shots." Elliot told her.

"What? On your first question?"

"Yup." Elliot hoped he didn't sound like he was hiding something.

Olivia's eyes narrowed and she said, "Okay. Fine. But remember you've just used your one and only truth pass. After this you got to answer every question I put out there."

"I'm fine with that."

Olivia poured him the two shots and he quickly knocked it back. "Wow!" Elliot declared, feeling the alcohol rush to his head.

"You okay birthday boy?" Olivia asked, grinning at his slightly gazed look.

"Yeah, perfect. Bring it on!" Elliot replied. "In the meantime though, it's your turn, Liv. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Olivia said without hesitation.

Elliot's mouth dropped open. Did she say dare?

Olivia laughed at the expression on his face. "What? C'mon, El. Tonight is about fun right? We're not on call, it's your birthday, we're off tomorrow, so let's have fun. Dare."

"Wow, Liv! I didn't know you had this side of you."

"Well, not like I could show you this side of me with you being married and all. Kathy would have killed me."

A dark looked crossed Elliot's face but then it was gone again. "Liv, tonight it's just you and me. Can we not talk about her? I mean, she's out of my life. That part of my life is over. So I want to move on. I'm so ready to move on. So if you don't mind."

Olivia looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just mean…I…I didn't mean to bring you down."

Elliot had to bite his lip from smiling as he observed her discomfort once again. "It's okay. I know what you mean."

"I am sorry." Olivia told him, seriously.

"Apology accepted." Elliot answered back, reaching out and briefly touching her face.

Olivia flushed when she felt his slightly calloused fingers brush her cheeks. She cleared her throat and then said in a cheery voice, "Okay! So dare!"

Elliot chuckled. All thoughts of Kathy gone from his head. His partner was adorable. "Dare…okay so…how far are you willing to go?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, the flush in her cheeks gone, in control once more. "C'mon El, dare. Whatever."

"Okay you asked for it."

"Yup. I'm fine with anything." Olivia told him, his eyes daring him to ask her to do something outrageous.

"I dare you to flash me." Elliot told her, a shit eating grin on his face.

She knew he expected her to protest. So she relished it the expression on his face when instead she just raised one eyebrow and asked, "That's all?"

Elliot's jaw dropped open again as he echoed her words in a croak, "That's all."

"That's easy, El."

Olivia then put her hands on the hem of her tank top and lifted it up. Then she reached for the cups of her bra and pulled them down exposing her full breasts to Elliot. She counted 5 seconds and then pulled the cups back up and her tank top down. "All good?"

"Um…yeah." Elliot croaked. He could barely could get the words out. Suddenly he felt his cock twitch inside his sweats. She had amazing breasts and her caramel colored nipples looked so good.

Olivia grinned at her partner's discomfort but she decided to not comment on it. Instead she said, "So it's your turn. Truth or dare."

"Um…" Elliot was still having trouble breathing. He shook his head to clear it. Olivia had to bite her lip from laughing out loud.

"So, truth or dare?"

Elliot closed his eyes briefly to calm himself. Suddenly he was sober again and swallowing hard once more, he finally answered. "Um, truth."

Olivia groaned. "You're joking."

"Build up Liv."

"You're such a wuss!"

"Hey, watch who you're calling wuss. Come on, I'll do a dare next I promise. But for now, truth."

Olivia pouted and crossed her arms against her chest. "Fine. As long your next is a dare."

"I promise."

"Okay, truth? Hmmm, let's see. Okay here's a question, where's the riskiest place you've ever had sex?"

"Riskiest? What do you mean?"

"I mean somewhere you might get caught." Olivia clarified for him.

"Hmmm…that's an easy one. One of the classrooms in my high shool. What can I say? I was a horny teenager." Elliot chuckled.

"Uh huh. Okay, it's your turn. And I take truth this time."

"Okay." Elliot nodded. "Hmmm, okay. Well you said you've been in love, right?"

"Right." Olivia nodded.

"How many times, Liv?"

"Three times." Olivia answered at once. Including now. I'm in love with you. Of course, the last thought was said inside her head. But nevertheless, the answer she gave him was true.

"Wow three times huh?"

"Yup." Olivia confirmed. "Now it's your turn."

"Dare."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. I promised didn't I?"

"Yes you did. Okay….hmm…" Olivia pondered for a minute and then this time it was her with the shit eating grin on her face.

"What?"

"I dare you to play the rest of the game without your shirt on."

"That's it?" Elliot asked.

"Yup, that's it."

"So easy, Liv." Elliot replied and without waiting another moment, he took of his shirt exposing his beautiful body to Olivia.

Olivia's breath caught as her gaze fell on his body. His body was amazing and to think he was nearer 50 than 40. His chest was all muscles and his abs were rock hard. He was a total Adonis.

"Like it?" Elliot asked teasingly.

"Like what?" Olivia struggled to keep her tone nonchalant.

Elliot chuckled. "Never mind. It's your turn. Truth or dare, Liv?"

"Umm…dare." Olivia replied, reaching for another shot of Tequila.

"Drinking another one huh?"

"Yeah, I'm parched. Have one with me." Olivia requested.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I said dare, not truth."

Elliot laughed. "Fine. And fine, I'll have another shot with you."

Olivia poured them the shots and they drank it at once. When they put the glasses down, Olivia glanced at him and asked, "What's my dare?"

"How about giving me a lap dance, Liv? Would you be okay with that?" Elliot asked, looking at her in anticipation but half expecting her to pass.

"Is that a dare, El?"

"Yes."

"Then say it the right way." Olivia told him, already rising from where she sat. She stood in front of him and put her hand in between his thighs, nudging them open. She encased one of his thighs in between her legs and then stopped waiting for him to say the dare.

Elliot felt he couldn't breathe and he all but choked out the statement. "I dare you to give me a lap dance."

"For how long?" Liv asked, her voice silky.

"Ten seconds?"

At that, Olivia began to go down on his lap as she swayed her hips. She put her arms around his neck and continued her sexy dance for the next ten seconds. The ten seconds seemed like forever and Elliot thought he was going to die from arousal. He was suddenly rock hard and he knew that if Olivia went a bit lower, she'd have her core touch his cock and she'd know.

But then just as suddenly as it started, she was done. She stopped and went back to her place on the couch, grinning. "Okay, done. Your turn, truth or dare?"

Elliot turned to her, a glazed and pained look on his face. Was she for real? He saw her eyes stray to his crotch area and a grin spread across her face. He was caught. He knew that his sweat pants were tented from his erection. He quickly looked around, grabbed the first pillow he saw and threw it on top of his lap, hiding his erection.

Olivia laughed. "You okay there, El?"

The woman was going to kill him. She really was. He poured himself another shot of tequila and downed it fast before answering. "Um yeah."

"Good. So, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

At this point, he didn't think he wanted to risk another dare so he opted for the truth and told her so. He saw her grin again and inwardly he groaned. Looks like he chose wrong. He hoped he'd survived this question.

"Spit it out, Liv. What's my question?"

"You ready?" Olivia asked, her eyes sparkled in mischief once more.

"Liv, you're gonna kill me. Just say it." Elliot told her, his voice a half growl.

"Okay. Take it easy. Okay, so here's the question. Just how big are you?"

The expression on Elliot's face was priceless and Olivia couldn't help but chuckle. Was she serious? Did she really ask him that?

"What? What do you mean?" His voice was choked. He knew what she meant. Or so he thought. She couldn't possibly mean that - right?

"Do you need me to spell it out for you El?"

"Umm…"

"Or, you could change your turn to a dare and just show me." Olivia told him, her voice so nonchalant but her eyes were bright with mirth.

"What?" Elliot couldn't breathe. She had to be joking or this had to be a dream.

"It's your choice. But you're gonna have to do one of them." Olivia told him. Then she paused and her eyes raked his entire length before she continued, "So...El...do you wanna show…or tell…."

"Umm…"

"After this I'm going to ask for a dare…and I want you to dare me to give me your birthday present."

"My birthday present?"

"Yup, your birthday present. Of course, I have a gift for you. It's your birthday! But you don't get it until you finish this."

"Umm…you're choice El. But if you wanna know what I prefer…" Olivia reached for his chest with her hand and made a couple of lazy circles around his nipple.

Elliot's cock which had already softened suddenly hardened again and he gave an audible groan. "What do you prefer?" He asked, his voice soft yet harsh now.

"I prefer that you show me…but then again, it's your call…"

"What are you doing, Liv?"

"Having fun. Aren't you?"

All at once, Elliot had enough and he stood up. He faced Olivia. She held her breath. He focused his gaze on her then slowly, he lowered his sweats together with his boxer briefs. His cock sprang free, hard, big, long and purple pink.

Olivia almost gasped when she caught sight of it. He was huge. He had to be at least 9 inches. And he was thick. And suddenly she too had trouble breathing. Just the thought of that cock inside her made wetness pool between her legs.

Elliot's face, neck and chest were flushed pink and as Olivia turned her gaze from his cock to his face, Elliot asked her, "Do you like it?"

Trying to calm herself, she forced herself to answer matter of factly yet admiringly. "Not bad, Stabler…"

All at once, Elliot seemed to get his equilibrium back and he pulled his pants back up. Olivia almost moaned from disappointment but then she squelched the urge.

"So, Liv, dare huh?"

"Yup." Olivia's voice still sounded a little breathy.

"And you wanted me to dare you to give your present to me?"

Olivia nodded, still not over the sight of his cock.

"Okay. You think I'm gonna like your present?" Elliot asked.

"I hope so." Olivia replied, her voice surprisingly free of mischief.

Elliot searched her eyes and then he cupped her face on his hands. "I dare you to give your birthday present to me, Liv."

"Okay." Olivia nodded. "It's in my room. I have to prepare it. So just wait here for a few and when it's ready, I'll call you. Okay with you?"

"Sure." Elliot said, smiling. "But before you do that, how about one last shot?"

"Nah." Olivia returned, shaking her head. "I don't want to be any more tipsy for this."

Elliot's heart started to beat fast once more at her words and he asked, "Why?"

"You'll see." Olivia promised. "I just hope you like it."

"If it's from you, Liv, I'm sure I will."

"Thanks. Wait here. And no more tequila. Okay?"

"Okay." Elliot agreed.

And with that, Olivia disappeared into her bedroom.

It was the longest 5 or so minutes of Elliot's life. He couldn't believe how this night was going. But at the same time, he dared not not believe it. He wondered what her present was? Well whatever it was, he knew he'd like it. After all, Olivia knew him that well.

When he thought he couldn't take the anticipation anymore, he heard her call out. "Elliot. I'm ready. Come here."

He almost knocked down the bottle of Patron from getting up so fast. Thankfully he managed to catch it on time. He then practically ran to her door. It was closed when he got there and he had to call out, "Liv?"

"Come in, Elliot." Olivia called back from inside.

Slowly, Elliot opened the door. At first he didn't quite see much since the only light was coming from the lamp on her dresser table. But then suddenly, his sight focused and he saw Olivia. And his jaw dropped.

Standing by the side of her bed was Olivia. And she was wearing nothing but a giant red bow. The bow was tied strategically so that it covered her breasts and the tails of the bow where positioned carefully to hide her pussy.

She didn't move from where she was but she laughed softly. "Happy birthday, El."

"Liv…I…I…wow."

"Do you like your present?" Olivia asked.

"Like?" Elliot choked out. Was she kidding? Liked? More like loved!

"I…I know I'm being really forward but I thought…" For the first time Olivia seemed unsure of herself and Elliot's heart melted.

He crossed the room and he reached for her hands, grasping them in his. He looked straight into her eyes and said in a voice full of sincerity and emotion, "Do you know how long I've wanted you? Do you know how long I've been in love with you?"

Olivia shook her head. It was her turn to be unable to believe what she was hearing. "No."

Elliot groaned and he released one of her hands, reaching out for the bow. "How can you not? I've wanted you since the day I met you and…" He pulled on the bow slowly. "And…I've been in love with you for almost as long." He gave one last tug on the bow and it fell to the floor exposing all of Olivia to him. "God, you are so beautiful."

Olivia could feel herself tremble as Elliot closed the gap between them. The next thing she knew he had shoved his hands in her hair and crashed his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily and urgently.

She moaned the moment her lips touched his . One part of her still could not believe this way happening. But it was.

"God, you are so sweet." Elliot told her, tearing his lips away from hers for a moment.

"El?"

"Yes?

"Make love to me. I dare you to make love to me." Olivia whispered, looking in to his blazing blue eyes.

Elliot picked her up and laid her down on the bed without hesitation. Then he quickly pulled down his pants and boxer briefs, freeing his hardened length.

"Do you know how wet I am?" Olivia asked him, as he got into bed and straddled her. She reached for his hand and guided it between her legs.

When his hand touched her bare mound, he growled out loud. She was dripping. "Fuck, Liv!"

Biting her lip from the pleasure coursing through her body at his mere touch, Olivia nodded, almost feverishly. "You did that, El."

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to wait to be inside you, Liv!" Elliot confessed, his fingers now grazing her soaking slit up and down.

"Then don't." Olivia told him.

"No, I want to. I want to take my time with you. I've wanted this far too long to hurry."

"We have all night."

"No, we don't." Elliot said.

"We don't?" Olivia frowned as she looked at him, puzzled.

"We don't have all night, Liv. We have all our lives."

"What?" Olivia's voice had a slight tremor.

Elliot smiled. "You heard me. Liv, I love you."

"I love you, too."

And then they were kissing again. As they kissed, Elliot slipped a finger inside her pussy. She was so wet that it slipped in easily. But as he worked his way inside her, he realized how tight she was. And his cock twitched even more. It was going to feel so good inside her.

Olivia moaned from under him and tore her mouth away from his. She looked at him, her eyes dark with desire and whispered urgently, "I want you inside me please. Right now."

"Sssh, baby, I want to go slow. Please?" Elliot asked of her. "I want us to enjoy this. We've waited too long too rush."

With almost a pained look on her face, Olivia bit her lip and finally nodded. Elliot smiled and then lowered his mouth to her neck. Olivia moaned once more when she felt his lips there. "Oh God."

"Babe, you're so tight. How can you be so tight? And so wet…" Elliot worked another finger in and began an up and down twisting motion of them inside her.

Olivia made a sound she never heard herself make before. He was making her feel so good and yet it was him that had the birthday. She should be the one making him feel good.

And so with that in mind, Olivia put her hand in between them and found what she was looking. She gasped as she realized her fingers didn't meet around his cock. He was that thick. And that got her soaking even more. Elliot felt more wetness flood and her gave an exclamation. "Did you just get wetter?"

"Hmmm…honey, your cock, it's…so big and thick and long…it's going to feel so good inside me. I can't wait for you to be inside me."

Olivia started to stroke his cock in a slow deliberate manner. Elliot groaned as he felt her hands going up and down his shaft. Stroking, caressing, pulling. It was all he could do not to come right then. But he allowed her to keep going while he continued to plunder her pussy with his long thick fingers.

He thrust them inside her, harder and faster now, twisting and curling and Olivia's cries became louder. The strokes of her hand on his cock became faster too.

He knew they were both going to come now if they didn't slow it down, if they didn't relent, so Elliot reluctantly pulled his fingers out of her

An almost pained look came into Olivia's face when he did that. She looked at him, question in her eyes. And before she could even ask, Elliot whispered to her, "I want to be inside you when I come."

Olivia groaned and whispered back, "Please Elliot."

But before he did that, looking at Olivia, Elliot sucked on the fingers that had been insider her, cleaning them off. "Oh God, Liv, you taste so amazing. Later, I'm going to feast on your pussy. But right now, I'm going to give us the release we both need."

"Hmmm…"

And even though he wanted release so badly already, Elliot made sure she was comfortable first. Then when he was sure he was, he went on his knees, spread her legs, aligned his throbbing cock with her drenched, dripping core and slowly entered her.

Olivia gasped when the head of his cock breached her entrance. He was so hard and thick. There was a twinge of pain as he entered her inch by inch. He moved slow because he knew he wasn't a small man and from what he felt with his fingers, Olivia was very tight.

From under him, Olivia moaned. After the initial pain, all Olivia felt was pulsing goodness going into her pussy. His thickness and length filled her like no other and the friction it created was beyond anything she ever experienced.

She looked down, watched him entering her and more wetness flooded her core. The sight of his big dick entering her was so erotic that it made here moan another loud one. Elliot looked at her and saw what she was looking at and he couldn't help cry out with her. Seeing his cock enter her, was so sexy and the feeling of being inside her was just pure ecstasy.

"Oh El, please, I need you all the way inside me now, honey." Olivia whimpered.

Elliot didn't need another word from her and with that, he entered her to the hilt, making Olivia give a startled exclamation. Him being inside her all the way, she couldn't describe the feeling. It was amazing. It was nirvana.

At first Elliot didn't move. He simply stayed still, his entire shaft sheathed by her tight, wet and warm walls. It felt so good to be completely inside her and for a moment, all Elliot wanted to do was revel in that feeling.

But then suddenly he felt Olivia's pussy clench, squeezing his cock and that gentle vise was pure heaven. He wanted to feel it again. And he knew the fastest way to get to feel that again was to move and so he did.

He started slow, mind numbing pace that made Olivia writhe from under him. She gripped his ass, her nails digging into him. "Fuck, Elliot. That feels so good."

Elliot started to pummel her faster now. He raised her legs onto his shoulders, making him go deeper into her. He started to hit a spot so sweet that it made Olivia tremble.

"You like that baby?" Elliot asked her, never stopping, his gaze never wavering.

Feverishly, Olivia nodded her assent. Her nails dug even more deeply into his ass and she pushed upward meeting his every thrust. She couldn't get him deep enough inside of her. She wanted him closer, nearer.

She could feel his cock throbbing as he slid in and out of her. Her slick walls were crying from the friction his penis caused with every slide. Then, Elliot shifted, just slightly. But the slight change in position made all the difference in the world because with shift, every in and out motion of his cock now hit her clit. And it felt so good. Olivia started to moan and whimper! God damn, he made her feel so good. She always thought she knew what good sex was. But this was beyond any experience of hers. "Oh God, El, just like that. Baby, sooo good…"

"It's heaven being inside you, Liv…soaking and tight…"

"Honey, near, so close…" Olivia breathed out.

And as if to emphasize her words, her pussy suddenly spasmed around his cock and Elliot gave a little shout. "Oh my God, Liv. That's sooo good, do it again please."

Suddenly he couldn't not feel that again and Elliot started to thrust in and out faster and faster. Harder and harder. He could hear his balls slapping against her ass as his cock took what it wanted.

Olivia couldn't help but cry out repeatedly. He felt so good inside her. Oh God!

Her legs started to tremble on his shoulder and her fingers dug even deeper on his ass, almost drawing blood now. And then suddenly, her back arched almost off the bed and she cried out loud, her orgasm suddenly there - without warning. It crashed over her in a big wave and she cursed and shouted Elliot's name until her she could no longer do so.

Her pussy clamped down on his cock and started to pulsate again and again as she came and the next thing Elliot knew, his orgasm had travelled down his length and with his cock throbbing from need, he started to spurt and spill his seed inside her.

He came hard and long and filled her up completely. His orgasm so fully overtook him that he didn't even realize that he was shouting her name over and over – their cries mingling together.

Then when finally there orgasms had subsided, they fell into each other's arms, exhausted but happy.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Elliot moved and pulled out from Olivia. She groaned, suddenly feeling empty. But then Elliot grinned and told her, "Hey, you know we're not done yet."

Olivia laughed and replied, "We're not?"

"Far from it babe."

"Really? And what did you have in mind?"

"This." And the next second, Elliot was bending down in between her legs and his tongue had licked her still wet slit from bottom to top.

"FUCK!" Olivia bucked up and her hands went behind his head, pushing him down, making his tongue plunge into her pussy.

Elliot didn't hesitate and started eating at her pussy ravenously like a man starved for days. Olivia kept one hand behind his head, keeping where he was and the other reached out for the sheets on her bed, fisting and crumpling it as she made an effort to contain her pleasure from erupting.

Elliot plundered her with his tongue – going inside her folds and then just letting it graze her slit. He teased her and then gave in, then held back, teasing again until she could no longer take it and she pulled him away momentarily to command him, "Lick and suck my clit, El. Make me come and then I'm gonna ride your cock like no one else has. I promise."

Elliot paused for only a second and then his tongue was on her clit, licking it softly yet insistently. And before she could even possibly think if anything can get better than that, he suddenly switched it up and sucked it. The hand that had been on the back of his head went on the bed sheet. Her back arched at an impossible angle, and her toes curled while her hands made crumpled balls of her sheets. God damn, Elliot had such a talented tongue and mouth. She was gonna come again. She'd never had two orgasms so close to each other.

"Elliot." She moaned. "Fuck, honey, I…I…I'm gonna…SHITTT! I'm coming…ah…ah…ah!" Olivia's cries were loud again as she shattered for the second time that night. Her hips lifted off the bed and pushed against Elliot's mouth but Elliot never stopped. He just kept on licking and sucking her clit until finally, she lowered herself to the bed again and relax, gently pushing him away, too sensitive to go on.

"Wow!" Olivia exclaimed, albeit in a voice weak from her orgasm.

"Did you like it?" Elliot asked almost shyly.

"Fuck, yeah. So good, honey." Olivia told him, her eyes still filled with lust.

"Good."

"Well, you do know we're not done, yet, right?" Olivia told him, smiling naughtily?

"We're not?" Elliot looked incredulous.

"No. We're not. I promised you I was gonna take care of you and I intend to do just that, right now."

All of a sudden, Elliot found himself being straddled by Olivia. His dick was still hard and it twitched as her pussy was suddenly rubbing against it. She didn't take it inside her. Instead she just sat on his dick and rubbed her slit that was wet once more up and down his shaft. Elliot groaned. Olivia would surely be the death of him. Too much…too much pleasure. His synapses were all on fire.

He reached up and he pulled her down to him. He pushed himself upward and captured her nipple in is mouth. He sucked and then pulled before letting it go with a pop. He did this to both nipples and was rewarded when he felt her getting more and more slick as he rubbed against his dick.

"Like that, Elliot?" Olivia purred from on top of him.

"You know I do. God damn, I love how wet you get."

"Just for you, honey. No one else." Olivia told him without any hesitation.

Elliot groaned and replied, "You know that I love you right? I've loved you for so many years."

"Yeah." Olivia answered back, leaning forward, her lips hovering inches away from his. "I do. I've loved you a long time too, El."

At those words, Elliot put his hands on the back of her head and pulled her down completely, crashing his mouth into his in a long, urgent kiss.

Olivia kissed him back just as urgently. Having sex with him was one thing but kissing him, oh kissing him, it not only went straight to her pussy, it went straight to her heart and she melted.

And all at once she couldn't take it anymore, she had to have him inside her. She needed to be one with him. Without pulling away from their kiss, Olivia reached down and found his cock. She encircled it with her hand and aligned it with her pussy. Once the head was on her entrance, she pushed down, allowing him to enter with one single push from her.

Elliot let out a muffled groan as he felt himself slide inside of her. Fuck. It felt like heaven inside her.

Elliot tore his mouth away from his and told her, "Sit up, Liv. Ride my cock, please"

Olivia obeyed at once and she sat up, leaning back slightly, her hands on either side of Elliot's legs. She rode him, grinding her pussy on his cock then going up then down on him. From under her Elliot whimpered loudly. His hands held her hips and guided her movements. He met her every up and down motions with an upward thrust.

Olivia started to move faster and faster, her hands flying to his chest for leverage while his moved down to her ass. She could see his cock going in and out of her and once more, it was a sight so fucking erotic that it made her even more hot for him. Her movements started to become frenzied and when he saw that, felt that, so did Elliot's.

They were now both thrusting against each other. Both couldn't be close enough. Both couldn't be deep enough. Elliot then removed his hand from her ass and cupped her breasts. He squeezed them and then pulled on the nipples. Olivia cried out loud. It felt so good. "Oh God, Elliot, I'm gonna fucking come."

"Yeah baby, come on, come for me. Squeeze my cock, milk my…"

Elliot wasn't able to finish his thought because right then, Olivia suddenly gave a loud shout and exclaimed, "I'm coming, El! Fuck, ah! SHITTT!"

She went up and down on him furiously, her orgasm getting the best of her. Elliot felt her pussy pulsing around his cock and she was so tight that he could feel it so well. And that squeeze of her pussy it felt so good that the next thing he knew he was coming too. "LIVVVV….oh my God, yeah, squeeze my cock, milk my cock, baby! OH GOD! DAMN! Fuck! Your pussy is…baby! FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Elliot howled literally as his cock spurted all of his seed inside her. He thrust up over and over again until his orgasm came to a stop, his ball sacs empty.

Olivia's orgasm had also faded and for the second time that night, they collapsed into each other. "Wow!" Elliot said. "That was..."

Olivia chuckled tiredly, "Yeah, that was beyond words."

"Well Liv, after all we've been suppressing our urges for years. Can you blame us?" Elliot remarked.

Smiling from ear to ear, Olivia shook her head and replied, "No, I can't say I do."

They were silent for a minute and then Elliot spoke up again as he rolled off her. "Liv?"

"Yeah?" Liv turned towards him, facing him.

Elliot reached out and tucked a stray her over her ear. Then his hand started to caress her cheek as he said, "I love you, Liv."

Olivia nodded. "I love you too."

"Good." Elliot returned, grinning. "Then we're agreed."

"Yes, we are. And I'm glad we are, coz I don't want this to be a one night stand." Olivia admitted to him.

"Liv, we can never be a one night stand." Elliot replied.

"You promise?"

"I promise. Thank you for such an unforgettable birthday." Elliot said, his voice soft and tender.

"You're welcome." Olivia whispered.

They embraced each other then and with one last happy birthday from Olivia, Elliot realized that for the first time in a number of years, he was truly happy on his birthday. That thought in his mind, he fell asleep a few minutes later and for the first time since the divorce proceedings started, sleep came easily.

. . .

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! Any suggestions for another Sex File? Just let me know and I'll see what I can do. **_

_**This is the longest Sex File ever! LOL! Please do review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_


	11. Taking A Break (The Good Kind)

Taking A Break (The Good Kind)

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.**_

_**So, I know I have not added another installment to this compilation for a long time, so I thought that it's about time I did. **_

_**Again, I have no beta and it is 1 in the morning as I write this and I have been up since 6:30 of the previous morning so if there are some errors, please forgive them and point them out to me so I can correct them at once. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this. Thank you for reading.**_

Sometimes, we all need to take a little break…

. . .

Elliot's cell phone suddenly beeped signaling an incoming message. He sighed in impatience. He didn't have time for this. He was stuck in the 16th precinct finishing his fives while Olivia had gone out with the girls.

He glanced at the clock on his computer screen. It was 10 pm and he was just halfway done. Of course it was his own fault having left all of his paperwork till last minute. So instead of being able to go out with Olivia and then taking her home and making love to her, he was there - stuck. Olivia had offered to stay and help him but he knew that if the two of them were left there, they'd be doing everything else – to each other – and not paperwork. And so reluctantly, he had told her to just go ahead with the girls.

That had been 3 hours ago. He sighed. Just then, his cell phone beeped again. Another incoming message. Thinking that it may be one of his kids, he finally grabbed his cell and looked at the messages that came through.

It wasn't his kids though. It was Olivia.

The first message read: _I'm bored_.

He sighed once more, frustrated. He wished he could just be done with this and be with her. But he knew he couldn't.

So quickly he scrolled to the second message. It was from Olivia again. This time it read: _Take a break baby. Come find me._

Elliot's eyebrows rose up in curiosity as he read the last sentence. Find her? What did she mean?

_What do you mean come find you? Where are you?_ Elliot typed out the message and pressed send.

_I mean come find me._

Elliot's eyebrows furrowed as he quickly typed another response. _Are you in trouble?_

_No._

_Liv, honey, as much as I want to play with you, I have to work. So please are you okay?_

_No, I'm not._

_Are you in trouble?_

_No._

_Then why are you not okay?_

_Because…I'm bored and….I've lost my panties._

_What?!_

_(evil grin) Um…yeah._

_Jesus, Liv, come on. I need to finish this._

_And I need someone to finish me off, El._

Elliot gulped and his dick stirred. He could just imagine Olivia, naked and dripping. Fuck. She was going to kill him.

_Liv…come on baby. Don't make this any harder for me._

_Oh are you hard already El? Coz I'm definitely feeling hot here. And I don't even have any panties on anymore. Can you help me find them? Please._

_Liv …shit baby._

_Lol. El, I left my panties there can you get them for me and bring them home?_

_Where did you leave them, Liv?_

_Check my locker._

_Okay hold on._

Elliot looked around the precinct and thankfully the couple of pitiful rookies working the graveyard shift were all glued to their computers.

He took a few deep breaths and finally when he was confident that his hard on had calmed, he stood up and quickly went to Liv's locker. He knew the combination so he opened it quickly and there in plain sight he saw Olivia's red lace bikini.

Elliot glanced around him once more and seeing no one there, he gave in to his urge and inhaled her most intimate scent that still lingered on the red lace. Fuck. Just that made his dick harden once more. He stuffed the panties down his pocket and grabbed his cell phone.

He sen quickly sent out a text message. _I found them Liv. And can I say you are killing me? _

_Lol._

_I'm serious Liv. I'm in the locker room with a raging hard on._

_Good._

_How can that be good? You are not here and I'm still buried in paper work._

_I wish you were buried in me instead._

Elliot's eyes bulged at her response and he got even harder.

_Liv! Stop it!_

_Do you really want me to? _ Her reply came quick.

_Yes._

_Awww…you're no fun. Come on, El I'm so near…so close baby!_

_What do you mean? Are you…you're not aren't you?_

_Lol. What do you think?_

_Liv! Shit! You're gonna have me…_ Elliot couldn't even finish his thought because he wasn't thinking straight anymore and mistakenly pressed send.

And sure enough a reply came through fast.

_I'm gonna have you? When?_

At that Elliot gave up on texting and simply dialed her number. But the phone just rang and rang and eventually it went to voice mail. Frustrated in so many more ways than one, he texted her again.

_Answer your phone._

_No._

_Why not? What are you doing?_

_Nothing…just imagining…_

_Imagining what?_

_Your hands and other parts of you... all over me… inside me...and doing so many naughty things to me._

Liv…I'm warning you…

_You're warning me? Ooh…what are you gonna do to me, El. Tell me._

_I'm gonna really let you have it Liv._

_I'd love for you to let me have it._

Elliot couldn't help it. He was so aroused now. So fucking hard...but he had no outlet for it. So he did the only thing he thought he could to relieve the pain his arousal was causing him - that he punched his locker. Hard. Damn it. Now, not only was his dick hurting, his hand was too.

_Are you touching yourself?_ He texted again – keeping both hands firmly on his phone resisting the urge to just take care of himself.

_No. But I want to. I'm so wet, El…_

In his mind's eye, Elliot could see Olivia with her legs spread eagle with her pink, wet and glistening pussy completely exposed. And once more he wanted to punch the locker. But he didn't. Instead, he texted again.

_Answer your phone. I'm gonna call you._

_No._

_God damn it Liv. Fine you win. I'm on my way there._

_No._

_No? Why not?_

_Because I'm near._

_What do you mean you're near?_

_I'm near. Figure it out Mr. Big Bad Detective._

Elliot thought for a moment. She said she was near. He thought she meant she was close to orgasm but apparently not. Then it hit him. Near. And he texted her again.

_Liv, honey are you telling me your near the precinct?_

_You're getting warm Stabler._

_I've been more than warm since your first text darling._

_Lol._

_Where are you?_

_Like I said near._

_How near? Damn i_t Liv, just tell me. I need you.

_How much do you need me?_

_If you saw my crotch right now you'd know._

_Maybe I can._

_You can?_

Elliot looked around him but saw no one.

Maybe.

_Come on Liv! I need you. Want you. Bad. I want to bury my big hard cock into your dripping pussy now. You started this. You want this you know it. So tell me where you are now._

_Tell me El – are you still in the locker room?_

_Yes. Why?_

_Cribs or locker room?_

'What the fuck? She was here? How come he didn't see her?' But he didn't text that instead he texted: _Are you asking me my choice of venue? If yes then I say your choice._

_Fine._

And that was it. Elliot waited for a few moments. His hard on was not going down. At all. But then nothing. His phone went silent. The room was silent. All was quiet. When he couldn't take it anymore, he called Olivia again. At first the phone just rang then just as it hit the third ring, he realized he wasn't just hearing the ringing through his phone, but he was hearing it – in the locker room. He hung up and the ringing stopped. At the same time he heard the locker room door click shut. A wicked smile suddenly lit up his face. Olivia was here. He knew it.

He didn't say a word. He just waited for her to appear. And he didn't have to wait long because suddenly she was there.

She had obviously gone home before going for drinks because she had on a dress when earlier she was wearing her usual pants. The white sleeveless dress was she wearing hugged every curve and dipped dangerously low in the front giving him a full view of her generous cleavage. His mouth practically watered at its sight

As she approached him he saw her look at his crotch and then lick her lips. He knew she liked what she saw. He knew that she was getting even more turned on by the huge tent he was pitching right then.

She didn't say a word.. She only moved forward, walking slowly but with wicked purpose. When she reached him she put her hands on his chest and pushed him against the lockers.

"Liv." Elliot breathed, a tremor in his voice from the lust surging through his body.

Olivia smiled and her teeth pressed down on her full bottom lip. Her eyes were dark with want and desire as she removed one hand from his chest and let it slide down to his cock. Deliberately and slowly she began to stroke it over his pants. Elliot moaned and his breaths came in short pants.

Elliot made a move to lift her dress but Liv stopped him. "Not yet, El."

"Please, Liv."

"Ssh…" Again her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she gave him a smile full of mischief.

Elliot moaned.

"You like that, huh?"

Elliot nodded almost feverishly. In fact he felt like he had a fever. He was so aroused, so hot – his heart was beating so fast.

"Would you like me to go down on you?"

"Oh God, yes!"

"Will you come inside my mouth?"

"Fuck, Liv. Are you serious?"

"Yes. And I want to swallow all of your cum. And after I do that, you're going to watch me play with myself until you get so hard again that you're going to have take me. Okay, darling?"

By now, Elliot was incapable of speech so he just nodded again. He knew once he was inside Olivia's mouth he wasn't going to last long. Not long at all.

Still smiling that same mischievous smile, Olivia slid down and got on her knees. She unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly and then with one smooth movement, she pushed his pants and his boxers brief down to his knees exposing his beautiful cock which stood up hard, thick and straight with arousal.

She encircled it with her right hand and rubbed the tip that was already oozing pre-cum with one finger. Elliot moaned again and just went he thought he couldn't get any harder or more aroused he suddenly felt Liv take him inside her mouth. She swirled her tongue and sucked him hard making him emit sounds he didn't recognize.

Elliot felt completely out of control now and he began to buck his hips against her, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth. In some part of his brain, a little voice told him to slow down – that he might hurt her – but God forgive him - he couldn't. It just felt too good. Too good. Too fucking good. His hands went on the back of her head and started to guide her in and out motions, going faster and faster. She didn't blink. She never stopped for a breath.

"God, Liv, I'm gonna come. Baby are you sure?"

It was like she didn't hear him. She just continued to ravage him with pleasure with her hot mouth. God damn, she was so good in sucking him. Then it happened without warning. He gave one last push inside her mouth and his cum started to spurt inside her. And she took it all. She swallowed every last bit of his cum until he was spent. Until he was weak from coming so hard.

When he stilled, Olivia slowly withdrew him from her mouth, and stood up, licking her lips. "Fuck babe, you taste so good."

Elliot gave a little whimper at her words. He looked at her, his eyes still glazed, unable to move. He had come so hard. But Olivia didn't protest at his stillness. In fact, she loved the fact that she could reduce him to that. She started to back away and sat on one of the benches. Keeping her eyes on him, she hiked up her dress so that her bare pussy was exposed. Then with her eyes still on him, making sure he was watching, she spread her legs wide, letting him see her wet, glistening pussy.

Elliot felt like crying. He was sure he looked it too. He was still breathing hard from his orgasm and yet he could already feel himself getting hard again. Shit. She was going to kill him with pleasure. She really was. God he loved it. God he loved her.

Olivia put a hand against the back of the bench and closed her eyes. Her other hand traveled slowly downward until it finally reached its destination and she moaned as her finger slid easily inside her. She was so wet that she met no resistance at all. Olivia moaned before removing her finger.

She opened her eyes and saw Elliot pale and breathing hard but he had an erection again. She smiled – teasingly – then she put the same finger that was inside her pussy inside her mouth and sucked on it, tasting herself.

At that, Elliot growled and quickly removed the pants and the boxer briefs that had pooled around his ankles. practically ran to her as soon as he had discarded his clothes. He was like an animal starved for days as he ate at her - his mouth now where her finger had just been.

Olivia grabbed at the back of his head and pushed him against her wet core. His tongue plunged deep within her, hitting places that made her see spots. Fuck he was good with his mouth and tongue. "Oh baby, yeah you're gonna make me come." She murmured above him.

Hearing Olivia's moans and breathing become faster, Elliot suddenly withdrew his tongue from her inside walls only to have his mouth descend on her clit.

Olivia bit her lip hard from crying out as she bucked against him. Fuck. Elliot was as relentless as she had been, sucking and licking her clit alternately. Olivia thought she was being quiet but she wasn't. She was making noises even though she was biting into her lip so hard that she almost drew blood.

"El, El, El…" Olivia chanted, her orgasm near.

She pushed his head against her harder, grinding as best as she could in her position into his mouth. She kept her hand at the back of his head keeping him in his position and Elliot loved it. He lapped and sucked at her clit, tasting all of her. God, she was so fucking delicious.

Then all of a sudden Olivia pushed her pelvis up and wetness flooded into his mouth. He heard her emit a low but guttural moan. She was coming and coming hard. She kept grinding against him, her moans continuous until her orgasm waned and finally stopped.

Elliot gave her one last lick and she shuddered – very sensitive from her orgasm as she looked down at him, smiling but weak. "Wow." She breathed.

Elliot smiled back at her as he wiped his mouth of her juices then licked the hand he used cleaning it off.

"We're not done, Liv." He said, a smirk on his face.

"I know." She too was wearing a knowing smirk.

"Good. Because just like you asked me, I'm going to give it you good, now."

He pulled Olivia to her feet and led her to the lockers once more. Olivia looked at him, waiting for his instructions. "Bend over." Elliot told her, his voice harsh and almost rough.

Olivia immediately did as he commanded. She bent down and put her hands against the lockers.

"Spread your legs for me baby."

She did and all at once he was inside her with one smooth push. "Fuck." Elliot whimpered as he felt her pussy envelope his cock.

"Oh God, El. You feel so good. So hard and so big, baby!"

"Liv, I'm gonna fuck you so good."

"You always do, baby." Olivia moaned turning her fact towards him. Elliot crashed his lips into hers giving her hot and urgent kiss before pulling away abruptly.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, baby. Fuck me."

Elliot began to move inside her, dragging every hard inch of him in her tight wet pussy. Both of them moaned. It felt so good. What they were doing felt so good.

Elliot put his hands on her hips pulling him against him in a delicious rhythm. It felt so good to be inside her.

"You like that, baby?"

"Oh God, yeah, fuck me please. Fuck me hard."

Olivia began to push against him as she looked back towards him again. Her eyes met his and something in Elliot broke. He started to pummel her, his hands gripping her hips tighter as he met her every push with one of his own. His balls began to slap against her ass and he could hear her wetness with every in and out motion of his cock. God damn she was wet and he was fucking hard.

Olivia started to whimper once more and her cries only served to arouse Elliot more. The sight of his cock sliding in and out of her pussy was so erotic that all he could do was to slam into her harder. The more he pummeled her, the wetter she got and the more she pushed against him making him go deeper.

"Baby, I'm so close." Elliot whispered.

"Me too El. Please."

"I wanna look into your eyes when you come."

"How?"

Elliot quickly looked around and saw a chair in a nearby corner. He withdrew from her at once, the sensation of not being one making them whimper with loss but not for long. Swiftly, Elliot sat down on the chair and told Olivia, "Sit on me."

Olivia didn't hesitate and the next moment, Elliot was inside her as she rode him and rode him hard. It felt so good that Olivia inevitably closed her eyes. But Elliot saw them closed and commanded her. "Open your eyes, Liv. I want your eyes on me."

Forcing herself to obey him, Olivia fixed her heavy lidded gaze on him as she continued to ride him. "El you're in so deep. God, so good, baby!"

"I know. So deep…ooooh… that's it ride my cock. Ride my cock and milk it. I want to come inside you."

"Oh yes, El, come inside me. I want to feel your come inside me. It feels so good. I can feel you when you come , you know that."

"I'm close, baby."

"Me, too." Olivia started to ride him faster and she started to grind against him harder. Then suddenly both of them felt it, that warning squeeze.

Elliot cried out. "Again, Liv do that again. Squeeze my cock again."

"Oh, so good…" She went up and down his cock, her movements faster now, uncoordinated.

Elliot put his hand in between them and found her clit. He started to rub it and her breath hitched when she felt it on her.

Her hands reached for his back, scratching him, causing him pain but the pain mingled with the pleasure enhancing it and suddenly it was Elliot who lost control first and went over the edge. His orgasm travelled his length and was spilling his seed into her.

The moment she felt him start to come inside her, Olivia went over the edge too. She bit down on his shoulder to stifle her screams as her orgasm overwhelmed her.

Elliot removed his hand from her clit and placed both hands on her hips moving her up and down his cock, prolonging her orgasm. Every time she came down, her pussy squeezed his cock. And it felt so good. So so good.

Their orgasm finally subsided though and when it finally faded, both of them were panting hard. Sweat made their faces glisten as they collapsed in each other's arms.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Olivia agreed, smiling tiredly at Elliot.

"That was amazing Liv." Elliot told her.

"It's always amazing with you, El."

Elliot groaned and then gave her a quick open mouthed kiss before pulling away again. "Same here, Liv." He paused and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you."

Olivia looked straight into his brilliant sapphire eyes, smiling. "I love you too."

They stared at each other for a minute, still smiling, still a little bit weak from their orgasms. But then reality hit. "We better get dressed." Olivia said regretfully.

"Yeah, can you imagine if Cragen or someone walked in on us?" Elliot smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Olivia looked aghast and replied, "God, I don't want to even think about it."

"I know." Elliot chuckled.

"Anyway," Olivia returned, regretfully standing up and letting him out of her, "I guess we better get out of here."

"Yeah." Elliot stood up too, gathered his discarded clothes and got dressed.

"So you coming over after your done?"

"Of course."

"I wish your lease was up already. It's bullshit having two apartments."

"Yeah but I can't break my lease. Anyway, it's only one more month, babe."

"I know. But you hardly spend time in that place. It's a waste of money."

"Don't think about it okay?"

"Alright. Anyway, I better go." Olivia said.

"Okay." Elliot answered.

"Hurry okay?"

"I will? And Liv?"

"Hmmm…"

"Can I keep your panty for now? I need something to make sure that I hurry up."

Olivia laughed and put her arms around his neck. "Of course."

And with that, Elliot grinned and together they walked out of the lockers room, sated for now and looking forward to more of the same when Elliot finished.

. . .

_**Any suggestions or requests for the next Sex File? Just let me know by sending me private message or a tweet. Two things though I'm not gonna do: one is a threesome and two – I will not do anything with food – sorry but putting sticky, minty things on the body is not my thing – but otherwise, let me know what you want to see next. **_

_**Again thank you for reading and I'd really appreciate it if you took a moment to review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_


	12. The Thin Line Part 1: Olivia

**The Thin Line Part 1: Olivia**

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.**_

_**So anyway, in my last installment, I asked people what they wanted to see and people have told me they wanted to see a master/slave installment and something somewhat 50 Shades. Now, I am not an S&M kind of person really (that may be TMI and if so I apologize, LOL) but anyway, I'd like to think my imagination can fill any gaps. In any case, this is my version of that. This nowhere near hardcore, but hopefully it still does justice to the requests sent to me. **_

_**This is part 1 – this is Olivia's turn. Part 2 will hopefully be up in a few days and that will be Elliot's turn. What I mean by turn – well you have to read on to find out...**_

_**Sarah 501B – this is for you! I hope you like it – and there is part two! **_

_**Thank you for reading! **_

_**And if you see any errors – typos, grammatical errors, etc – I have no beta! So just let me know so I can correct it at once. Thank you! Enjoy!**_

**_. . ._**

**They say there's a thin line between pleasure and pain...**

Elliot's room was full of lit candles. And the weather outside seemed to be cooperating in what they had planned for the night. Hell, even their schedules were cooperative. It was a stormy fall night in New York and Elliot and Olivia were off tomorrow.

They had a special night planned. Romantic yet dangerous too. Tonight they were going to fulfill their fantasies. And tonight their fantasies ran towards the dark side.

But love ruled them. Love was what the two of them were about and they knew that the reason that they were willing to indulge in what they were about to was because they trusted each other implicitly.

The stormy night complete with lightning and strong rains served to give the right atmosphere. The candles – there were so many of them lit up in Elliot's room served to soften yet at the same time put focus on what they were about to do. No light was turned on. Only the candles and the skyline of New York seen through his Queens apartment provided the only illumination.

The scene before Olivia seemed to come from a gothic sort of book full of sexcapades by the characters. But this was no book. This was Elliot.

On his bed, Elliot sat, his legs spread on the bed. His arms were stretched out wide and were made immobile by leather belts binding his wrists. His feet were likewise tied to the bedposts nearest them by more leather belts. And on his eyes lay a black silk cloth, rendering him unable to see anything.

He was completely naked.

And quiet.

Olivia looked at him from across the room. She could see he was tense. But at the same time she knew he wasn't frightened. They loved each other too much for them to be frightened.

She knew he probably wanted to say something. To call out to her. To find out where she was. But that would break her rule. No speaking. Not unless she gave him permission to.

What Elliot couldn't see but probably knew was that Olivia was completely naked too. She was also soaking wet – and they haven't done anything yet.

As she approached the bed, she could see that he had a semi-hard on and she knew it wouldn't take much to get him fully aroused.

She put one knee on the bed. He felt her movement and presence and his breath hitched. She could see the muscles in his arms tense up and his breathing become more rapid and shallow. Slowly she climbed over him, carefully so as to not touch him. When she was where she wanted to be she curled her fingers and slowly raked her fingernails down his chest – hard. Elliot bucked up from the pain she had caused but continued to be silent.

When she was finished, she looked at her handiwork and saw bright pink lines from her nails going down the length of his chest. She knew she had hurt him but he was taking it. And that fact turned her on a lot.

She was so wet now that she could feel her juices drip down her thigh. Her pussy was almost perfectly in line with his dick and as she dipped down a bit, it hit the head, allowing him to feel her wetness. Olivia saw him purse his lips determined to say silent and she smiled a little.

She dipped down a little lower letting his cock enter her slit just a little, while she swung her hips slowly back and forth.

The muscles in his arms bunched. Instead of crying out, Elliot's expressed the pleasure and frustration he felt by tugging on the restraints. When she saw this, Olivia stopped her motions and once more raked her nails all the way down his chest.

Elliot bucked up, feeling the pain more now. But then suddenly, he felt Olivia's mouth on his nipples. At first she was gentle. She merely licked it and then sucked on it gently. It lulled the pain of her nail scratching. For a moment at least – that is until she bit on his nipple then sucked on it hard.

Elliot couldn't help it anymore, he emitted a cry. His cry brought out a laugh from Olivia. "Uh-oh, you just broke a rule, El. Remember I said you have to stay quiet?"

Elliot bit his lip stifling his cry now, quieting down again and nodded.

"You know you're gonna have to pay for that right?"

Again, Elliot nodded.

"Good. I'm glad you know it."

For a minute or so, Olivia was silent. She wasn't really doing anything. She was just looking at him. She could see Elliot's breath come out rapidly.

All at once before he could even start speculating what she was going to do to him, she removed his blindfold. Elliot blinked. Even though there were no electrical lights in the room turned on, the glow from the candles blinded him momentarily.

When his vision cleared and he got used to the glow of the room, his eyes focused on Olivia. He saw her on her knees, straddling him. She was completely naked. She met his eyes and smiled a very naughty smile before she got out of bed. Elliot still did not say a word. He did not utter a sound. Not again. His eyes simply followed her movements.

Olivia had made her way to his dresser and she picked up a candle on top of it. It was a votive candle. It was spherical and thick – one from the Pottery Barn. He saw her carefully bring it over to the bed and once more, with the candle in her hand, she straddled him.

She sat on her knees on the bed beside him. The candle lit up her face giving it an ethereal glow. God she was so beautiful. And he badly wanted to just fuck her brains out. But he had also wanted this. It was his turn to be the sub right now. And she the dominant one. But later on, they were going to reverse roles. It was such a turn on for him to hand the reins to someone else for once especially if that someone was the love of his life.

He already knew what she had in mind when she brought the candle to the bed. They had discussed it at length. It was her fantasy to do what she was about to do to him and it was also her fantasy to have it done to her. But that was for later. It was his turn first.

Elliot held his breath as Olivia held the candle over his chest. He stared at the candle before he turned his eyes on her. "Are you ready, baby?" Olivia asked. "You know I love you right and all you have to do to stop all this is say the safe word okay?"

Once again, Elliot nodded.

Olivia positioned the candle over his chest, over his nipples and then slowly tilted it down, letting the hot wax drip on him. The hot wax hit the skin near his nipples and Elliot flinched in pain. God damn it. The wax stung and burned like a motherfucker. Elliot gritted his teeth – he wanted to cry out but he knew he couldn't. He would only get punished more. Olivia didn't stop. She continued for a few more moments.

After the initial burn, it actually started to feel good and Elliot stopped flinching. His mouth dropped open as the pain turned into a pleasure. When Olivia saw the change in his expression, she stopped. She put the candle on the bedside table next to them. She reached over where the hot wax had dripped and saw the redness on his skin caused by it. Gently, she started to rub the wax on his skin. Most of it had already dried and it cracked under her fingers. She brushed the broken pieces of wax away and grazed her fingernails on the skin where it had been.

The skin was still sensitive and raw and Elliot drew a big breath as he felt her nails scratching him there. Once more the urge to cry out was almost impossible to suppress. But amazingly, he did so. Her fingers moved to his nipple still encased by dried wax and once more as she played with it, the wax crumbled from it. She cleaned it again and pinched his nipple hard. Elliot bucked up – the pain sharp but then as it subsided and Olivia continued her ministrations on his nipple it began to feel good. His dick began to twitch with unbridled lust.

When she seemed to tire of pinching his nipple, she lowered her mouth onto it and gently swirled her tongue on it. This time Elliot wanted to groan from pleasure. But again silence was the rule. So he remained quiet. And just when he thought he was going to pass out from pleasure, Olivia sucked hard and pulled his nipple upward. Elliot started, his back arching up, his arms straining the leather belts that held him bound.

She only did that once and then she got the candle from the bedside table again and moved to his left side. There she repeated the same actions she subjected his right side to.

Elliot's face was red now from the effort of staying silent and his chest was red too where the hot wax had dripped on. But he was still as hard as ever. In fact he was probably harder.

Her next move surprised him. She began to unbuckle the leather belts that bound his hands and then the ones that bound his feet. And when he was free even though he could move, all he did was put down his arms and close his legs so that they weren't spread eagle anymore. He wasn't going to do anything until said something.

It didn't take long before she spoke and gave him her command. "Sit up."

Elliot obeyed at once. Olivia straddled him, aligning her pussy with his straining dick and sat down on it, taking him inside her to the hilt.

Elliot seemed to sigh in satisfaction. But then she knew he wasn't going to do anything until he was told. Olivia didn't move, she didn't start to ride him. Instead, she reached behind him and grabbed the silk blindfold she had used on him earlier. She reached up and put it over his eyes once more.

Once he was rendered blind by it again, Olivia began to ride him slowly. She took his hands in hers and guided it to her ass, letting him cup it. She put her hands under his arms and clasped his back and scratched him slow and hard with her finger nails as she continued riding him leisurely.

She could feel Elliot's breath catch and start as the pain of her scratching his back and the pleasure of his cock being dragged up and down her pussy, mingled together. She felt his thick cock spasm and pulse and sheknew if she didn't stop, he would come. And she didn't want him coming. Not yet.

So she reached for his hands and pushed them away. Then she got up, making him withdraw from inside her.

Elliot heard her stand up- he heard her feet land softly on his hardwood floor. A second passed then spoke again. "Baby, stand up." It was another command. But coming from Olivia even though she was playing the aggressor it sounded almost like a request. Maybe is she hadn't added the endearment it would sound more like one.

Nevertheless he treated it as a command and stood up at once. Once he was standing up, she took hold of his hand and led him to the wall of his bedroom. She turned him around making him face it. Once more, Elliot knew what she was going to do. He knew it was going to hurt so good and he could barely take the wait.

All was quiet for a few moments and Elliot's heart started to race. Where was she? He didn't have to wait long though because right then, he heard Olivia say, "Hands on the wall and bend over."

There were no endearments now and her tone was harsher. Elliot pressed his hands on the wall and followed her instructions immediately.

Olivia's eyes grew big as she took in the sight of her lover bent over, completely pliant in her hands. Elliot's ass was something to be worshipped and she could see all of it right then. She could also see his balls hanging and his large erection straining. They were perfect. They looked so good – good enough to savor and feast on.

Her mouth was practically watering now. But she held herself in check for the moment. She ran her fingers over his ass crack softly. She let them graze it several times back and forth before finally she let a finger dip lightly into his rectum. Elliot gasped silently when he felt her finger making its way inside his backside. But Olivia didn't go all the way. She kept it almost at the entrance but then curled her finger and while making circular motions inside it lightly. It felt so good that Elliot had to so hard on his lip to keep from crying out that he drew blood. He could feel himself drowning in the sensation she was producing but just as sudden as it had began, it stopped too. In place of her fingers, he felt slivers of something leathery brushing his ass. He knew what it was. He was with her when she bought it especially for this night at a sex shop in Christopher Street. It was a leather crop and she was going to use it on him.

His muscles tensed again as he braced himself for the whipping he was about to receive.

Olivia saw his hole contract and retract from the anticipation and it made her all the more excited. Her juices were dripping down her legs now. But she didn't care. She loved how turned on she was. She tried to steady her breathing as she let the crop brush his ass again and then when it did, she raised the crop and then brought it down hard, whipping Elliot soundly with it.

Elliot cringed at the pain and gritted his teeth. Fuck! But again no sound came out of him.

Olivia let a few moments pass and then she whipped him again. Once more Elliot recoiled, his ass becoming red. His ass cheeks stung but before he could recover, Olivia whipped him a third time.

Elliot was expecting a fourth one but it didn't come. Instead, he felt her hands on his ass again. She gently touched the area where her whip had landed. She caressed his skin there as if trying to ease the pain away.

And it did that for Elliot. The pain eased as her hand continued its gentle action. But just as he was beginning to relax, Elliot gave a yelp.

All of a sudden, he felt Olivia's tongue rim his backside and then her tongue plunged into his hole. Elliot's knees buckled and he couldn't help it anymore, he moaned loudly. After the whipping he had gotten, her tongue inside his backside felt fucking good. He could feel his dick twitch even more.

But once again, he had broken the rule of silence. And when she heard his moan, she stopped eating his ass out and she brought the leather crop on his ass once more, whipping it soundly. Oh God! The pleasure that came after the pain was addicting. The pain heightened the pleasure that she bestowed on him – they began to mix together and their combination became almost like a heady, mind-altering drug. Everything was heightened, more intense. .

Elliot trembled and his breath came out in pants no other sound came out of him again. Satisfied that he was going to stay quiet, Olivia went back to what she had been doing – she bent down and her tongue found its way inside his ass again. Elliot could hear her savoring him and it turned him on like no other. Fuck, it felt so good. No one had ever done this to him. No one.

Olivia was getting more and more aroused too. Elliot's scent and hearing the way his breathing became more rapid – knowing that he was enjoying this – turned her on like no other as well. Her pussy was aching so badly now and she couldn't help it anymore. She had to ease the ache inside her. She had to touch herself. And that's what she did. Why continuing to eat Elliot out, she reached in between her legs with one hand and let a finger slip in her slit. She hummed as she continued tonguing him, while she enjoyed she enjoyed the feeling of her finger going in and out of her pussy.

It was only when she began to tire from her kneeling that Olivia finally stopped. For now that particular craving had been satisfied. She stood up, dropping the crop on the floor and withdrawing her finger from her soaking pussy. "Stand up straight." She commanded him. Again no endearments.

Elliot obeyed and she turned him around. When he was facing her she spoke again. "God, El you taste so good there, do you know that. I'm so fucking wet…my juices are dripping down and I couldn't help but touch myself while I was rimming you. Can you see that in your head? While you were bent down, I was kneeling from behind you – my tongue was inside your ass and my finger was sliding in and out of my soaking pussy. Can you see that?"

Elliot swallowed hard and nodded furiously. His cock was aching so badly now and he could feel it twitch again.

Olivia continued, "You are so fucking delicious. And since you've been so good, since I got I got a taste of you, I think you should get a taste of me. Right? So Elliot, open yourmouth."

Elliot did as she said and Olivia shoved the finger that had been in her pussy inside his mouth. "Suck it El. Clean."

Elliot began to suck and slurp eagerly at her wet finger savoring her taste. Olivia groaned at the sensation his sucking was creating in her and she let her hand travel down to his cock, encircling it. She began to stroke it up and down as Elliot sucked on her finger.

She could feel Elliot's breathing catch. And surely it was her imagination but she could swear she felt it throbbing with need in her hand. She knew he was on the brink and so she stopped.

If he didn't have to stay quiet, Elliot would have cursed right there. But he couldn't say anything. So he cursed inside his head. When she stopped stroking him, she also withdrew the finger he had been sucking on.

She led him back to the bed then and let him lay flat on his back. She then got in bed with him and straddled him. Once more, she aligned his cock with hers and she sank down on it, letting him fill her completely. God damn it, his cock felt so good.

Olivia was now past playing a game. All she wanted now was to fuck him to oblivion but perhaps with one last fantasy to play out.

She grabbed his hands and placed it on her ass again. She told him to grip her tightly and he did so. "Move with me, El." She told him.

Elliot did not need any more urging and at once he began to meet her every grind with a thrust of his own. Her pussy always felt like heaven, but it felt even more so now. After all sweet pain he had endured, the pleasure he felt now was limitless. The way her pussy molded over her cock like a silky vise was beyond any pleasure he had felt with her before. Pain before pleasure seemed to have made the pleasure doubly so now.

His blindfold was still on. Olivia had not taken it off. But he could feel her and he felt her bend down. He felt her hands sliding on his chest going up until she reached his neck. She wrapped her hands around his throat, gently. Her hold was gentle, loose.

She started to ride him faster and faster now. Elliot now able to move, slammed his body upward, pistoning her. His cock throbbed inside her for release and he knew it was about to happen. Olivia's breasts bounced against his chest, her hard nipples rubbing the areas of where the hot wax had dripped sending slight pain throughout his body. But once more the pain only made the pleasure come alive. The pleasure pushed through the pain, calming it and then making it disappear.

"Oh God, Elliot, baby, I'm gonna come." Olivia whispered, her voice harsh against his ear, her hands still around his neck.

Elliot nodded, still not speaking. And then all of a sudden, he felt Olivia's pussy squeeze his cock and then she was coming. Her pussy was relentless in squeezing him and it pushed him over the edge too. Elliot's orgasm travelled the long length of his big and thick cock and he began to spill his seed inside her. When Olivia felt this, she squeezed his neck, choking him. Elliot struggled to breathe and the lack of oxygen caused him to flail from under her but it also made his orgasm much more intense. It made him want to scream but then he couldn't because her hands were on his throat.

Elliot gripped her ass, his fingernails digging deep into it as he continued to come, jerking upward. His orgasm was relentless. His semen kept coming out as if it would never stop and it felt so good.

And just when he thought he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen and from pleasure, Olivia released him and shouted his name. "Elliot oh God! Oh God! Fuck!"

Elliot drew big breaths and then he sat up, not caring anymore if he was punished pushing up against her. He jerked up one final time against her and finally he was still and so was she.

They collapsed against each other, arms wrapped around one another's sweaty bodies. Both were breathing hard and both were not capable of moving or saying a word right then.

After several minutes, Olivia pulled away from him and gently removed his blindfold. Elliot stared at her brown eyes, reassuring her that he had loved it, because he knew that she had only played a role and now that it was over she wanted to know that it had been okay. He smiled at her. She smiled back and gave him the most tender kiss she had ever given him before she pulled away again.

They laid down on the bed , hand in hand, Elliot still inside her.

They didn't say a word still. Eventually Elliot grew soft inside her and eventually their exhaustion passed.

When it did, Olivia turned to him and said, "I'm ready, El. It's your turn."

Elliot opened his mouth to ask her if she was sure, but before he could say a word, she put a finger on his lips putting a stop to his question. "Yes, El. I'm sure. I'm ready."

He smiled at her gently and gave her a brief gentle kiss. He then pulled out of her finally and stood up.

"Babe, relax over there okay."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get ready."

"Alright."

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Their love was clearly written on their faces and they both saw it. They stared at each other for a moment and then Elliot walked away and got ready for his turn.

Olivia's heart started to race. She couldn't wait.

. . .

_**Up next, Part 2 and Elliot's turn to be master. What will he do to Olivia? Any suggestions? **_

_**In the meantime, thank you for reading! Please do review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_


	13. The Thin Line Part 2: Elliot

The Thin Line Part 2: Elliot

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine. **_

_**This is probably by far the smuttiest and dirtiest thing I've written. And as you my readers know, I've written a lot. Anyway, I totally enjoyed pushing my smut boundaries and I hope so do you. **_

_**To those who have only come upon this compilation now, please note that this part has a part 1 thus the title. Please read that first before reading part 2. **_

_**Again, I have no beta so if you see any errors, do let me know so I can remedy them. **_

_**Also, I accept suggestions/requests. This was actually partly inspired by Sarah's request and a couple of guests as well. If you WILL request, please do remember – I do not write about sex and food. And definitely no EO threesomes. Other than that, request away. **_

_**Thanks for reading**_!

. . .

Olivia lay in Elliot's bed. She was completely naked and completely silent. She was blindfolded too and so she could not see a single shadow or flicker of light. Her wrists like Elliot's earlier, were bound – tied to the bedposts. But unlike with Elliot, Olivia's legs were free so she was capable of movement, albeit in a limited capacity.

Olivia did not know where Elliot was. Just as she was silent, so was the entire room. The only sounds that she could discern were the city sounds from outside his bedroom window – and they were faint and far away.

Elliot had the same rule as she did earlier. She couldn't talk. She couldn't utter a word. She had to be quiet or else. So when suddenly she found his tongue between her legs and plunging in between her wet and warm folds she to bite down on her lip to keep from crying out. He only did this for mere moments but that was enough to unleash a strong surge of lust throughout her entire body.

And when he withdrew his tongue and she did not feel its forthcoming return, it was all she could to keep from screaming in frustration and arousal. In her head she WAS screaming. In her head she was begging him shamelessly to eat her out again. To ravage her pussy. But she could only keep doing that in her head. If actually went ahead and did that, Elliot would punish her. And she didn't want to be punished. Not yet anyways. So, biting her lip harder, she simply remained silent and waited for his next move.

Olivia was so focused on not making a sound that she was startled when she felt Elliot's hands grasp her ankles. Slowly, he slid his hands up her legs, all the way to her thighs. His touch was soft yet at the same time, there was a roughness there. A roughness brought about the slight calluses he had on his hands. The combination of the two gave her a unique sensation that felt good, so good that she got goosebumps all over her body. She could feel her hair stand on end.

His hands now pressed against her thighs. The pressure was not light, but it wasn't so heavy either that it hurt her. But it was definitely enough pressure to render her immobile which was Elliot's goal. He wanted her unable to move for what he was going to do next.

Olivia suddenly bucked up – or at least her body instinctively tried to with the next thing Elliot did. Once more, she felt his tongue between her legs. But this time, he didn't plunge it all the way in. Instead, he simply let his tongue graze her soaking slit ever so lightly. Olivia wanted his tongue inside her and she kept trying to arch up to get more contact with it. But Elliot's hand's held her down and so, she could not.

Elliot glanced up to look at her and saw her turning her head back and forth, left and right. She was restless and frustrated. He knew what she wanted. He knew she wanted more, here, now and fast. But he wasn't ready to give her more. Making her want more after all was part of the game. Part of all of this tonight.

He sat up and removed his hands from her thighs. This time he let one had travel to her soaking pussy. Once again he just lightly grazed her slit. His eyes widened and his cock, already rock hard twitched as he realized just how wet she was. She was dripping and he was the one who had caused that.

He was unable to stifle a moan of desire thus letting Olivia know exactly how much he wanted her. He plunged a single finger inside her. It slid in very easily and all at once he was in as far as his finger would go. He didn't move it at first. He just watched her, how her face was flushed and how she was biting down on her lip hard from the effort of not making a sound. Even though there was a blindfold around her eyes, he knew that underneath them, her eyes were shut tightly so as to take in the pleasure she was feeling even more. He also knew that if she could, she would be screaming by now. But she wouldn't – couldn't.

Slowly, he started to withdraw his finger but then as it was just about halfway out, he suddenly plunged it back again – hard. Olivia flinched but then he could tell he enjoyed it because more wetness flooded from her, soaking his finger even more. He repeated that same motion several times and until finally he knew before he even heard it – Olivia couldn't take it anymore and all at once a long drawn out moan came out of her throat.

Elliot gave a naughty chuckle and he quickly pulled his finger out of her, making her make another moan, this time out of protest. Elliot moved on his knees, going up to her and spoke – his mouth almost on her ear. "You're supposed to be punished, you know that right?"

Olivia nodded, silent now.

"But I won't do that. I can never do that to you, darling." Elliot told her, his mouth still near her ear, still whispering. "But, since you seem to be in the screaming mood, I will give something to really scream about. You hear me, Liv?"

Once more, Olivia nodded.

"Good. Now, I'm going to untie your hands but your blindfold remains. Once I remove your restraints I want you to get down on your fours and wait for me just like that."

A third nod of ascent.

"Very good, girl."

With that last remark, Elliot got off the bed and walked towards the posts and removed Olivia's restraints. He smiled as he saw her get on her fours on the bed the minute she was free.

His dick twitched not a little when he saw her firm ass high in the air. He saw her hole open and he knew on the other side she was dripping. God damn! The sight of her, quiet and just waiting for him was fucking erotic – it was hot as hell.

He quickly got a small bottle from the drawer next to his table and took it with him as he got into bed again. He put the bottle on the bed first and then his hands immediately went to the soft and smooth skin that was Olivia's ass.

Gently he let his fingers run over her firm butt.

Olivia's breath caught as she felt them. She knew what he was going to do next. And he was right, with his dick size and the lust running through both them, she was sure she was going to be screaming along with him.

But Elliot had something else in mind before he did what Olivia thought he was going to do right then. Just like she had done earlier with him, she felt him dip finger inside her butt. At first it was just the tip of his finger but then she pushed against him telling him that she was liking it and all at once, his entire finger was inside her – pulling in and out and twisting.

Shit! Olivia shouted in her head. His finger was not slender and she had never had anyone do this before. It hurt but god damn it felt so good too.

Elliot kept repeating his motions until finally, he seemed to need more. Well he definitely sounded like he needed more because Olivia heard him moan – loudly as he withdrew his finger. A moment later she heard popping sounds – like he was licking and sucking the finger he had just withdrew from her.

The picture of that in her mind made Olivia's pussy drip even more. God she wanted his cock inside her ass and she wanted it now.

She didn't have to wait long because a few moments later, her breath caught as she felt his hard, lubricated cock graze her ass and then started to push slowly inside her.

Olivia gasped as she felt his huge cock entering her and stretching her where she had never had anyone enter her before.

"Oh God, Liv, baby, so tight. You're choking my dick." Elliot's voice was a harsh tone as he grabbed her hair, pulling her back against him as he tried to control his entrance.

He could see breathing hard, her face flushed and he quickly bent forward, his other hand making its way to her pussy.

Olivia let out a whimper then. And Elliot roared. God that sound was so sexy. "Liv, I'm going to make you scream. I want you to hear you scream. Do you hear me?"

Feverishly, even though Elliot was still fisting her hair, Olivia nodded. "Good. I'm going to put it all in now, Liv and when I do, I want you to scream. Not because I asked you to, but because I know you're gonna love it….I know you're gonna scream. So scream for me, now."

At those words, Elliot pulled back a little for momentum and then slammed as much of his cock inside her backside and on cue, Olivia screamed. "FUCCCCKKKKKKK ! HOLY SHIT! EL, EL, EL. It hurts so good, baby. Please please please, move! Fuck me. Fuck me."

Elliot did not need further urging and he started to pummel her. He started to plunge in and out of her ass, slowly. But each time he withdrew he would slam back in with such force that Olivia would howl again.

He released her hair and instead put both hands on his hips as he started to guide Olivia – pulling her against him as he push against her. His thrusts were becoming faster and shorter and the pain that Olivia first felt began to subside until all that was left was pleasure.

She could hear Elliot's balls slap against her ass as he continued to pound her. Elliot didn't stop muttering four letter words. His pleasure had made him incoherent.

He felt his balls draw in tightly. He was so near. But seeing Olivia come was something that Elliot loved. And in this position he would not see that. So as hard as it was, he pulled out of her and before Olivia could protest, he told her, "Lie down."

Quickly, Olivia obeyed. Elliot grabbed her by the ankles and pushed up her legs exposing both her ass and her pussy. He could see her asshole all pink and open wide. Elliot practically salivated at its sight. Oh God, he hadn't tasted it. He should taste it. Before he came inside that beautiful place, he wanted to taste it.

And so he bent down and Olivia suddenly shuddered as she felt his tongue plunder her backdoor while two of his fingers shoved themselves inside her pussy. "Shit, Elliot!" Olivia cried out. She didn't know if she could cry out. But fuck that. This felt too good. If he wanted to punish her after so be it.

But Olivia didn't think he minded. Because when he heard her cry out, the more eagerly he rimmed her. Hmmmm…..she tasted so fucking good. He let his tongue wet her ass as he went as deep as he could in his position. Above him Olivia was in a daze. The sounds that she made were murmurs that he could not understand yet they aroused him to new heights.

Finally he needed to be inside her again and he pulled himself up and withdrew his two fingers from her pussy. They were soaking with her juices. She was so wet. Smirking with pride as what he was able to do to her, he reached up with his dry hand and removed her blindfold.

Olivia blinked, adjusting to the light of the candles that illuminated the room. Once her sight normalized she found herself staring at Elliot and she saw that smirk. He held up his other hand and extended his two fingers. In the candlelight, she could see them glisten and she knew right then that those were the finger s that had been inside her. She knew then that what was glistening were her juices.

"Do you see how wet you are? Do feel how wet you are?" Elliot asked her softly.

Olivia nodded.

"Do you see how hard you've made me?"

Another nod.

"Do you know how fucking tight your ass is, Liv? God damn it, I've never had anything like it. It feels so good. It feels like you're chocking my dick. It is so tight. I love it. And once I plunge back into you, I'm not gonna last long Liv. Not long at all."

Elliot started to stroke his dick with his other hand as he continued to speak.

"You think you'd like that Liv? Would you like me to come all over your ass? Coz I really want to."

"Yes , God, El, yes!"

"Good. So now be a good girl and clean my fingers and then suck my cock so that I can pound you from your ass again. And do it well. And I know you will. You always do darling."

Elliot put his two dripping fingers inside Olivia's mouth and just like Elliot commanded, Olivia began to clean her juices off his fingers. She licked them and then to finish it off, she sucked his fingers while she looked into his eyes.

Elliot groaned and his cock started to throb and then it TWITCHED. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He was so going to give to her good. He was going to fuck her in her ass and he was going to come hard and make them both scream.

"Liv, suck me. Make my cock wet for you."

Another command. And again an obedient Olivia did as she was told. She reached for his large and hard penis while he climbed up her and aligned it with her mouth. A few second more and then he plunged his dick inside her mouth deep, all the way to her throat. He thrust in and out of her mouth and she barely gagged. She sucked him to high heavens and made his balls draw even more tightly.

Elliot pulled out from her mouth, his cock now wet with her saliva. She looked at him and he looked back at her and then without taking his eyes off of her, he plunged his cock deep inside her back door with one push.

Olivia gasped and gave a loud cry. Elliot started to slam into her ass. His movements where fast now. His rhythm quickened with each thrust. His pace was frenzied, almost punishing.

He looked at Olivia - at her face, at her bouncing breasts and finally at her soaking pussy, pink and plump. Oh God, he was going to fuck that pussy later. And he was going to make her scream just as hard as he was going to make her now.

"I'm gonna come inside your ass, Liv. You hear me. I'm gonna come inside you."

"Yes, El, yes!"

"I'm so close, Liv." Elliot declared, pulling her legs up, then pushing them towards her head. The position opened her ass even more to him, allowing him to pound her even more.

But then he realized even in his haze, that Liv was not able to touch herself and he wanted her to cum too. So put one leg down and told her, "Baby touch yourself. Make yourself cum. I want you to cum too. "

Olivia didn't need an added invitation. As much as that cock of his felt so good in his ass, her pussy was on fire – screaming for him to pound her there. And she knew he would but later. For now, she needed the edge taken off. She needed release. And she was going to get there together with him.

Olivia began to rub her clit. The vision of Olivia touching herself drove Elliot over the edge. He slammed his cock inside her ass over and over. He was fucking her ass. Her ass. God. His dick was in her ass. This had been his fantasy for so long. And he was finally doing it. God it felt so good. Olivia couldn't stop her exclamations anymore and neither could Elliot. Their cries grew louder and breathier until finally, they both screamed as they both came finally getting the release they needed.

Elliot collapsed on top of her as his orgasm faded. His stomach fell against her crotch and got her wetness all over it. God, she came so hard. She was so wet.

When he got some of his wind back, Elliot lifted himself from her. He met her gaze as he pulled out of her anus. He did not break his stare as he slowly lowered himself until he had his mouth at the same level as her pussy.

He looked down at it and saw that her clit was still swollen. And it looked like it was begging to be licked and sucked. And so that's exactly what he did.

Olivia was still sensitive from her orgasm and she bucked up when she felt his mouth capture her clit and suck on it.

"FUCK, ELLIOT!" She cried.

"Hmmmm…" Elliot hummed from in between her legs.

"El, El, El…" Olivia didn't know what she wanted at this point. She didn't know practically what way was up anymore. All she knew was that she wanted. She wanted Elliot. She wanted more of him. All of him. All the time. Anytime.

"So delicious Liv. Fuck baby."

"Hmmm…"

He gave her clit and her slit a last slow lick before he sat up again. He reached for her breasts then and began to massage them – moving his hands in slow circles. "God darling, you know how much I love your breasts? So big and full and your nipples. I love them."

"Thank you." Olivia told him, smiling softly, tenderly even as lust was surging through her entire body.

"You know I was going to do the candle wax on you too, but I've changed my mind." Elliot confessed.

"Why?" Olivia didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. "I'm okay with it, El. We discussed it remember?"

"Yes, but babe, it hurt like a motherfucker earlier and I can't ever do anything to hurt you. Not like that anyway."

Olivia gasped. "I'm sorry, El! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No, baby. It's okay. I asked for it and I definitely enjoyed it – I enjoyed the pain…but I'm not sure you will."

"El, if you can take it so can I." Olivia replied, looking troubled now.

"I know you can take it, Liv. But I really do not think you'd enjoy it. And I…I'm not sure I…that I can inflict that pain on you. I'm sorry."

Olivia troubled look became more pronounced. She bit her lip as if trying to think of the right words to say. It was a moment before she spoke again. "But…but, El…I…I was able to do it to you – so…so…" Olivia swallowed hard as her voice trailed off. She definitely looked very upset by now.

Elliot looked at her tenderly and replied, "So what does that say about you? That's what you're thinking right?"

Olivia met his gaze and slowly, reluctantly, nodded. "Yes."

Elliot leaned forward and gave her a brief tender kiss as to erase her thoughts. "Liv, you want to know what it says to me about you?"

"Yes." Her answer was barely a whisper.

"To me, it says that you love me so much that you're willing to do all that you're capable of to please me."

"Really? It doesn't say sadistic bitch?"

"Hell no. Come on, Liv._**I**_ wanted it. _**I **_asked for it. You only did what _**I **_asked. It wasn't your idea. It was _**mine**_. So how can you even begin to think that way about yourself? _**I DON'T. I NEVER WILL**_."

"You promise?"

Elliot reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, a gentle smile on his face. "I promise. I SWEAR." He paused and then without missing a beat, he continued. "I love you, Liv_**. No matter what**_. Always remember that. And always remember nothing that happen between us in bed – nothing will ever happen that that will make us think badly of each other and without the expressed consent of each other. I hope you know that."

"I do, El. It's part of the reason why I love you with all of my heart." Olivia began to smile now, her fear disappearing.

This time it was she who initiated it – she leaned forward and kissed Elliot. When they broke their kiss, Olivia grinned naughtily and asked, "Okay so what do you want to do to me in place of the candle wax?"

An equally mischievous look appeared on Elliot's face as he answered her. "Well now that you mention it, I have a couple of things in mind."

Olivia gave a shout of laughter and playfully slapped him on his chest. "I should have known. "

Elliot looked suddenly sheepish and started to stammer. "I…I…I..uh….well…"

This made Olivia laugh even more. Their glances met and all at once, Elliot was laughing along with Liv. When their laugher finally subsided, Olivia declared, "You're on Stabler. Whatever it is, you're on. So tell me what is it that you have in mind. After all, it is your turn. Your wish is my command."

"Okay. But Liv, you have to be honest with me. If what I tell you is not something that you would want me to do –"

"I will tell you." Olivia interrupted him, assuring him.

"Good."

"So Stabler, give it to me…what is it?"

A look of lust appeared on Elliot's face. He bent down and put his mouth near her ear and spoke. "Oh I'm definitely going to give it to you."

Before Elliot could elaborate though, Olivia grabbed his face and made him face her. "Oh Elliot, I expect nothing less from you. Please I want you to give it to me. So tell me what you intend to do with me. You just fucked me in the ass and I loved it. So what else do you want to do to me?"

A strong surge of wanton desire coursed through Elliot's body and his cock twitched as her replied, "I want to fuck you in all three of your holes tonight. Like you said I just did you in the ass. Now I want to finish what I started earlier. I want to fuck your mouth. I want to shove my hard cock all the way down your throat. I want to feel you gag but then you won't and you will eventually enjoy my cock being rammed down your throat. Then once I come inside your mouth and you swallow every drop of it – I will fuck you again. This time, in your dripping…"

Elliot's voice faded and Olivia's breath hitched as suddenly his long thick fingers plunged into her drenched pussy before he continued, "…soaking, warm…"

Elliot began to slowly twist the two fingers inside her. Olivia moaned and she opened her legs wide. "...tight and wet pussy. God you are so fucking wet already. And I've barely begun again."

Elliot's fingers thrust in and out of her warm cave now. "Oh, God. El!" Olivia whimpered.

"So what do you think, Liv? Are you okay with how I want to – in your own words – "give it to you?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, El, yes. Please fuck my mouth now. Please. I want to taste your hard hard cock. And I want to have it down my throat and I want to milk it as much as I can."

"Oh, God, Benson…so dirty. I love how dirty you can get." Elliot's eyes blazed as he slid his fingers out of her pussy and then put them inside her mouth. "Lick them. Suck them clean, Liv."

For the second time that night, Olivia licked and sucked her own juices off of Elliot's fingers. When she was done, Elliot was on top of her face. Olivia reached up about to grab his cock in her hands but Elliot stopped her. "Wait."

Olivia obeyed without question and waited of Elliot's next move. She watched as she saw him encircle his beautiful dick with his hand and then give it a few slow strokes. What he was doing to himself obviously felt good because it made him moan. Then before she Olivia could prod him, he said, "Open your mouth, darling."

Olivia immediately followed his instruction and opened her mouth wide, ready for him. But to her surprise Elliot didn't plunge inside it as she thought. Not yet at least. Instead he gave further direction. "Stick out your tongue, Liv."

When she did this, Elliot began to slap the head of his hard penis against her tongue, wetting it. Elliot groaned when he felt her tongue's softness meet his hardness. Oh, dear God, this was going to be so fucking good.

"Open wide, Liv."

Again, Olivia heeded him at once and opened her mouth - wide. The next thing she knew his dick was inside her mouth and he had shoved it all the way down her throat. Olivia almost gagged but fought the urge by taking deep breaths as best she could.

When Elliot felt her begin to relax, he slowly started to thrust in and out of her mouth, riding her. Fuck! Her mouth was just like her pussy – hot and heavenly.

Elliot grunted then groaned as his thrusts slowly picked up speed.

Olivia could taste the pre-cum coming out of his cock and she sucked him harder.

Elliot reached back and pinched her nipples. Olivia didn't even flinch. If anything, her sucking and licking became more relentless as he pulled on her pebbled nipples. Elliot knew then and there he was not going to last long. It was too good. Too much.

Olivia's hands found their way to his balls, cupping them then tugging them. Elliot almost roared and his thrusts were now faster.

He looked down at Olivia the same time she opened her eyes and fixed thme on him. "Fuck Liv!" Elliot exclaimed, "I'm gonna come so hard baby! So so hard and so so good and I want you to swallow all of it."

Olivia nodded and the second he saw her ascent, Elliot gave one last push and then he was screaming, going over the edge, his seed spurting wildly into her mouth.

Olivia stopped her motions right then and then sucked him hard swallowing every single drop coming out of Elliot's cock. Long moments passed before Elliot's penis stopped spurting out his semen and when it finally did, he slowly pulled out of Olivia's mouth and lay down beside her, spent but sated.

Olivia wiped her mouth with her hand and then turned to him, wrapping her arms around him. "You're delicious, El." She whispered, her mouth nipping at his ear.

"Hmmm…" Elliot was unable to speak just yet.

Olivia gave a soft chuckle and replied, "You tired?"

"Hmmm…" El said again.

A mischievous glint came upon Olivia's eyes and she sat up. She put her knees on either side of Elliot's legs and straddled him. She lowered herself and began to rub her core against his still hard cock.

"I know you're supposed to be the one to give it to me, El. But since you're still catching your breath, why don't I make you feel good and when you're ready then you can give it to me and my wet wet pussy?"

Elliot groaned and then his hands were on her ass. He gripped her butt cheeks firmly and all of a sudden he raised one hand and spanked her soundly. Olivia yelped but then she put a finger inside his mouth, making him suck it as she naughtily said, "Oh, El baby. That hurts so good. And I've been a bad, bad girl. Spank me again. Please."

All at once, the tiredness seemed to vanish from Elliot. He grinned and spanked her again. Olivia whimpered as she felt the sting of the spanking on her ass. In an attempt to erase the pain, she began to grind against Elliot's once again hardened length, pleasure running all through her body. Oh God, she needed him to pummel hard and good now.

Elliot seemed to have the same thought now and made a move, flipping them. Once more Olivia was underneath him. He opened her legs spread eagle, bent down and gave her slit one long and slow lick, making Olivia cry out before he sat up and plunged his dick into her with one smooth move.

Olivia's mouth dropped open. His dick was in so deep and he was so hard. They stared at each other. Both breathing hard. Both of their faces flushed and then Elliot pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her again forcefully. Olivia gasped and she started to quiver.

"God, El. Please fuck me. Give it to me like you promised." Olivia begged, grabbing him by his ass and then letting a finger slide slightly inside his butt. Elliot growled and started to pummel her – slow and hard.

Olivia removed her finger from Elliot's ass and reached for his both his nipples and pinched them. Elliot roared and began to pound her faster and harder.

The sounds of her wetness and the sound of his actions were all they heard. But all they could see was each other. Despite the extreme eroticism of their actions, they were focused on each other. Their gazes never fell away from each other. And this fact made what they were doing more pleasurable. More and more sounds came out of their mouths as Elliot continued to slam into her and as Olivia repeated her pinching and pulling of his nipples.

"Oh God, Baby!" Elliot cried out.

"El, baby, oh…oh…El! Baby!"

They were incoherent with too much pleasure and so much love.

Slowly, they started to feel their orgasms come near. Olivia's pussy clenched around Elliot's cock and Elliot gave a yelp. "Fuck!" He exclaimed. "God, you're pussy is so fucking tightening, Liv."

"So near El." Olivia managed to get out. "Oooh, so good baby….fuck me…fuck me."

"Yeah, you like that. You like my cock inside you like this huh? You like my big hard cock pounding your pretty and wet and tight pussy, don't you Liv?"

"Oh, God, yes, Elliot! I do! I love your cock. I love you."

"Hmmm…baby, I love your pussy and I love you too."

Olivia gasped again and bucked up and a telltale spasm rocked her body. "Oh, God, El, I'm gonna come"

The words were not even completely out of her mouth when she tightened and the next thing Elliot knew, she was milking him and screaming. The feel of her pussy pulsing and squeezing his cock was too much for Elliot and he started to shake and with a final thrust, Elliot started to spill his seed from his throbbing cock into her. He tried to keep slamming into her, but he was coming too hard and so he just ground his dick inside her, pressing as tightly as he could while Olivia continued to milk him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

When their orgasms finally faded, they carefully turned and wrapped their arms around each other. All the while Elliot stayed inside Olivia. He loved this time after orgasm when Olivia would allow him to stay inside her until he was soft. Until they finally fell asleep.

They were quiet for a few moments, just enjoying the after effects of their experience. They smiled at each other, both sated and tired now.

"Liv?"

"Hmm, yes baby?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For tonight." Elliot told her.

"No problem, Elliot. Thank you too. I've always wanted to experience something like this but until now I never trusted anyone enough. So thank you. I love you for going through it with me."

"I'm glad it was you I got to experience this with, Liv. I love you so much."

They kissed softly and then Olivia spoke again. "El?"

"Yes?"

"Can we sleep now? I'm tired."

Elliot gave a loud chuckle and replied, "Yes but only if I can stay inside you."

"Okay." Olivia agreed. "You know I love it when you do that."

"Me, too." Elliot admitted.

They kissed again and then Olivia said, "Good night, El."

"Good night, Liv."

A few moments later, they were asleep.

. . .

_**Thoughts? Please review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista. Follow me for notifications of updates on all my unfinished fic!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
